


New feelings

by Bluemoondreams



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Jealousy, Love Triangles, M/M, Romance, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-05-04 10:39:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 49,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14591238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluemoondreams/pseuds/Bluemoondreams
Summary: Creek has returned to his tribe, he finds himself drawn to Branch in a way which he doesn't understand, but Creek knows one thing he hates seeing Poppy and Branch being so close.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As always I don’t own any characters here. Warnings of fluff, angst, envy and two males in love eventually. I have dyslexia so please be nice about spelling and grammar mistakes. This one is based on the TV show, so your warned for spoilers.

New feelings.

Part one:

Creek was very glad as well as thankful to be back with his old tribe once more, gaining their forgiveness had been thankfully easy, a fact which had surprised him a little. Still though, Creek knew that this absolution from the other trolls for his actions had not meant they had forgotten what Creek had done, or that he was automatically allowed to take up his once high position of trust and admiration in the tribe once more. He was well aware that the trolls were keeping a close eye on him at this time and Creek couldn’t say he blamed them for their caution, his past actions had been utterly terrible.

Creek knew that Branch had not forgiven him or forgotten what he had done, nor did Branch trust him in the slightest and Branch wasn’t above letting him know that he felt this way about him. Creek had to admit at least to himself that he hadn’t expected the reaction of Branch to his return to the tribe as well as his distrust to hurt him as much as it did. 

Sure he hadn’t expected open armed hugs from Branch that wasn’t his way after all, but he had thought that with the return of Branch’s colours he would be more open to forgive him then he actually was. The guru found himself truly confused as to why gaining the forgiveness of this one troll should be something he found himself yearning for so very strongly, but yet he did and this fact was starting to get to Creek in a way nothing ever had in his life before now.

Creek had to admit that he had been utterly stunned by the wonderful colours of the once grey troll now had and he’d had to fight hard not to show how much they had surprised him as well as filled him with a burning desire. Creek was also awed by the magnificent singing voice of Branch, he’d heard plenty of troll singing voices, usually singing ballads to him as they tried to win his heart, but none of these voice compared to the pure perfection of Branch’s.

As time passed Creek became very determined to make peace with Branch and had been searching everywhere for Branch for days now in order to achieve his goal, but it seemed that the other male troll was very good at avoiding him and so far Creek had only caught brief glimpses of Branch in the troll village. Now he’d had some time to think about it Creek was very much regretting making Branch sing the sorry song, he realised now that it had been far too much really and was more than likely another reason which was making Branch stay well away from him. Creek couldn’t help but feel that he now owed Branch a heartfelt apology for a lot of the things which had gone on between them.

Having not found a trace of Branch in the village Creek was now looking for Branch outside of the village in the forest surrounding it, but so far even out here he wasn’t having much luck finding Branch even here. Creek found himself in front of a bush with bright yellow and pink flowers, they were very eye catching and he decided on a whim to pick some of the blooms to cheer up his pod. A moment before his hand could touch the flower, a blue hand grabbed his firmly pulling it away from the flower while at the same time Branch said in a forceful voice. “No! Don’t touch that!”

Creek turned his head sharply to look at him, but before he can say anything to Branch, the other male troll gently caressed over his hand with his fingers while at the same time his eyes searched his hand for what Creek had no idea. The feeling of one strong hand cupping his, while the fingers of the other stroked over his gently, but firmly inspecting each inch of his hand made Creek feel pleasure in a way he had never felt it before now, and Creek never wanted this moment to end. This unexpected, but amazing reaction to what Branch was doing to him made Creek wonder exactly what was happening to him lately.

As they stood so closely together Creek couldn’t help but inhale the scent of Branch, it was a combination of forest and earth with the over tone of sandalwood, this was a smell which was distinctly Branch, one which Creek found himself quite liking and he tried to take lung full of it while he could and at the same time not drawing the attention of Branch to the fact he was doing this. Creek had never found himself doing this before, and just like all his reactions to Branch recently this one left him deeply confused.

Creek found himself trying to work out what was going on, first there had been the hot desire he had felt towards the other male troll when he had first seen Branch’s colours, then how wonderfully warm inside he had felt on hearing Branch sing, this had been followed by his desire to apologise to Branch for the past hurts he had caused him and now he was feeling like this and all he was doing was smelling Branch’s sent while Branch touched him innocently on the hand.

Before Creek could come to any conclusions, about these new strange feelings Branch’s voice interrupted Creek’s musings on his confused inner thoughts and feelings. “Good it looks like I managed to stop you in time. Those are sparkle blooms, they are poisonous and would make you extremely ill. It appears that deciding to come out here to cut them off before they tempted any trolls to pick them was a good idea.”

“Thank you for stopping me Branch.” Creek said to him feeling very grateful that Branch had rescued him from being hurt by the flowers.

Branch released Creek’s hand, he shrugged nonchalantly at Creek, before saying to him in a clam measured voice that lacked any hint of caring. “Your welcome. We may not get along, but I wouldn’t wish sparkle bloom poisoning on you, it’s very nasty.”

“So how will you cut them off, without them harming you?” Creek asked him curiously, trying to ignore how much it hurt when Branch let go of his hand and spoke to him without a shred of compassion in his voice.

“Oh, that’s easy, I have this to keep me safe from them.” As he spoke Branch placed the backpack down on the grass and pulled out of it a set off leather work clothes, with gloves, boots and a hat similar to that of a bee keeper. Branch started to pull these clothes on over his own, when he was finished dressing in the protective clothing, Branch spread a large thick sheet out on the grass to catch the blooms, pulled out some shears and then said to Creek. “You might want to leave while I do this.”

“Actually, I’ve been wanting to talk to you for a while now and I think if I leave then I won’t be able to catch up to you for ages again.” Creek said to him with a touch of anger creeping into his voice as he spoke to Branch.

“Alright then how about this, you stand out of the way at the edge of the clearing where I know you won’t be hurt by the blooms and we’ll talk.” Branch said as he started to work on the bush while feeling a little confused as to why Creek would have been looking for him so diligently.

Creek took Branch’s words to heart, as he knew when it came to safety Branch was always very serious and walked away from the bush. When he reached the edge of the clearing the bush was in, Creek turned back to Branch and then said to him. “So, look I wanted to say sorry about making you sing that song…It was way over the mark, even for me. After everything I did you had every right not to trust me.”

Branch sighed deeply before saying to him. “Look I also admit that I shouldn’t have behaved in the way I did after you returned, but I’ll admit that I still don’t trust you Creek.”

“I can understand that. I was a, selfish, idiot, but I was so scared and just looked for the quickest way out of the situation I found myself in…That doesn’t excuse what I did, but I am sorry for it and I hope in time you may come to forgive me.” Creek told Branch in an earnest tone of voice.

Branch trimmed the bush in silence for a few moments not quite sure what to make of Creek apologising to him like this, but eventually he said to Creek. “Thank you for the apology. As for forgiving you…I guess it might be possible in time, but are you asking me to just forgive you for betraying the tribe or for all of the negative things which happened between us in the past as well?”

“Both.” Creek admitted blushing a little as he made this confession to Branch.

Branch turned towards Creek, he gave him a long look which Creek felt like was burning into his very soul and after a long silence Branch spoke. “You certainly like to ask for a lot don’t you?”

Creek drew himself up and tried to be his normal cocky self. “Well, if I’m going to try to make peace with you I might as well do so in style.”

Branch shook his head slightly, he turned back to his work as he said to him. “Something things never change with you do they? Still trying to be the strutting peacock of the tribe and there I was thinking you might actually be serious for once.”

Creek sighed deeply, he hated himself for acting the way he just had, Creek knew well enough that type of behaviour annoyed Branch, but like the pompous fool he was he had gone and done it any way, it was no small wonder that Branch didn’t trust him. “I am serious Branch. I want to make peace with you and maybe if possible become friends with you once more.”

“We’ll see Creek give me time that’s all I ask.” Branch turned to creek, and said to him softly before returning to his work once again.

Creek knew he couldn’t push Branch any further at this time, so he decided it would be best to accept what Branch was willing to offer him at this point and be grateful for this chance. “Thank you for giving me this chance, I know I don’t really deserve it, but I hope to prove to you that I deserve this.”

Branch gave him a nod, before asking him curiously. “How would you like to begin?”

Creek had to admit this was a rather good question. “Well I have already begun by apologising to you and you have accepted it…Maybe we could find time to do something together?”

“That’s a good suggestion, but we’ve never really had any similar interest… So, what could we do together?” Branch asked in a thoughtful voice as he considered what they could do. Creek frowned in concentration trying to think of a good answer to this question himself. After a few moments of silent thought on this conundrum Branch said slowly to Creek. “Well I like to be out in nature mostly to collect things for the bunker…But I could make time to just go for a walk with you…Maybe once a week? On a Sunday if that fits in with your schedule.”

Cree found himself really liking the idea of being able to spend time alone with Branch a great deal, so Creek quickly nodded with agreement to this idea as he said to Branch with a note of happiness and relief clear in his voice. “A walk…I like the sound of that, once a week on a Sunday is fine by me…I think that this will be a good start for both of us.”

Branch was a little surprised by this easy acceptance of his idea from Creek which was clear in his voice as he said to Creek. “I’m glad that you are so willing to go along with my idea.”

“It is sensible as well as a good idea, I like to walk, I also enjoy nature and if you want to walk with me I think it would be a good way for us to start building bridges.” Creek said trying to sound casual and not to excited by the idea of spending time with Branch.

Having now finished trimming the bush, Branch carefully collected the blooms up in the sheet, then put it into a second bag, before pulling the hood off and shaking out his hair. As Creek watched him do this his mouth went dry, he felt utterly enchanted and his fingers positively itched to comb through Branch’s amazing royal blue hair. Branch turned, he gave Creek a small smile, the first one he had received from him since his returned, and sent Creek’s heart galloping, he fought to concentrate as Branch spoke to him. “Well then I will see you at six on Sunday. I have to tidy this up.”

“Of course.” Creek watched Branch leave with the bag of blooms before returning to the troll tree feeling rather pleased with himself for the progress he had made with Branch that day while at the same time he felt a strange gnawing empty feeling eating at him from inside.


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I am still a little ill.

Part two:

That Sunday Creek made his way down to the central clearing in the troll village for his meeting with Branch, he had been looking forward to his walk with Branch all week and now it was here there was a lightness in his heart which Creek didn’t understand, but liked a great deal. Creek wished he could work out why Branch kept giving him all these strange feelings and what they meant, but every time Creek thought he had at last figured it all out another new feeling came to the surface to confuse him all over again.

As he drew closer to their meeting point Creek could hear Branch’s voice, this instantly sent his heart hammering and his nerves tingling. When the crowds of trolls parted Creek saw Branch, he was standing talking to Poppy, instantly Creek noticed how at ease they were together, there was an air of intimacy to them which Creek couldn’t help but wish would exist between himself and Branch already.

Creek found himself wondering if Branch and Poppy were already a couple, because even watching them for a short while he could tell if they were not in a romantic relationship yet then it wouldn’t be to long before they would be a couple. This idea made Creek feel both sick and angry at the same time, there was also a hot burning feeling mixed in with them, it took Creek a few moments to realise that he was jealous of Poppy’s relationship with Branch. Creek was utterly stunned to realise he envied Poppy in this way, he had never even felt like this before in his life and Creek had to admit that he didn’t much like this new emotion or what it might mean for him.

Creek took a deep breath, he pushed all this to one side in order to look at it more closely later, and instead made his way across the clearing over to Branch and Poppy, as he reached them Creek caught the end of their conversation. “Yes, I’ll be coming to Smidge’s birthday party Wednesday night.” Branch assured her.

Poppy smiled brightly at Branch. “Great! Oh hey Creek.”

Branch turned to look at Creek as she great him and Creek was quick to smile at them and say. “Hi Poppy. Hello Branch.”

“Right on time.” Branch said to him with satisfaction clear in his voice.

Poppy looked back and forth between them with a bemused expression on her face and asked her with surprise lacing her voice. “You two are meeting up for something?”

Branch gave Poppy a nod, before explaining. “Yes, Creek and I have decided to try to make peace, to that end we are taking a walk together this afternoon. If you’ll excuse us Poppy we should be going.”

“Sure no problem! I am glad to see you two trying to make peace at last. You two have fun!” Poppy said to them in a bright voice, before walking away grinning in delight.

Creek and Branch looked at each other for a few moments, Branch shrugged as he said with an odd humorous twinkle in his eye. “You’ll notice some things about Poppy never change.”

Unable to help it Creek chuckled, the tension now relived between them the two male trolls set off into the forest together. “So were shall we walk to today?” Creek asked Branch curiously.

Branch took a few moments to think over the answer to this question before he answered it. “What do you say to going to rainbow falls?”

“Sounds good. So since we are trying to get to know each other a little better I thought I’d confess that I write the worst poetry you have ever heard. I honestly think it’s why I never tried to woo anyone.” Creek admitted to Branch, he felt nervous as he made the confession, but tried to keep his voice light and friendly despite his nerves.

“It can’t be that bad.” Branch said to him a small smile playing around the edge of his lips as he spoke.

“Trust me terrible doesn’t even cover it.” Creek told him with an over dramatic shudder.

Branch gave him an amused smile, he found that he rather liked Creek being so candid with him, it was kind of refreshing and endearing in a strange way he didn’t quiet understand. “Oh well, you’ll just have to hope some troll decides it’s worth the trouble to woo you.”

Creek gave Branch a playful shove as he said in mock hurt. “Hey! I resent that! I am completely worth wooing.”

“Says you. I’m yet to see the proof of that statement.” Branch shot back, his eyes full of laughter.

Creek walked ahead of him swaying his hips and purring in a very over the top voice. “Why darling any troll can see I’m divine and well worth wooing.”

For the first time Creek heard Branch laugh, it was a deep rich sound which sent pulses of delight surging through him. When Branch caught his breath again he said to Creek with a huge grin on his face. “You peacock.”

“Oh only when I want to impress a troll I think is worth the effort.” Creek told him coming back to walk at Branch’s side again. “So you and Poppy seem to be very close…I mean I’m not surprised after the way you saved her and the others, but still I had no idea the two of you were dating.”

Branch looked to Creek, he let out a deep sigh, before saying in a low voice tinged with sadness. “Poppy and I aren’t dating…I’d love to, but ever since Poppy became Queen and we made peace with the Bergens, Poppy has been throwing herself into both her rule and making sure nothing disrupts our new relationship with the Bergens.”

Creek couldn’t help but notice the sadness in Branch’s voice and in the spirit of trying to be a better friend to him said to Branch. “Yeah that sounds just like Poppy, she tends to get so wrapped up in her projects that she loses focus on other things…Look maybe this is to soon and I’m over stepping some kind of line, but I’ve known Poppy for years and sometimes unless you draw her focus to your feelings by telling her something is bothering you then Poppy won’t notice.”

Branch was quite surprised by this freely advice from Creek, but he had to admit that it did make sense. “Thanks Creek I’ll remember that.”

“Your welcome.” Creek told him trying to sound off handed while once again his inside felt like they were twisting into a painful knot.

After this the two male trolls walked in silence for a few moments before Branch said in a soft and shy voice. “When I am bored in the bunker I make toys, at first I donated them to the other orphans, but when they grew older I started giving them to the school or leaving them around the village for the children to find.”

Creek looked at Branch, he was extremely surprised by this confession that he was an orphan, but he didn’t ask about that instead he asked. “Do you still make the toys?”

“Yeah, I still leave them in places for the kids to find, I enjoy watching their faces light up when they find one…I did it to keep my dad alive too…He was a toy maker…” Branch’s sentence petered off, his shoulders hunched slightly, then Branch shook himself in order to dislodge the sadness which came with thinking of his family. “Sorry, thinking about them…Still hurts.”

Creek gulped hard, he’d never heard Branch sound so vulnerable before and all Creek wanted to do was hug him, but he held back on this urge instead he said to Branch. “That’s understandable…It’s not easy for any of us to think about those we lost.”

“True…Very true. So other than yoga and meditation do you have any other interests?” Branch asked wanting to get away from the painful subject of their pasts.

“I paint.” Creek told him quietly.

Branch gave Creek a surprised look, he had not expected Creek to have such a past time, but now he knew that Creek painted he was rather intrigued by this fact. “Really, I wouldn’t have expected you to be a painter. What do you like to paint?”

Creek shrugged nonchalantly and said to Branch. “Oh anything which catches my eye really, but mostly I draw plants, bugs and flowers. I’ve always wanted to try to paint a portrait, but you know how trolls are they just can’t sit still that long.”

Branch gave him a nod of agreement and then said. “Yeah I can see how that would be very difficult to manage.”

Creek found himself imagining what it might be like to have Branch sit for a painting, thinking of this made a pleasant warmth bloom inside Creek and seep it’s way through him. Before Creek could stop himself he took in Branch’s colours and the lines of his body, already starting to imagine what paints he might use to capture his amazingly subtle hues of colour. Thinking about this idea had Creek suddenly picturing Branch naked while he painted him, instantly Creek blushed and forced the picture out of his mind and sought desperately for a safe topic of discussion to keep that picture out of his head. Creek was so very glad to see the falls up ahead and said quickly to Branch. “I’m always amazed by the beauty of this place.”

“I’ve never really taken the time before now to come here and just enjoy how beautiful it is.” Branch said with a small smile as he took the time to look at the falls.

“What shall we do now we are here?” Creek asked his companion curiously.

Branch looked at Creek. “Well we could sit and watch the water while we talk, it sure is a lovely enough spot to do so.”

Creek gave him a smile, he felt that this was a wonderful idea. “That sounds really good.” 

Together the two of them sat on the grass together side by side for the longest time neither said anything they just sat admiring the falls. Creek turned to look at his companion, slowly Branch also turned to look at him, their eyes met, neither one moved for a few moments, then Branch shook himself and forced himself to look away from Creek.

Stung by him doing this, Creek couldn’t stop himself from asking Branch with hurt clear in his voice. “Can’t you even stand to look at me for a little while?”

“It’s not that…It’s just…I can’t explain it.” Branch told him, in a voice which was full of conflict and there was an expression of hurt on his face. “I’m sorry…I didn’t mean to hurt you or upset you…I just…I just can’t explain it.”

Concern trickled through Creek, he had never seen Branch react like this. Gently he placed a hand onto one of Branch’s arms as he said to him. “Please try to explain it Branch.”

“Looking at you makes me feel so many things, I’m still angry with you and part of me still wants to hate you for everything which happened, but…But part of me wants to forgive you and let you close to me again…I’m just terrified that if I do you’ll hurt me again. I…I don’t want to be hurt, I don’t want to go to that grey place again.” As he spoke Branch glared at Creek.

Creek sighed deeply. “I can understand all of that. I’m not at all proud of what I did…I should have been the one apologising…If it helps I was afraid…”

“You were afraid?” Branch asked him with surprise.

“Yeah. I was…I’d knew I’d done something terrible, but I didn’t want any troll to think it had affected me…In reality I should have let you all see it had changed me especially you.” Creek admitted feeling utterly horrible for everything he had done all over again.

Branch took a deep breath, he let it out and then turned to look at Creek again. “I want to try to put the past behind us, it’s just hard for me.”

“I can understand that, as I admitted before I’ve done little enough to help with it, but I think it is good that we are at least talking about it.” Creek said to him his voice soft and tinged with sadness.

Branch gave him a nod. “Yes, it is good. I of all trolls know what it is like to hold onto thing which cause you pain and let it damage you.”

“You’re talking about what turned you grey aren’t you?” Creek asked him perceptively.

Branch cast his eyes down, he gave Creek a single affirmative jerk of the head. “Yes…Poppy and the others from the snack pack know what happened to me.”

Creek felt a hot flash of anger and envy as Branch told him this, but at the same time he felt like he wanted to show understanding of the fact he didn’t want to talk to him about what had happened to him just yet. “I won’t make you tell me, you can tell me if and when you feel ready to.”

“Thank you.” Branch felt truly grateful for Creek’s understanding. “I’m afraid I may be slow opening up to you…It was hard enough with Poppy and I trust her more than any other troll.”

Creek gave Branch one of his best smiles as he said. “I can wait for you to be ready Branch. I’m nothing if not patient.”

“That’s good to know. You know you should think about painting this place, I’m sure it would be lovely.” Branch said in a soft voice, once more trying to build bridges between them.

“You know I think you are right.” As he spoke Creek looked back to the falls.

“There is something I want to ask you, why do you call every troll love?” Branch asked him very curiously.

Creek was quiet for a few moments. “I think it is because I always wanted to find a special troll and at the same time wanted no one to work out which troll I loved the most…I guess I just didn’t want to be rejected and over the years it’s become habit for me…”

“So there is some troll special then…I won’t ask who, you clearly want to keep it to yourself.” Branch said to him not wanting to pry.

Creek sighed before saying softly. “Why do hearts and emotions have to be so complicated?”

“Probably because if they weren’t life wouldn’t be so interesting.” Branch told him with a smile and a chuckle.

Creek found himself chuckling too. “That is very true.”

“It’s getting late we should head back.” Branch said getting to his feet and holding out a hand towards Creek.

Creek accepted his hand, he felt a thrill go through him as their hands met and Branch effortlessly helped him up onto his feet. “Thanks.”

The two male trolls walked back to the village in a complete but companionable silence each of them lost in their thoughts about the other and when had begun to happen between them.


	3. Chapter three

Chapter three:

Creek had to admit that he had been rather surprised by the fact that when he wasn’t inventing that Branch made the toys for the younger troll, but after he thought about this for a little while Creek realised that this made a lot of sense. After all as Branch had said he knew what it was like to be alone and have nothing, and as Branch liked to invent Creek assumed that making toys must be a nice change for him. 

It had also stunned Creek to realise that being close to Branch, trying to be his friend and make peace with him had been a lot easier for him than he had thought it would be. Creek found himself fealing very hopeful that perhaps they could become close friends just as they had been in their distant youth.

Over the next few days after their walk in the forest Creek found himself watching Branch closely as he tried over and over again to talk to Poppy about what had happened between them. Poppy however seemed to keep finding a lot of different ways avoiding the subject, most of which seemed to happen by random chance, but these coincidences happened so often that Creek started to doubted their validity. 

As he watched the hurt in Branch’s eyes when Poppy walked away from him yet again to deal with a situation between the trolls and the Bergens which required her mediation as Queen. Creek found himself feeling a combination of pity and concern towards Branch, while at the same time though Creek also admired the tenacity of Branch. Creek couldn’t but feel that Branch didn’t deserve this behaviour from Poppy, Creek considered confronting Poppy over her behaviour, but he couldn’t help but feel that Branch wouldn’t want him too and Creek didn’t want to upset their newly formed peace.

On the evening of the fourth day after the walk with Branch Creek made his way to the hatch of the bunker, Creek knocked on it and a few moments later Branch called out. “Just a moment!”

When the hatch which led into Branch’s home opened he was extremely surprised to see Creek standing there and he asked in wide eyed surprise. “Creek I wasn’t expecting to see you, why are you here?”

Creek answered this question with complete honesty. “I was worried about you, I’d noticed that things didn’t seem to be going well between Poppy and yourself.”

Branch sighed deeply, his ears fall down a little and looks sadly at the grass. “Yeah…I’ve been trying my best to talk to Poppy about our relationship, but well I’m sure you’ve noticed I haven’t managed to get any were. I mean I know that it wasn’t the brightest moment in troll history, and that she has a lot to do as Queen, but I just want to know if Poppy meant that she loved me…”

“I can understand that…” Creek told him giving him an understanding smile.

Branch shook himself out of his depressing thoughts, before saying apologetically to Creek. “I’m sorry where are my manners! Would you like to come in and have tea with me?” 

Stunned by this question Creek found himself asking Branch. “I can come in really?”

“Yes, you can if you would like to.” Branch assured him giving Creek a small smile as he did so.

“I’d love to!” Creek told him with a huge smile on his face.

Branch made his way back into the bunker, he carefully helped Creek down into his home so he wouldn’t fall and hurt himself, when they reached the ground Branch then led him into the main living space of the bunker. As they came into this space Creek took the room in, it was very homely and decorated in earthy shades which Creek felt suited Branch perfectly. “You have a lovely home.”

“Thank you, this is only a small part of the bunker though. I’ll have to give you the grand tour one day.” Branch told him with a small smile, he felt rather pleased to hear Creek admiring his home after so many years of his home being mocked by other trolls.

Creek smiled back at him, it made him feel wonderful to know that Branch wanted to show him the rest of his home. “I would love to have a tour. This place looks amazing.”

“I’ll admit I’m rather proud of my bunker.” Branch said looking around at his home with pride clear in his eyes, before heading out of the main room, to the kitchen saying to Creek as he went. “So, do you have a preference for what kind of tea I make you?”

“As long as it’s not blueberry I’ll be fine.” Creek told Branch following him to the kitchen, as he came into the room his eyes went wide and while Creek looked around Branch got out the cups and put the tea bags into them. Creek had never seen such a large and amazingly well equipped kitchen in a troll home before now. “Oh wow…! Okay now I have kitchen envy.”

Branch who had been filling the kettle, turned to look at him and chuckled, it was as he did this that Creek noticed the cups sitting on the side and asked with awe in his voice. “Are those whimsical pottery tea cups?”

“Yes they are.” Branch told him a little confused by his awe.

Creek came over to look at them. “This is the blue rose pattern, it’s so rare now. Do you have a whole set?”

“I do. I didn’t know it was rare though. I always loved these cups, they belonged to my mother, a wedding gift.” Branch explained, before saying to him. “I take it you have an interest in whimsical pottery.”

“Yeah…I collect it.” Creek admitted to Branch with a small smile.

“Huh…” Branch said thoughtfully. “Watch the kettle for me would you, there is something I want to get.”

Creek gave him a nod, he watched Branch leave the Kitchen wondering what it was he was going to get, as they had been on the subject of whimsical pottery that it would be a piece of pottery from the collection. Creek found himself wondering with a twinge of excitement exactly what it might be.

Branch returned to the kitchen with a box, he placed it down on the counter, opened up the box and carefully extracted from it two carefully wrapped objects. “I think these might interest you.”

Creek came over to the box, while Branch made his way back over to the kettle and poured out the boiling water in order to make the two cups of tea for them. While Branch was busy doing this Creek carefully unwrapped the two objects, it turned out it was two vases of the cherry blossom pattern. “Branch these are exquisite. I’ve read about the cherry blossom pattern, but I have never seen one in such good condition before now.”

Branch brought the tea over, he handed one mug to Creek and said. “My family liked whimsical pottery…me included. I brought these two, along with twelve pottery pods.”

“You have some of the pods too! I am so envious!” Creek exclaimed hardly able to hide his envy over Branch owning these vases and the pods.

Branch found himself chuckling again. “At least we have a common interest we can talk about.”

Creek smiled at him, he was thrilled to know they had a common interest which would help them build a good future relationship between them. “That’s true we do.”

“Come on let’s drink that tea before it get’s cold.” Branch said to Creek handing one of the mugs to him and gesturing towards the main room of the bunker.

Creek accepted the cup of tea from Branch, then together they made their way into the living room, the two of them sat on the sofa, and sipped the tea, Creek let out a hum of appreciation. “This is really good tea.”

“Thank you, it’s my own blend, care to guess what is in it?” Branch asked him with a playful smile.

Creek sipped a little more of the tea, before saying to Branch. “I can taste dew berry, I think there is a hint of camomile, and also some elderflower.”

“Your good at this, you got all of them correct.” Branch told Creek with a smile, he was pleasantly surprised by the fact that Creek had guessed each of the things in his tea correct.

Creek gave Branch a shy smile and shrugged as he said to him. “I love to drink tea, so I would be good at working out what you had used to make it.”

Branch smiled back at him, he sighed softly and then said gratefully to Creek. “I’ve enjoyed having you here tonight…I think I needed the company even if I didn’t realise it myself.”

Gently Creek lay a hand on his arm, he sought for something to say in order to comfort Branch and eventually said to him in a gentle voice. “Don’t let it get you down, I’m sure once things settle with the Bergens and Poppy’s reign as Queen she will have time to talk to you about what happened. Would you like me to stay with you tonight?”

“No you don’t need to stay with me, I think I’ll be alright, but thank you…For everything today, Creek I really am grateful for it.” Branch told him with honesty and a small smile.

“You are most welcome.” Creek told him earnestly, he was for some reason he couldn’t fathom Creek was happy that Branch was allowing him to keep his hand on his arm. While he could do so Creek found himself taking in the warmth of that arm and its hidden strength. When Creek had finished his tea he slowly Creek put his empty cup to one side on a table in front of the sofa, he reluctantly took his hand away from Branch’s arm and got to his feet. “Well I should head back to the village before it gets to dark. Let me know when I can come for that tour of your home or for some more tea with you. I’ll still see you Sunday?”

“Of course I’ll let you know and I will meet you on Sunday at the same time and in the same place as last time.” Branch assured him, putting his own empty cup on the same table Creek had used a moment ago, he got to his feet beside Creek. 

When Creek had spoken about going home to his pod and leaving him alone for the rest of the night, Branch felt strange empty feeling, followed by a painful pang inside. Branch reasoned that this was because he had been struggling with Poppy and his relationship lately and he felt a little vulnerable at the moment. Branch also wondered if some of his desire to keep another troll close was because all the others seemed to have slid back into behaving just as they had before the Bergens had come crashing back into their lives and while he was still worried things might go wrong yet again. 

Still to want Creek to stay because of these reasons seemed silly and strange to him, after all Branch had been alone for years before Poppy and their adventure. So Branch not wanting to show to the other male troll that he was hurting and vulnerable let Creek out of his home and watched him walk into the darkness an odd heavy darkness hanging close about him.

Branch quickly shoved these darker feelings to one side, he had no intention of letting them come to fester in his heart, because he knew well enough what the result of such a thing would be. Branch had promised himself, Poppy and his grandma’s spirit he would not go back to being grey and he was determined to keep his word to them all.

As he walked home Creek’s thoughts kept retuning to Branch, he knew the other troll was suffering because of Poppy and he wanted to help, but at the same time couldn’t help but feel it wasn’t his place to interfere with their relationship. Creek sighed deeply he guessed that all he could really do was be there for Branch as a good friend should be and be ready to help and support him in any way.

When he reached his home, Creek’s mind was still on Branch, but not in the way it had been before, he was remembering the way that arm bad felt under his fingers, the soft skin and the well defined muscles. A wonderful fluttering feeling and a warmth spread through Creek, it was a pleasurable feeling, one which Creek had never felt before, but he decide he rather liked it.

When Creek went to bed that night, he was looking forward to seeing Branch once more and wondered where they might walk to this time. Creek thought that perhaps the flower meadows would be nice and as he drifted off to sleep he decided he would suggest this destination for their latest walk to Branch when they met in a few days time.


	4. Chapter four

Chapter four:

When Sunday arrived it was raining hard, the sight of this dismal weather caused Creek let out a disappointed sigh, as it appeared that he wouldn’t be able to go for a walk with Branch today and he had been looking forward to it so much. Creek was still very concerned for Branch’s state of mind, he didn’t want the other troll to go back to being grey and Creek felt that their walk would be a good distraction for Branch from his concerns over Poppy.

Creek was jogged out of his thoughts by a knocking on the door of his pod, quickly he made his way to the door and opened it. His eyes widened at the sights of Branch, standing there dressed for the weather. “Hey, I figured we couldn’t go out for our walk today, so I thought maybe instead you might like to come over to the bunker and have that tour I offered you.”

Creek had to admit it was a thoughtful offer, he looked around the troll at the deep grey sky and the torrents of rain. “I would love that, but it looks like that weather is going to only get worse. Why don’t you come in, we can have tea and something to eat together, maybe after that the weather will have cleared some and we can go to the bunker?”

As the rain started to pelt down ever harder than before Branch gave him a nod and stepped into the pod. Creek took his leaf umbrella, he put it to one side, Branch looked down at his drenched and dripping clothes, he felt very guilty for the mess he was making in Creek’s hall way, so he said apologetically to Creek. “Sorry I’m soaking and dripping all over your floor.”

Creek shook his head at the remorseful troll. “It’s alright, water can be cleaned up. Stay here I’ll get you some towels and a pair of trousers.”

Branch gave him a nod, quickly Creek made his way back into his pod, quickly he found what he wanted and then hastily made his way back to Branch with the trousers and a few large towels. Creek placed all of items onto a table in the hallway, he then picked up one towel and handed it across to Branch. Who took it from him with a smile and said to him gratefully. “Thank you.”

Once Branch had dried off as best as he could with the first towel, he handed it back to Creek who handed him across another one for his hair and when Branch had also dried this off to the best of his abilities he also gave this now wet towel back to Creek. “I’ll go and put these somewhere to dry off, why don’t you change into the trousers while I do that.”

Branch gave Creek a nod of agreement, seeing this Creek set off to hang the now very wet towels in the bathroom so it could dry. Creek made sure to take his time with the towel so that he wouldn’t disturbed Branch while he changed out of his wet trousers. 

When at last Creek returned to the main room of the pod Branch was standing in the doorway from the entranceway looking into the pod clearly feeling a little shy and nervous. Creek had never seen such an expression on Branch’s face before now, he found it enchanting and cute all at the same time and it made him want to set Branch at ease. “Come in and take a seat Branch.”

Branch gave him a grateful smile, he stepped into the room and asked politely. “Thank you, I will do, but first where can I put my trousers to dry?”

“In the bathroom with the towels will be best, it’s that door over there.” Creek told him pointing the way to him.

With a nod Branch made his way to the bathroom, he hung his trousers over a nearby towel rail to dry off and then went back to the main room of the pod where he sat down on the sofa to wait for the tea and whatever Creek had made for them to eat.

When Creek came back into the main room of his pod and noticed Branch sitting there waiting for him, he felt his heart beat faster, butterflies broke loose inside him and Creek committed Branch being here in his home with him to his memory.

As Creek walked over towards Branch, he looked up at Creek, their eyes locked and Branch felt an overwhelming sense of peace a feeling which he found himself liking, while at the same time he didn’t understand this feeling as was so often the case when he was around Creek lately.

Creek settled the tray on a table in the room, on which were two whimsical mugs with the sunflower pattern on them and with them was two plates one with sandwiches piled high on it and another with a selection of cupcakes. “These look wonderful, thank you.”

Creek sat down on the sofa next to Branch, was extremely happy to be able to be this close to Branch again and bathe in the warmth of his body once more. “It’s not a problem, I am very glad to have you here as my guest.”

Slowly Branch looked around Creek’s pod and then said to his host. “It’s been a long time since I spent a lot of time in a pod, even though I have had my colours back…To be honest being in one still feels a odd to me.”

“I can understand that.” Creek told him with compassion clear in his voice.

Branch looked at Creek sitting beside him, for the first time since they were young Branch took him in, there was no denying Creek was a handsome troll, who he was starting to see had a good heart hidden under all of his bravado and Branch felt a pleasant warm feeling go through him one which yet again he didn’t understand but liked a great deal.

In silence they ate some of the sandwiches and then Creek held one of the mugs of tea out towards Branch. “It’s green tea.”

“Thank you. I’ve never tried green tea…” He said accepting the cup from Creek and then sipping the tea tastings its flavour before he drank the cup he looked to host and said to him. “This isn’t too bad.”

Creek smiled softly at him. “I thought you would like it.” Silence once more fell as they sipped their tea for a moment before they placed their empty cups to one side on a nearby table.

At the same time they both reached for the same cupcake, their hands met, quickly the two of them snatched their hands back, as their hands hovered not quiet reaching for the cupcake or going back to their sides the eyes of the two of them met and Branch and Creek blushed. Branch’s eyes went to Creek’s hovering hand, slowly he reached not for the cupcake, but instead for Creek’s hand and took it into his.

Creek took a deep startled breath, this was such a simple action on Branch’s part, but it sent his heart flying and he closed his fingers around the hand holding his. Once again their gazes met, neither one of them moved, they just sat there quietly holding hands and looking at each other.

Branch felt so connected to Creek right now, he yearned to bring him close, but Branch didn’t act on this feeling as he felt sure he was only feeling like this towards Creek because of the problems between himself and Poppy. As he stared into Creek’s eyes though he could sense something was there between them, Branch remembered this feeling from the long ago and far away time of their childhood and he couldn’t help but wonder what it might mean for them both.

Branch wasn’t alone in recognising this feeling humming between them from so long ago so too did Creek, who felt like he had rediscovered something very special which he had lost and Creek was determined that he would not loose whatever this bond was he had with Branch ever again.

Slowly and reluctantly they let go of each other’s hand, but Branch and Creek had both known that something had changed between them forever, they didn’t know what it was or what it meant quiet yet, but the two of them knew it was powerful, important and also very special. Creek lifted the cupcake they had both been reaching for what seemed like hours ago, when it had only been moments ago and held it out to Branch. “Here you take it.”

“Thank you.” He said softly to Creek as he accepted this chocolate cupcake from the other troll with a smile.

Creek smiled back at him. “You are welcome.”

“I didn’t know you liked chocolate cupcakes, just as I do.” Branch said to him.

“They are my favourite.” Creek confessed.

Branch looked at the cupcake, he broke the cupcake in half and he held out one half to Creek. “Then how about we share?”

Creek accepted this half from Branch, his heart was fluttering again because of this sweet unexpected gesture. “That sounds good.” Sharing a smile they both ate their part of the chocolate cupcake, after he had eaten his part Creek cheekily said to Branch. “At least now know I what to bring to the bunker when I visit again for tea or the tour and that I can bribe you with chocolate cupcakes.”

Branch was glad he had finished his cupcake, because couldn’t hold back the laugh which left him when Creek said this to him. “Yes we can bribe each other, for what though I wonder?”

Those words caused Creek’s heart and mind to race with all sorts of ideas, Creek was carefully not to give his flustered state away to Branch, so instead he gave Branch a careless shrug as he said in a surprisingly calm voice. “I am sure we will find out together.”

Branch looked outside at the weather and then back to Creek. “It doesn’t look like that rain is going to stop anytime soon.”

“I think your right about that. Would you like to stay here with me for the night?” Creek asked him feeling slightly nervous as he did so.

The instant Creek asked him this question Branch blushed while his heart started to fluttering inside him. “I wouldn’t want to intrude. I’m sure I can make it home just fine.”

“Branch don’t be so stubborn, I wouldn’t have asked you to stay with me if I didn’t want you here. Besides if you went out in that storm I’d be worried that you got hurt on the way home or caught some sort of cold from the bad weather.” Creek told him honestly, while he hoped that Branch would believe him.

A rumble of thunder from outside cut any arguments which Branch might have had, he looked out at the weather and then back to Creek before saying with a slight chuckle to his voice. “I think that would be a very good idea.”

“I’ve not seen a storm this bad since we where children.” Creek reminisced, smiling softly as he remembered that day so long ago.

Slowly Branch smiled too as he said in a soft voice. “Yeah I remember…We got trapped in the library together and we ended up sitting by the window watching it rain, I read you stories until you fell asleep and then I made sure you were comfortable until the storm was over.”

“I have to ask are my memories of you carrying me home that day real or not?” Creek asked Branch curiously. Instantly Branch blushed, he gave Creek a nod in answer to the question, Creek responded to this by slowly putting his arms around Branch and giving him a hug. “Thank you.”

Branch returned this hug, this act made him feel warm inside, he was struck by just how right it felt to hold Creek close like this and he wondered not for the first time what exactly was happening to him. These feelings took him back to his childhood with Creek, they had perplexed him then and they still confused him now. Branch had felt sure those puzzling feelings he had once felt for Creek were long gone, but now it appeared those feelings hadn’t gone away they had just been hiding away waiting for an excuse to come to the surface again and once more throw his feelings and thoughts in disarray.

Creek felt utterly relaxed and safe in Branch’s arms, he didn’t want to move this felt so right, as his fingers took hold of Branch’s jacket Creek never wanted to let go of Branch ever again. Slowly Creek tilted his head back, he looked up at Branch, he met the gaze of Creek and Branch felt that surge of protectiveness which he had felt towards Creek before. Branch broke this embrace, an action which pained both of them, though neither of them wanted to admit to this just yet. “It’s getting late where shall I sleep for the night?”

“I’ll show you guest room.” Creek told him, he quickly got up from the sofa and showed Branch the way.

Branch stepped into the room and said politely to Creek. “Thank you.” 

“Well good night, I’ll see you in the morning.” Creek turned and left Branch alone in the bedroom so that he could get ready for bed in peace and made his way to his bedroom, which suddenly felt big and empty after being so close to Branch.

When the two male trolls went to bed that night they two male trolls had each other on their minds and after today Creek and Branch were now even more confused with what was happening to them than they had been before. It was clear to them both that despite the fact all they had wanted to do was to become friends that there was something more to their relationship then wither of them had realised.


	5. Chapter five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey all I am glad to see you are all still reading. Here is the latest chapter!

Chapter five:

Branch wasn’t sure what it was that woke him up or what the time was but it was still very dark. Branch frowned to himself, it wasn’t at all like him to wake up in the middle of the night like this. At first he put this strange occurrence down to being in a strange bed and not underground, but then he heard it small pathetic frightened noises coming from another part of the pod and Branch knew that these noses of fright had to be coming from Creek.

Frowning with concern Branch got out of bed, he followed the noises they guided him to a closed door across the hallway from his own. Being careful not to disturb the occupant of this room Branch quietly opened the door into the room, he could instantly tell that this was Creek’s bedroom, he quickly located the now much louder noises of fright as coming from Creek. 

Branch felt that he couldn’t leave Creek like this, he quietly made his way over to the side of Creek’s bed Creek was clearly still asleep, but Creek’s face had an expression of pure fear on it. Branch wondered what he was dreaming about to make him so scared, but despite his curiosity Branch decided he wouldn’t ask Creek about his nightmare, instead he would let Creek tell him about it if he wished to.

Once again not wanting to wake Creek any more than he was Branch carefully sat down on the edge of the bed and then Branch gently stroked over Creek’s two tone hair trying to calm him saying in a soft voice as he did so. “Shh, shh it’s alright.”

Creek’s eyes flickered open for a moment and he whispered in a frightened voice. “Branch…” Clearly thinking he was still dreaming Creek took hold of the other troll’s hand, he pulled the Branch down into the bed with him.

Branch found that at this moment he really didn’t have the heart to fight the still shaking male troll as he nuzzled close to him and fell straight back to sleep. “It’s alright Creek, I’m here now, your safe.” As Branch said this he closed his arms around Creek, who instantly stopped shaking and let out a contented sigh.

The reaction to what he had done by Creek made Branch smile softly, he then settled down along side Creek and hoped that when the other male troll woke in the morning Creek wouldn’t react negatively to finding him in his bed, but before Branch could dwell on those more pessimistic thoughts he drifted into a deep and peaceful sleep.

When Creek woke the next morning he slowly became aware that there was a warmth next to him and arms holding him close in a firm embrace. Knowing there was only one other troll in his pod and vaguely remembering pulling him into bed with him last night caused Creek’s eyes to fly open to check if he really was in bed with Branch and sure enough he was.

Creek blushed brightly, then he looked at Branch, he was still asleep, his face was soft and Creek hoped that this meant that he wasn’t upset with what had happened. Creek decided that he rather liked the feeling of Branch’s strong arms around him, all he wanted to do right now was nuzzle close to Branch and it was this emotion which made Creek realise what it was he was feeling towards Branch.

Creek felt overwhelmed by his realisation that he loved Branch, all this time he’d thought that he loved Poppy but it wasn’t the same love he felt for Branch, Creek could hardly believe that he had never realised what had been happening to him or how deep and strong his feelings for Branch were. Creek knew that he was never going to be able to be with Branch in any form of romantic relationship and he was shocked at how much this thought both hurt and saddened him.

Slowly Creek looked up at the peacefully asleep Branch and in that moment he knew he would never tell Branch of his feelings, because Branch was in love with Poppy and after everything he had already done Creek was determined that he wouldn’t hurt either of them by trying to come between them. Creek promised himself that from here on out he would be the best friend which Branch ever had and try to form a close brotherly bond with him no matter how much loving Branch with all of his heart hurt him.

Just for a now though Creek let himself bath in the warmth of Branch’s body, he enjoyed having him close like this and imagining that they were in fact in bed together as a couple. Creek committed this moment like so many other he had experienced with Branch to his memory determined never to forget it.

Branch woke up feeling warm and content, he rather liked these feelings at the same time Branch felt very lazy which was unusual for him. Slowly he opened his eyes and found that his arms were still full of Creek, who was looking up at him with a small apologetic smile on his face. “Sorry about last night.” Creek said to him in a small vulnerable voice.

Branch gazed at him, it felt strange to him to hear Creek looking and sounding like this and it tugged at something inside Branch. “It’s alright really.”

Creek gave Branch a grateful smile d told him in a soft voice. “Thank you for being so understanding Branch.”

“We all have our times when we need the unquestioning support of others. We are trying to be friends now and I wouldn’t be any kind of friend if I hadn’t helped you when you needed it.” Branch told him blushing slightly because Creek had thanked him for his help.

Creek couldn’t help but feel a little ashamed that he and the others had never tried to understand Branch better and had instead tried to force him to be just like them without stopping to think why he might find this difficult or even stopping to think that he might have dark shadows hidden in his past.

At the same time as this Creek couldn’t help but noticed that Branch was being kind enough not to ask about what had gone on last night, part of him was glad of this behaviour but another part of him yearned to talk about it. After thinking about this for a few moments Creek decided that if they were going to be friend, if he wanted to be close to Branch he needed to open up to him so that Branch felt able to do the same. “I was dreaming about my father…”

Branch was startled by these words and the soft sad voice Creek spoke them in, he looked at Creek and Branch wondered for a moment what he should say, but Creek continued before he could say a word. “I was only four or five, the memory of that day isn’t very clear, mostly just this big horrible clawed hand and him screaming run at me…It’s horrible…But then there are arms round me, this troll quietened my fright and a voice, a young but gentle and commanding voice telling me I’m safe…You know what I never knew who that troll was but I knew they were right I was safe they wouldn’t let me be harmed…I always wondered which troll it was they saved me that day…I didn’t realise they saved my life that day but I know that now I’m older.”

Branch wanted to tell Creek that had been him, but he was unsure if this would make Creek feel more upset than before so instead of admitting the truth Branch said to him. “Thank you for trusting me with what happened to cause you nightmare.”

“As you said we are friends…I want to let you in and show you parts of myself even the snack pack don’t know about. I hope that this will help you to feel safe to do the same with me in time.” Creek told him with great seriousness, before saying to Branch in a soft voice. “Besides I knew you would understand…”

As his words trailed off Branch gave Creek a nod and a small smile. “Yeah I understand completely. I…I have no one left…I don’t know if I told you that.”

Creek shook his head before saying to him. “No, but I guessed, you said you left the toys for other orphans. I was luckier than others I have my mother still.”

“I don’t even remember my mother she was gone by the time I was one, I only have photos and what I was told about her by others.” Branch said in a soft sad voice.

“I had no idea I’m sorry.” Creek gently hugged Branch close not wanting to scare the other male troll by hugging him to tightly.

Branch brought tightened his arms around Creek, he hid his face in him a little and Branch could feel the tears forming in his eyes, he thought he had shed all his tears long ago, but here were more of them Branch held them back he didn’t want to cry in front of Creek.

After what felt like forever to them both but was in fact only a few moments Branch slowly moved back from Creek and said in a low emotion filled voice. “I’m sorry, I thought I had more control of myself then that.”

Creek shook his head at Branch and sought to reassure him. “It’s alright we were talking about an emotional subject for both of us after all.”

“Thank you we should get up.” Branch said letting Creek go, he quickly got out of bed and putting the conversation about the past to an end.

Creek felt a stab of hurt that Branch wanted to get away from him so quickly, but at the same time he understood why Branch would want to stop talking about what had happened to him in his past and so Creek tried not to take his actions to heart.

Creek decided not to go straight after Branch as he felt that Branch need a few moments alone and instead Creek got ready for the day ahead. When Creek finally caught up to his guest he was in the kitchen and had clearly started making them breakfast, Creek wasn’t at all surprised that Branch had worked out where to find anything he might need to cook. 

Branch heard Creek come into the main room of the pod, he turned to see Creek in the doorway, as their eyes met Branch blushed a little ashamed about the way he had acted earlier towards Creek, this was one of the reasons he was making breakfast for them both. “I’m sorry about earlier Creek.”

“Don’t be I realise the past is hard for both of us. I didn’t take it personally.” Creek wanted to tell Branch that he shouldn’t ignore it or run away from the pain as much as he did, but he couldn’t help but feel that he had no room to be telling Branch what to be doing with his life at this time.

“I thought I would make us both breakfast to make up for my behaviour.” Branch told him blushing all over again.

Creek gave Branch his best smile. “Thank you Branch that was a kind thing for you to do.”

When Creek smiled at him like this Branch felt a warmth go through him, this confused him as he was usually completely immune to Creek and for the first time he knew something had really changed between the two of them, but Branch quickly discovered he didn’t know what it was. Before Branch could even pursue his own thoughts and feelings he was drawn back to the task of making them both pancakes for breakfast and these thoughts went right out of his mind.

Creek came into the kitchen and asked as he did so. “Tea with breakfast?”

“That sounds good.” As they worked preparing their meal the pair where totally unaware of how harmoniously their movements around the kitchen were.

As Creek handed Branch the tea to put onto his tray with the pancake their eyes met and just like the night before they both stilled for a moment, blushing Creek let go of the tea also blushing Branch placed the cup down onto his tray and quickly followed his host into the main room of the pod.

Creek quickly started to eat his pancake, he was worried he was going to say something or do something which would cause Branch to figure out how he felt about him, Creek hoped that concentrating on his meal would help him not to do something stupid and there by ruin their developing relationship.

Branch was also focused on eating his meal and didn’t notice the way that Creek was behaving, when they finished eating Branch looked at Creek and said. “I’ll help you wash up.”

“Thank you.” Creek said to him gratefully, together they made their way into he kitchen, Branch washed up, Creek dried and put the items away around the kitchen neither of them said anything because they were not sure what to say to each other at this time. 

With this done Branch headed to the bathroom wondering how to break the strange tension which had been there since their hands had touched again. Once he was in the bathroom Branch gathered up his clothes from yesterday, he made his way back to the main room, and stashed his clothes in his hair before saying to Creek. “I’ll wash the trousers you leant me and get them back to you.”

“There is no rush.” Creek told him with a friendly smile.

Branch made his way to the door of the pod, before stopping, turning back and asking Creek a little nervously. “So I’ll see you next Sunday for our next meeting?”

Realising from the tone of his voice that Branch was worried in some way Creek instantly sought to reassure him. “Of course you will.”

“Good.” With this Branch left to made his way home.

Creek let out a deep sigh he flopped down onto his sofa, Creek placed his heads into his hands and muttered to himself. “I’m an idiot…I’m in love with a troll I have no chance of ever being with. Why didn’t I realise sooner…Idiot…Utter idiot! This is going to be torture, I deserve it though, I’ve been so blind and so cruel. This hurts already and I have no doubt loving Branch and not being able to have him is going to become even more painful over time.”

When Branch got home his thoughts were still on Creek, he decided that it would be nice to give him a gift with the trousers to thank him for letting him stay overnight. As he stood on his home contemplating what gift he could give Creek, Branch’s eyes settled on his tools, as he did this an idea came to Branch and with a smile he went to get changed before starting work on his gift.


	6. Chapter six

Chapter five:

When the next Sunday came around the day was bright and clear, this was a fact which pleased Creek a great deal and he was so eager to be alone with Branch again that he arrived at their meeting point far too early. Creek felt a little embraced by this fact, but at the same time he wanted to be here waiting for Branch just to make sure that he knew that he wasn’t upset by what had happened last time they met. In fact Creek had spent most of the week dreaming of having Branch in his bed with him and them going a whole lot further than just laying next to each other.

Creek pulled his mind ruthlessly away from these thoughts and to where he was now. Creek had packed his all his art equipment into a backpack and he had also made them a picnic Creek was hoping to be able to convince Branch to let him paint him in one of his favourite meditation spots and the picknick was to be part of the deal he planned to present to Branch. Creek had to admit that he was rather nervous about asking Branch to pose for him, but at the same time he also hoped that Branch would say yes to his request.

As soon as Creek spotted Branch’s blue hair weaving its way towards their meeting point his heart started to pound inside him, leaving Creek to wonder all over again why he had never noticed his feelings for Branch before now.

When Branch caught sight of Creek he smiled at him and gave Creek a friendly wave, Creek quickly returned the smile and when Branch reached him he asked Creek. “So, do you have anywhere you would like to go today or am I choosing the destination for us?” 

“Actually, I do have a place I wanted to visit with you today…I was hoping we could go to the golden meadow.” Creek told him, he went quiet for a moment, and before Branch could say anything to his suggestion Creek gathered up his courage then made his request of Branch. “I packed a picknick for us and I would very much like to paint you there. If you are willing to let me paint you.”

Branch blushed when Creek told him he wanted to paint him and couldn’t help but ask Creek with disbelief clear in his voice. “Are you sure you really want to paint me?”

“Yes I am very sure Branch. I know you are probably the only troll in this tribe other than Cybil who can sit still long enough for a painting to be possible and I think you would make a very good subject to paint. So will you do this for me?” Creek asked him gently.

Pleased by the gentle and respectful way that Creek had asked him this question Branch smiled at him and gave a nod saying as he did so. “I’d be honoured for you to paint me, would it alright if I work on something while you did your paint?”

Creek could hardly believe that Branch had said yes to his request, he felt utterly thrilled and at the same time he also felt sure that his heart was about to beat right out of him when Branch had smiled at him. Trying to seem as cool as he could about the situation Creek nodded at Branch and then said to him in answer to his question. “That’s fine, besides it would be more natural for you to be doing something even in a painting it’s part of who you are and a portrait is supposed to show that. Do you need to stop by the bunker to get whatever you are working on or is the item already in your back pack of many wonders?”

Creek’s description of his backpack caused Branch to chuckle a little. “No I don’t need to stop at the bunker, I have what I need to work on with me in my backpack as you correctly guessed. I was going to ask you if it was alright for me to work on it while we talked.”

They both chuckled, then side by side the two male trolls set off towards the meadow, as they walked Creek spoke to Branch. “So how are things going with Poppy?”

Branch shook his head at Creek. “Still not well…She is so busy and keeps finding things to get involved in or for me to get involved in to. I understand that Poppy wants me to become more involved in the tribe, but…I still find it difficult at the moment, it’s like they all expect me to just become like all of them over night and I’m also well…”

When Branch didn’t continue on Creek stepped into the silence. “First none of the other trolls should expect you to be like all the rest of us, you are your own troll and a rather interesting one if I do say so myself. Personally now I know you a little better and know you just want to keep us safe I think your fine as you are and if any of the others have issues with them I suggest you do as you always do and let them deal with it and not change to suit them. I guess that your also still worried about what happened…May I ask if it’s not to painful to talk to me about it, what exactly did happen?” Creek asked him this question curiously but gently.

Branch took a deep breath, he felt that he could tell Creek and so Branch told him what had happened to them all in the pot. “When all the trolls were caught Poppy lost all hope…And all of the trolls turned grey because of that…It hurt me a lot to see her like that. I realised in that moment that I loved Poppy and I knew that I couldn’t stand to see her suffer the same condition I had lived with for over twenty years. So I sung of my thoughts and feelings to Poppy, she started to fill up with glowing pink light and joined her voice to mine, then lay her hand to mine turning me blue and glowing. Together as we danced and sang still glowing and as we did so it brought the colours back to all of the other trolls there.”

When Branch finished tell him all of this Creek almost cried out in surprise and amazement but just about managed to hold this reaction back. At the same time Creek felt like hitting Poppy, he could hardly believe that Poppy really didn’t know what all of this meant for them and if she didn’t know then he really needed to have some stern words with Peppy and Cybil about Poppy’s lack of education on this matter. 

Under his anger though there was a part of Creek which was still awed, it was rare to find a normal troll capable of forming a soul mate bond as Branch had done with Poppy and this was exactly what Branch had somehow achieved. A soul mate bond was something which was usually reserved for spiritual trolls like himself or royal trolls, but here was Branch breaking the rules all over again. 

This new knowledge made Creeks heart ache inside him, he would have loved to have formed such a close and loving bond with Branch, but instead that bond just like this troll belonged to Poppy and it made him realised just how much he had lost by not seeing Branch for all he was sooner.

The two male trolls walked on in silence both lost in thought, Branch’s mind was on Poppy and their relationship as it was so often lately. While Creek’s was on Branch and doing some research into what Branch carrying a soul mate bond which was being ignored by their Queen might mean for him. Creek also wanted to know more about Branch’s situation so that he could do his best to help him with any difficulties which might arise going forward.

When they came to the meadow Creek looked around the golden flowers he was glad to see that all of these flowers were in bloom and Creek knew he had chosen just the right place to paint Branch and so he asked Creek. “Do you want to have the picknick first or can I start on the portrait?”

Branch quickly answered this question. “I’m not hungry just yet, so why don’t I get my project out and start working on that while you set things up to paint.”< /p>

“That sounds good.” Creek told him.

So while Creek set up his easel and sorted out his art supplies Branch found a rock amongst the golden flowers to sit on, he placed his back pack by the rock, then settled on it before pulling out of it the tools he needed, this was followed by a wooden box and without looking up at Creek Branch set to work on it.

When Creek was ready he looked up at Branch and froze, surrounded as he was by the golden flowers of the clearing the blue troll looked utterly breath taking to him and Creek couldn’t wait to start capturing the image before him. Creek carefully began to sketch Branch, once he had the basic shapes set out Creek began to add details, he drew the expression of concentration on his face, followed by the box in his hands and the wood shavings falling down from it. “So who are you making the box for?”

Branch looked at him out of the corner of his eye before saying to Creek. “It’s for you actually.”

Creek was stunned by this information, he stopped drawing, looked around the canvas and said to him with awe in his voice. “The box is for me?”

“Yes, it is a thank you for letting me stay with you when it rained.” Branch told him a small smile appearing on his lips as he explained this.

Creek was glad to see that Branch was smiling once more, lately his smiles had become few and far between. “Have you made a box before?”

“Yes, mostly I make them for myself it is interesting to make one for another troll…I’ll admit that I spent a long time considering what I was going to decorate your box with.” Branch looked at the box in his hands before returning to work on it.

Creek felt very touched by his thoughtfulness. “Oh, I’m intrigued to hear what you are going to decorate it with.”

“I’m not telling you what I am planning, you shall have to wait and see.” Branch teased him with a sparkle to his eyes.

“Well then I shall have to make sure that I don’t show you the painting until it’s finished.” Creek said in return teasing Branch back.

Branch was enjoying his time with Creek very much, it was helping him to relax, he turned back to working on the wooden box and seeing him do this Creek also started to work on the picture again. As he painted Creek wondered if he should tell Branch he knew what had happened between Poppy and himself, he wanted to help Branch, but Creek also didn’t want to interfere in their relationship. It was a quandary for sure, in the end Creek decided that he would only tell Branch what he knew if it became absolutely necessary.

This time it was Branch who broke the silence between them, by asking in a concerned tone of voice. “Do you think that Poppy doesn’t want to talk about it because she has realised she doesn’t love me?”

Creek quickly answered that question his voice vehement. “No, no of course not! It sounds like a lot happened at the time, knowing Poppy she probably doesn’t know what to make of it all and is a little frightened by it.”

“You may well be right…” Branch said fretfully.

Creek instantly felt concerned for Branch, he didn’t want him to turn grey, so he looked around the edge of his painting and tried to cheer him up. “Branch I can understand how you feel but, please don’t worry and don’t let it make you upset. You have so many things to be happy about now.”

Slowly Branch turned to look at him. “That’s very true and I can honestly say I don’t want to go back to being grey again.”

“I can’t say I know what that would be like, but I can honestly say I don’t want you to experience it again either…I like the way you are now, your still you, but more cheerful…” Creek’s words petered out as he struggled to explain how he liked Branch without telling him he was in love with him. “Does that even make sense?”

“Yes it does.” Branch assured him before returning to work on his box.

Creek went back to his painting, they worked in comfortable silence for several hours, before Creek put his things to one side and then asked his companion. “I’m hungry, do you want to eat too?”

“Sounds good to me.” Branch said to him, leaving the rock, he wound his way through the flowers towards Creek.

Creek watched him coming towards him through the flowers, Creek knew this was a moment that he would always remember this moment and would probably dream of it for a long time to come.

Quickly Creek set out the picnic, together they sat on the blanket Branch looked over the offerings before him, there were sandwiches, fruits, cakes as well as water and lemonade. “This looks amazing.” Branch told Creek with a wide smile.

“Thank you, I wanted to make sure there were plenty of choices for us.” Creek told him before gesturing over the food. “The sandwiches are million cheese, glitterberry jam and green leaf. The cup cakes are chocolate as I know we both like them.”

Branch chuckled softly. “So the cup cakes are the bribery for me sitting for you are they?”

“Yep.” Creek admitted unashamed of his actions.

Branch picked up a million cheese sandwich and started to eat it, Creek chose a green leaf and tucked into the sandwich. The two male trolls ate in silence both of them enjoying the meal and the company, when they had finished eating Branch looked at Creek and grinned at him. “Well the bribery worked, I’m happy to let you carry on painting me, that is as long as the light is still good enough for you?”

Creek took the time to look around the clearing to make sure that the light was alright, before giving a satisfied nod and answered Branch’s question. “The light is fine for now, I can get in a few more hours before we go back.”

“Well then, I’ll help you pack up the picnic and then we can both get back to our projects.” After he said this Branch started to assist Creek with putting their things away.

Creek gave Branch a grateful smile. “Thank you.”

Once everything from their picnic was packed away Branch returned to the rock, he picked up the box and started to work on it again. Creek turned his attention to painting Branch once more, eventually Creek spoke to Branch in a gentle voice. “You know maybe you should insist Poppy talk to you, tell her it’s urgent and you are worried, hopefully that will get Poppy to listen to you.”

“And what if she doesn’t?” Branch asked his voice edged in concern, his eyes still focused on the box in his hands.

Creek sighed deeply he had to admit he was worried that this might happen, Poppy was clearly running scared, it might make things worse for them, but at the same time seeing Branch hurting this badly after having so recently regained his colours was painful for him. “I think you have to take the chance.”

Branch let out a thoughtful noise in response to this, Creek decided to say no more on the subject and instead left Branch to his thoughts. 

As the evening drew in Creek let out a regretful sigh before saying to Branch. “It’s getting late, we should head back.”

“Indeed we should.” Branch tenderly packed away his tools and the box while Creek also carefully packed away the painting so it wouldn’t be damaged on the journey back to the village. “Would you like me to come and sit for you before next Sunday?” Branch asked him thoughtfully feeling surprisingly willing to do so for Creek.

Creek was stunned by this question but also glad that Branch had felt able to ask it. “Yes that would be helpful, would that be alright with you?”

Branch shot Creek a smile which literally made him feel like he was going to melt. “I wouldn’t have offered to come if it wasn’t alright, but still thank you for asking.”

Creek reigned in his desire to kiss Branch and finished up tidying up and then together they set off back to the village. There were so many things which Creek wanted to say to Branch and he was beginning to realise that loving Branch and being able to say and do nothing about it was going to be the most difficult thing he had ever experienced. “Thank you for offering and if you could come to my pod on Tuesday and Thursday so I can do some more of the painting that would be great.”

As they started to make their way home Branch gave Creek a nod. “Sure, I can come by on both those days.” 

When they reached the point where they parted ways Branch turned to Creek. “Thank you for today. I had a wonderful time and you gave me some good advice.”

Creek gave him his best friendly smile. “I’m glad you had a good time and that you thought my advice was helpful. “

“I’ll see you on Tuesday.” Branch said to him before making his way back to the bunker.

Creek stood there watching him walk away, when he felt sure Branch was far enough away not to hear him Creek murmured to himself. “I love you.” He then turned and walked back to his pod.


	7. Chapter seven

Chapter seven:

On Monday Creek made his way to the library in the troll tree, once he was there Creek looked up where to find the books he was looking for, then he went around it locating all of the books he could find on soul mate bods. Once Creek had found all of the books he sat down at a table in a secluded corner of the library, before he then pulled out of his hair a note pad and pen. 

Creek opened up the first of the books in his pile and started to read, after reading a couple of the books Creek discovered that he had been right about the scarcity of the bond Branch had. It was in fact extremely rare for a troll like Branch to form the bond to Poppy rather than she to him, in fact there were only a handful of instances when this had happened before. It was also apparent that these bonds had all occurred at times of extreme darkness for the trolls and this form of soul bond was categorised as a hero’s bond.

Discovering what the bond Branch had was formally called meant that Creek could now focus his research to just this type of soul bond. Creek soon discovered that these hero soul bonds tended to form between a rescuer and the one they were saving and that troll was also more often than not was neither royal or spiritual.

Creek read on, making sure to read every word about this form of soul mate bond closely, while he took notes at the same time. He soon discovered that this form of bond where very powerful because they were forged at points of extreme stress and with very strong love.

Then Creek found something in the pages of the book which made his blood run cold, he lowered the book and quickly wrote his discovery down. Creek looked back at the words on the page and frowned in concern, again he wasn’t sure if he should say something to Branch or Poppy. He was also worried that the advice he had given Branch might have made things worse instead of better for him, but at the same time even if things stayed as they were…Creek’s eyes went back to those words and cold dread clawed at him…either way Branch was going to suffer.

Creek found that he couldn’t stand the idea of Branch being hurt again, he loved seeing him as he was now, Branch was the perfect mix of his old grey self and the new blue. Creek knew then and there he’d do what ever he could to stop Branch returning to his former grey state, if that meant supporting him and Poppy then so be it. Creek realised he was willing to sacrifice his own feelings and happiness if it meant that Branch was happy for the rest of his life. 

Creek had never known that love could be so strong, it made him want to protect Branch to nurture the newly blue troll until he shone as brightly as the sun. Just the thought of seeing Branch smile at him in that soft way he smiled at Poppy made Creek’s insides ache with longing and filled him with regret. If only…Ah yes if only there were so many thoughts like this in his mind, but Creek knew that Branch’s heart was well out of his reach and he had no troll to blame for that fact but himself. All he could do was be Branch’s friend, protect him as best as he could and hope that Poppy would stop ignoring Branch, and show Branch all the love and care such an amazing troll deserved.

As Creek put the books back on the shelves he decided that he would only tell Poppy or Branch of his discovery if it really became necessary, but Creek hoped this would never be the case and that things for Branch and Poppy would somehow come to a good conclusion without his interference.

 

On Tuesday Branch arrived at Creek’s pod at ten in the morning, he knocked politely and when Creek answered the door he smiled at him saying cheerfully to Creek. “Hey!”

“Morning, thank you for coming today.” Creek said gesturing him inside.

Branch followed him into the pod asking as he went. “You are welcome, where should I sit?”

“On the sofa is good.” Creek told him with a smile.

“I brought your gift with me to work on.” Branch put his back pack down at one end of the sofa, he pulled out some sheets and spread them over the sofa and floor.

Creek watched him and his smile grew. “Trust you to be thoughtful enough to bring sheets so you would get my sofa dirty.”

Branch shrugged nonchalantly, he sat down, brought the box out of the back pack, Creek quickly noticed that there were now more details to the box than before. “You’ve clearly been working hard on the box.”

“Yes, it relaxes me.” Branch started working on the box once more.

Creek set up his canvas gathered his paints and started to mix, it took a while to find the perfect blue for Branch’s skin, slowly he began to paint oddly aware of how beautiful the colour was for the first time and how relaxing it would be to look at.

Creek looked up from his painting to Branch, there was something about seeing him sitting there in his home which felt so right and Creek knew he would miss his presence as soon as Branch returned to his bunker. “So I hear you still live in the bunker.”

Branch gave a nod, before explaining to Creek. “Yeah…I tried a pod, but it just felt really strange after being underground for so long.”

“I can see how that might be the case.” Creek said thoughtfully.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to it…Poppy tried to move me into one, I even have one…But it feels empty and like I don’t belong there.” Branch said in a soft thoughtful voice.

“So you still feel like you don’t belong?” Creek asked as gently as possible.

Branch shrugged slightly and tried to explain how he felt. “Yeah I guess…I don’t know what’s wrong with me…Lately I still feel happy and I still want to sing, but…Ugh it’s probably nothing.”

Creek kept his voice as gentle as possible as he said to him. “Branch please tell me.”

“I just feel painful inside, I think some of it comes from what’s been going on…” Branch admitted staring at the box in his hands as though it contained all the answers which he was searching for.

Creek yearned to tell him where that pain was coming from, but he still felt it wasn’t his place to do so. “I’m sure you’ll feel more settled in time, after all you haven’t had your colours back for all that long yet.”

“Your probably right a lot has changed in such a short space of time for me.” As Branch spoke a note of relief crept into his voice.

When Creek heard it he felt guilty, he hated knowing what he did and it was going to only get more painful for Branch the longer this went on. Creek had never known that holding on to a secret because it was the best thing to do could be so hard. He drew himself away from these thoughts and did his best to focus on positive thoughts and vibrations as he had been taught to do by his mother and Cybil., feeling a little better now Creek returned to his work.

“So do I get to see the picture at any point before it’s finished?” Branch asked curiously.

Creek smiled glad that Branch was interested in his work. “You can come and take a look when we finish up today.”

Branch gave a nod. “That sounds fair to me…How long do you think it’s going to take for you to finish?”

Creek looked at the painting and thought about his answer to this question for a few moments. “It’s coming together well, so as long as the light stays good I’d say I’ll have it finished by Thursday and the box you are carving how long will that take?”

“I think I should have it finished for Thursday too.” Branch told him thoughtfully, his eyes on the box as he spoke.

“I will look forward to seeing it then.” Creek told him truthfully, to have something which had been made for him by Branch, to treasure for always was going to be wonderful as far as he was concerned.

They both lapsed into silence again until they both said at the same time. “Should we…”

“Shall we…” They two trolls tried again, Creek and Branch both laughed and Creek spoke. “Shall we get some lunch?”

“That sounds good.” Branch agreed with a smile, before asking him. “Do you want to go out for lunch or did you already have something planned for us to eat?”

Creek didn’t answer this with words instead he went to the kitchen and a few moments later he returned with a tray on which was sandwiches and cupcakes. “I was prepared.”

Branch chuckled, Creek loved the sound of it as and he always would. “Well I do admire a troll who is prepared.”

Creek blushed as Branch complimented him, he brought the tray over to Branch, who moved the sheet with wood on it away for Creek so he could sit beside him. Creek settled the tray on the table, before sitting next to Branch, who looked over the sandwiches, he chose one and started to eat. Creek joined him a moment later and when they finished their sandwiches, Creek looked at the chocolate cup cakes before saying to Branch. “I got us triple chocolate cup cakes.”

“Oh wow! I’ve wanted to try those for ages.” Branch confessed before picking one up.

“Me too. I figured having a guest over was a good reason to indulge us both.” Creek told him with a smile and conspiratorial wink.

Branch found himself chuckling again. “Thanks I needed spoiling.” 

“I thought so.” Creek said to him before he picked up a cup cake and started to eat it, he let out a noise of bliss.

This noise was echoed a few moments later by Branch, Creek almost dropped his cake when he heard it and Creek felt sure he would have fantasies of hearing Branch make this noise because of the pleasurable things he was doing to him, so Creek carefully hid his reaction from Branch by eating his cup cake.

When the two finished their meal, Branch helped Creek to tidy up, before he returned to the sofa and working on the wooden box, while Creek returned to his painting. When Creek was fully absorbed in painting Branch looked up from his work and at the other troll, Creek was so lost in painting he didn’t even notice Branch’s gaze on him. There was something about seeing him so hard at work which made Branch feel warm inside and very at peace, these were feelings which Branch wasn’t used to having, but he found that he rather liked them. Branch leant his head back onto the cushions of the sofa, he felt himself relaxing and before Branch knew it he had drifting off to sleep.

As the light faded Creek put down his brushes, he looked around the canvas intending to tell Branch that he was done for the day and the words died on his lips as he noticed that Branch had fallen asleep on the sofa. 

Creek smiled softly to himself, he carefully removed the box from Branch’s hands and then Creek placed it on the nearby table. Creek debated in his own mind on if he should just cover Branch up and leave him to sleep or place him into bed to rest. Creek had to admit he was sorely tempted to put Branch into his bed, but he felt this was a bad and selfish idea and decided instead to put Branch into the guest bed. 

Carefully Creek dusted the wood shavings off of Branch, he quietly went to the guest room pulled back the bed sheets. With this done he then returned to Branch, Creek lifted him up into his arms he carried Branch into the guest room, Creek lay him down in the bed and he covered him over with the sheets. Creek was overcome with an overwhelming urge to join Branch in the bed, but instead he brought a chair into the room, he sat on the chair by the bed and watched him sleep. Creek finds this experience relaxing and wonderfully intimate all at the same time, and before long Creek himself also drifts off to sleep.

When Branch wakes its quiet dark but there is enough light spilling in from the moon outside for him to realise that Creek is on a chair by the bedside fast asleep. Branch can’t help but think he looks extremely uncomfortable, tiredly Branch sits up, he gets out of the bed, gathers Creek up out of the chair, he puts him into bed and then joins Creek in the bed. Branch somehow feels better to have Creek laying in the bed beside him, and he quickly falls asleep once more feeling utterly at peace.


	8. Chapter eight

Chapter eight:

When Branch woke up the next morning he was instantly aware of Creek in the bed beside him, he lay there perfectly still for a few moments and just watched him sleeping. Branch found that there was something about watching Creek sleep which was relaxing to him, it felt good to be able to feel so at peace with another troll close and at the same time he found it a little odd that he felt this way around Creek. 

As much as Branch was enjoying being this close to Creek like this he didn’t want to frighten him by having him wake up in the bed next to him. So Branch very slowly sat up in the bed, carefully he removed the bed clothes from around Creek, he then placed Creek gently back into the chair by the bedside where he had found him and then pretended to be asleep.

It was a while before Creek woke, he quickly realised that he was still sitting by the bedside of Branch in the chair and that it was now morning. Creek looked at Branch, he was happy to see that he was still sleeping it felt so wonderful to him to be able to watch Branch sleeping so peacefully. After watching Branch for a while, Creek quietly left the guest room with the chair, so that Branch wouldn’t know he had been watching him sleeping.

Branch waited a while to make sure that Creek wouldn’t be coming back before he opened his eyes, and then got out of bed. Branch stretched, then made his way out of the bedroom and into the main room of the pod which smelt wonderfully of toast and contained Creek. “Good morning Creek.” Creek turned around to face him and Branch said apologetically. “Sorry about falling asleep on you yesterday.”

Creek smiled at him widely. “It’s alright, I’m happy you felt able to do that here with me.”

“I’ve come to trust you, and much more quickly than I thought I would.” Branch confessed, before adding in a thoughtful voice. “This has happened because I can see you are being honest with me. Added to this is that you haven’t taunted me with my confessions or told any of the others. Now I know I could tell you anything which is on my mind.”

Creek looked right into Branch’s eyes as he said. “I would never tell any troll what you have told me and I know that you keep my secrets too. I trust you too, more than any other troll I know, and in some ways that even includes Poppy.”

“Thank you Creek I am honoured by your trust in me.” Branch told him blushing slightly.

Creek smiled slightly. “Just as I am by your faith in me. Toast?”

Branch smiled back as he said. “Sounds good, have you got any hot chocolate? I’d love a cup right now.”

“Yes, I have some over there in that cupboard.” Creek told him pointing out the location in the kitchen.

Branch went over he opened the cupboard which Creek had indicated to and found what he was looking for in there very quickly. “Would you like a cup too?” He asked Creek as he opened the pot of hot chocolate powder.

“I’d love that.” Creek told him handing two cups across to Branch.

Branch accepted the mugs from him and asked as he did so. “Do you like marshmallows or anything in it?”

“Oh no, I like my chocolate just as is thank you.” Creek told him while Branch started to boil water for their hot chocolate and spoon out the powder into the cups.

“Huh…I didn’t see you as a plain hot chocolate kind of troll. Looks like I learnt something new about you.” As he spoke Branch poured the boiling water carefully in with the chocolate powder mixing it at the same time to make sure the drink would be smooth.

Creek watched him closely amazed to see how well Branch made hot chocolate. “You are really good at this.”

“Thanks. I always enjoyed hot chocolate even when I was grey.” Branch confessed as he handed a mug to Creek, he accepted it from Branch with a smile and with a hand now free Branch took one of the plates of toast.

Creek did the same, the pair of them made their way from the kitchen into the main room of the pod and together they settled on the sofa in the main room of the pod, before they tucked into their breakfast. 

“Um I needed that.” Branch said in a happy and satisfied tone once he had finished eating the toast and drinking the hot chocolate.

“Yes, it was really nice. So do you have plans for today?” Creek asked him curiously.

Branch was quiet for a few moments after he asked him this and then Branch answered the question in a firm voice. “I think it’s time I tried to talk to Poppy…I don’t think I can feel at peace until we talk properly. I just need to know what it all means.”

“Then you must do as you feel is right Branch, I think that you of all trolls deserve peace.” Creek told him encouragingly, while at the same time he was hoping with all of his might that Poppy would at last talk to Branch and spare him the pain which might be caused if things continue on as they are.

Branch smiled slightly at him. “Thank you Creek.”

Together the two male trolls tidied up, when this was done Branch gathered up his things, put them in his backpack and then gave Creek a small smile before saying to him in a cheerful voice. “Thanks for everything today Creek and yesterday it was amazing. I’ll see you tomorrow so you can paint more of the portrait.”

“I look forward to seeing you again tomorrow.” Creek told him desperately trying to keep his voice light and happy as they walked to the door. 

After Creek had seen Branch off, he shut the door, Creek then leant his back against it and looked upwards whispering softly to himself. “Please let everything go well for them.”

 

After looking around the troll village for a while Branch eventually found Poppy with the snack pack, they were all talking together cheerfully. Branch took a few moments to steady himself, then he drew on all his bravery before Branch walked up to her, he gathered Poppy’s hands into his and then said to her in a serious voice. “Poppy I need to talk to you please.”

“Is this about the Bergen’s or our safety again Branch?” Poppy asked him eyeing Branch suspiciously while at the same time she was concerned that Branch was going to slip back into his old ways again and become grey once more.

“No Poppy it’s not about that I promise. What I want to talk about is serious however and I really want to talk to you alone, so please come with me.” Branch said softly tugging her hands gently to get her to follow him.

Poppy followed Branch as he led her away from her friends, once Branch was sure they were somewhere they could talk alone he came to a halt, turned to her, met Poppy’s gaze and then addressed Poppy in a very voice. “We need to talk about what happened in the pot that day Poppy. I need to understand, what it all meant the glowing, our song and the way we brought the colours back to the other trolls.”

Poppy let out a deep sigh, she had been frightened that Branch would ask her about this. Poppy had been avoiding this conversation and trying to make Branch forget about talking to her about it for as long as she could. To be honest what had happened between them still frightened Poppy, and she still wanted to run away from this and what it all meant for her own future and that of Branch. 

So instead of explaining the truth to Branch Poppy went back to acting like all which had occurred at that time was nothing which was very important to their relationship other then it being the way it brought them together. “It meant nothing more then you made us all happy again and brought us together as a couple, you don’t need to worry about what happened then any more. It’s over, the past, let it go Branch.”

As she said this to him Branch felt a horrible pain inside him, he’d never felt a pain like this in all his life before now, it was even worse than that Branch had felt when his grandmother had died. Branch could feel that black whole where the grey lived opening up inside him and Branch really didn’t want to go back to living that way.

Branch felt an overwhelming urge to get away from Poppy right now, so he released her hands, then on shaking legs Branch moved away from Poppy managing to say in a small whisper. “I see.”

“Wait Branch!” Poppy reached out to grab his arm and pull him back to her. 

Branch pulled away from her hands as though they would burn him and said in a shuddering emotional voice. “Don’t touch me!”

Poppy flinched at the harsh tone of voice and dropped her hands back to her sides. For once in her life Poppy found that she didn’t know what to say in order to comfort another troll. She desperately wanted to go after Branch, but as Branch walked away from her Poppy found she couldn’t make herself move as fear of what might be had her frozen in place.

Branch retreated to his bunker, he closed the hatch, made his way into his bedroom, he curled up on the bed in a tight ball pain wracking him while Branch pulled the covers over him desperate to block out the word around him. How long Branch lay there in agony he wasn’t sure, but eventually a darkness came over Branch, he fell into it and he knew no more.


	9. Chapter nine

Chapter nine:

Creek was meditating in his pod, when a cold feeling went through him and he heard a scream of pure pain with his spiritual gifts rather than his ears. Instantly his eyes flew open and cold fear raked it’s claws through Creek, he knew without any doubt that Branch was the one he had heard screaming and without thinking twice he got to his feet, Creek dashed from his home, through the troll tree and then made his way to the entrance of the bunker.

Creek hammered on the entrance but there was no answer to this something which didn’t surprise him and he then called and called loudly for Branch to come open the door but still there was no response from Branch. With each moment that passed by the fear inside him was growing exponentially and threatening to drown Creek in a panic, but Creek refused to give up, and so despite knowing it wouldn’t be easy to accomplish he started to try breaking into the bunker. 

It took him a few hours but eventually Creek managed to find out how to open the entrance, knowing how well prepared and safety conscious Branch is Creek carefully made his way inside. Cautiously Creek moved forward, he wasn’t at all surprised when he found that the bunker was full of traps and defences, but Creek was however highly disturbed to find that none of them were actually set up to work. 

As he made his way around the bunker Creek called out Branch’s name over and over, but there was never any answer, a fact which made him even more frightened than he had been before, but at the same time it also made his desire to find Branch even stronger, Creek was not going to leave here until he found Branch or some idea of where he had gone.

Creek went from room to room in the bunker, making sure to go into each one, as well as carefully checking those rooms for Branch. Creek was often amazed by what he discovered in the rooms of the bunker, Branch had stored many different things, but all of them where useful in one way or another. Creek also discovered that aside from the store rooms, that there was an arsenal, a work out room, a library and many other rooms. Eventually Creek found what looked like the main living room of the bunker off of which were four doors.

Behind the first door was a cupboard, the second door showed to him the kitchen, when he opened the next door there was only darkness beyond it, but refusing to be afraid of it and determined to find Branch Creek made his way into the inky blackness before him. Creek stood for a few moments allowing his eyes to adjust to the darkness before him he could make out that he was in a corridor which wasn’t all that long and only had one door, he quickly reached the door at the other end and opened the door.

It didn’t really take him that long to realise that this was Branch’s bedroom, but he couldn’t see the other troll in the room and so called out. “Branch?”

The only answer to this was a small painfilled moan from the bed, Creek made his way to the bed, carefully he pulled back the covers on the bed. At the sight of Branch his eyes went wide and he gasped in horror, Branch was curled up in a ball, but this didn’t hide the fact that he was partly grey and Branch is also very pail.

Creek gently stroked over his back which caused Branch to slowly unroll, after this had happened he carefully rolled Branch onto his back and touched his shoulder gently calling out to him in a frightened voice. “Branch…”

The eyes of Branch fluttered opened for a moment, but they quickly closed again. Knowing that Branch needed help which he couldn’t offer Creek gathered him up into his arms, he hastily then made his way out of the bunker. Creek then dashed through the night which had fallen in the time which Creek had spent in the bunker and to the doctor’s pod. When he arrived there Creek used his foot to knock on the door, it was quickly opened a few moments later by doctor Plum, who took one look at the sight before her and gestures Creek inside.

“Lay Branch down here. What happened?” She asked him in a concerned and serious voice as she guided Creek over to her examination bed.

Creek carefully laid Branch in the bed saying as he does. “I’m not sure, but…But I think…No, I know that it has to do with…With…Why is this so hard to say…”

Dr Plum looked at Creek, she placed both hands onto Creek’s shoulders saying to him firmly. “Creek, if I am going to help Branch I need you to tell me what happened. So take a deep breath for me and try again alright?”

Creek gulped, he knew that she was right, so he nodded took the deep breath, let it back out and then Creek told her what he had discovered in the library. “I’m convinced that Branch has formed a hero’s soul mate bond with Poppy…But Poppy has been ignoring this and avoiding talking to Branch about it…Which means he is in horrible amounts of pain, the books I found on this subject says that his bond will be failing because of the lack of care and demonstrations of love on Poppy’s part.”

“The pain I can help with but the bond…I think we will need Cybil’s help with that.” Plum told him looking back at Branch.

As Plum took her hands off of Creek’s shoulders, he took a deep breath before saying to Plum. “I’ll go and get Cybil, please just help Branch’s pain.”  
Plum gave him a nod. “Of course, but please hurry.”

Creek didn’t need telling twice, he ran out of the doctor’s pod and to that of Cybil and when he arrived there Creek knocked loudly on her door. It was answered a short while later by a rather sleepy looking Cybil, but as soon as she saw the look on Creek’s face Cybil was instantly alert. “Creek what is it?”

“It’s Branch, he’s in a bad way and I am sure he has a soul mate bond which is causing the problem! Please he needs help.” Creek told her quickly.

Cybil went pail and her eyes went wide with realisation. “Oh…Oh I thought that’s what I saw happen that day! I should have said something sooner! It’s just so rare I wasn’t sure…”

“We don’t have time!” Creek interrupted her forcefully. “Please we need to go!”

Cybil shook herself out of her thoughts. “Of course!”

Quickly they made their way back to Plums pod, Cybil made her way straight over to Branch and Creek stood to one side, he felt so useless as the others worked on Branch, but he still wanted to help. “Is there anything I can do?” Creek asked them in a gentle voice.

Plum turned to him and then to Cybil. “What do you think?”

Cybil was quiet for a moment before answering the question. “I think it won’t hurt if Creek was to hold Branch’s hand and talk to him, in fact I think it may well help him to hold on if he knows some troll is there for him.”

Not needing to be told twice Creek came over he took one of Branch’s hands into his and started to talk to him. “Come on Branch hold on, you’re too strong to be beaten by this and I’d miss you so much if you didn’t wake back up.”

Slowly Branch’s fingers closed around Creek’s hand. Creek didn’t notice as Plum and Cybil shared a smile before returning to their work on Branch.

“I’m here Branch.” Creek assured him squeezing Branch’s hand. “You hold on too my hand just as tightly as you need to.”

Branch held onto him while the other two trolls worked on him, Creek reached out with his other hand and started to stroke over the half black and blue hair of Branch. “Don’t give up Branch, please stay with us…With me.”

“The pain should be better now.” Plum tells Creek in a gentle voice.

He simply nods and doesn’t look away from Branch as he says to her. “He does look a little less pale now. Your doing so well Branch keep fighting. I’m here.” He squeezes Branch’s hand again to reassure him and he slowly squeezes back.

A few moments later Cybil let out a sigh before saying to them both. “I’ve done the best I can to sooth his bond, but you were right Creek he made a hero’s soul mate bond to Poppy. It’s fraying, as well as fragmenting and just…Well the bond is looking in my mind’s eye to be honest diseased. The worst part is that it’s taking Branch’s health and strength with it. I’m worried that…That Branch won’t be able to survive this. I know that he is a strong stubborn troll, but this…This would be enough to kill any troll.”

Creek felt sadness and tears pricking his eyes when Cybil told him this, however at the same time a determination rose up in Creek that he wasn’t going to let Branch die. Creek felt sure that there had to be something which Poppy or himself could do in order to save Branch. “He can’t die…Branch has come so far and has his colours again. He deserves to be able to live his life happy at last and with the troll he loves. Besides he means far too much for me and others, for us all to lose him.”

Cybil was quiet for a little while after Creek said this to her, she looked from Branch to Creek and back again. “It might be possible for Branch to be saved but Poppy would have to undo the damage she has done, but at this stage it could be too little too late.”

“We have to try.” Creek told her firmly.

He went to get up in order to go to fetch Poppy but Plum stopped him by placing her hands on his shoulders and saying to him. “No Creek stay where you are, Branch needs you right now. I’ll go and get Poppy.”

Creek gave her a nod of understanding, he watched her leave, Creek turned his attention back to Branch starting to stroke over his hair and talk to him once more. “Your going to be fine. Plum is going to get Poppy and she is going to help heal you. Just hold on so she can get to you.”

When Plum returned some while later with Poppy, she flew across the room to Branch’s side, she took his other hand and looked down at him horror and fear in her eyes at the sight of him.

Instantly Creek stopped stroking Branch’s hair, he lets go of the hand he had been holding until now, gets up and steps back to allow Poppy and Branch time alone together.

“Oh Branch I’m so sorry…I didn’t mean for this to happen to you. I’m so sorry.” Poppy turned her pink eyes onto Cybil and asked her. “What do I need to do?”

Cybil was quick to answer this desperately asked question. “Hold onto Branch’s hand confirm he is your soul mate and that you love him.”

Poppy closed her fingers around Branch’s hand but unlike with Creek Branch doesn’t grip her hand in return, but Poppy doesn’t notice and talks to Branch in a firm but loving voice. “Branch you are my soul mate and I love you.” As Poppy made his confession she started to glow just as she had in the pot, all four of the trolls in the room held their breath and waited for a response for Branch to Poppy.


	10. Chapter ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song lyrics Daniel Bedingfield, Never Gonna Leave Your Side.

Chapter ten:

Creek hoped Branch would react to Poppy’s confession of love, he didn’t care that this would mean the bond between Poppy and Branch was confirmed and any kind of love between them would be impossible, Creek just wanted him to be alright again. At the same time thought Creek feared nothing would happen and Branch would be lost to him forever. 

To all the trolls there it felt like time had slowed to a crawl, and the silence in the pod was suffocating. As nothing happened Creek felt terror rear up inside him all over again and this time it was mixed with anguish. They all continued to watch but Branch still didn’t start glowing like last time, instead he stayed half grey and half blue, his hand limp in Poppy’s.

“Why isn’t it working?” Poppy asked the others desperation and fear filling her voice.

Cybil shook her head sadly. “I don’t know, let me check his bond.” Gently Cybil lay a hand onto the forehead of Branch, closed her eyes and sought out Branch’s soul mate bond. She could see it clearly in her minds eye a glowing blue and grey thread, it was pulling away from Poppy’s bright pink bond which Cybil can feel Branch now associates only to pain. Slowly Cybil opened her eyes, she looked at Poppy and then she spoke to her in a soft despondent voice. “Branch is associating being bonded to you with pain that’s why it isn’t working. Please let go of Branch’s hand Poppy.”

Reluctantly Poppy did as she was instructed to, before asking Cybil. “So now what do we do?”

Cybil sighed before saying. “I guess we wait and hope that in time being parted from you will help Branch grow stronger…But I doubt Branch will become strong enough to wake up, however I think in time his spirit will become strong enough to maybe help Creek or myself discover a way to help him to bond once more. For now we let Branch rest. I am sorry Poppy but you won’t be able to come to see him until Dr Plum and I think Branch is strong enough to cope with it. You must promise not to come here unless we say so.” 

Poppy felt horrible, she knew that this was all her fault, she’d been a blind and stupid fool and now there was nothing she could do to help Branch. Poppy hated the fact that the pain she was causing him was so terrible that she was being asked to promise to stay away Branch until it was deemed safe for her to come near him again. At the same time though Poppy was willing to do anything she was asked to do in order to assist in Branch’s healing prosses. “I promise Cybil. I’ve done enough damage to Branch, the least I can do is leave him alone to heal.”

Once she had made this promise Poppy left the pod, she could feel the tears threatening to spill out of her, but Poppy held in her tears so she could cry once she was alone in her pod.

 

Days and weeks passed by, and Creek spent almost all day of every day in Plum’s pod hoping that something about Branch’s precarious condition would change but nothing did. With each day that passed Creek felt a little more of his hope leaving him, and more concern and despair coming to take its place.

Creek sat down on the chair beside Branch’s bed, usually he didn’t dare to touch him as Creek didn’t want to make Branch worse, but today he couldn’t stop himself from doing so and gently took Branch’s hand into his. “Come on Branch. You need to fight this…I need you here. Please don’t leave me…Don’t leave.”

When again nothing changed Creek felt sadness shoot through him, he started to cry tears rolling down over his face and sobs wracking his body. Creek watched himself going grey, now he knew what it had been like for Branch, it was a horrible experience as you became filled with pain and despair. At least now Creek now understood why Branch had wanted to save all the other trolls from being grey as he had been.

Plum placed a hand onto his shoulder, she wished she could offer Creek more comfort but all she could say to him was. “I’m sorry Branch isn’t getting better. I wish there was more we could do other than wait and hope.”

Creek let out a deep sigh and brushed his tears away before saying to her. “At least he isn’t getting any worse.”

“That’s true.” Plum agreed, then she noticed that Branch was holding onto Creeks hand and it was clear that Creek was totally unaware of this. Plum knew from taking Branch’s hand herself and from seeing both Poppy and Cybil hold one too that he didn’t hold on to any of them. Knowing that Branch did so with Creek made her start to think that perhaps Creek might be the one who could help Branch, the question was how.

After all Creek had been here every day talking to Branch and holding his hand trying to get some sort of response from him and hadn’t managed to. Plum couldn’t help but feel that if this had been the right way to bring Branch back to them then it would have worked by now. 

Plum cast her mind back to the day that Branch had saved them all to try to remember if there had been something Branch had done that day which might help them to save him now. Plum recalled that he had sung that day, her eyes went wide she couldn’t believe she had over looked something so obvious. Branch had begun to make his soul mate bond with Poppy through song and she wondered if it might be possible that Branch was waiting for some troll to sing to him. Plum then mentally corrected herself, Branch wasn’t just waiting for any troll to sing to him, he was waiting for Creek to sing to him.

Plum wanted to say something about her suspicions to Creek, so she thought it might be wise to talk to Cybil about her suspicions concerning the situation first instead. Plum quietly left her home, she quickly made her way to the pod of Cybil, she knocked and her knocking was answered a short while later by Cybil.  
Seeing Plum on her doorstep she quickly gestured her inside and asked hopefully. “Any change?”

“No none, but I have a thought…Since I’m not spiritual like you…I just wanted to ask you before I said anything.” Plum told her stumbling over her words a little as she spoke.

Cybil gave her a nod of comprehension. “Of course, with the situation as it is I can understand why you would want to talk to me first. So tell me what this thought you had is.”

“Well Branch and for his feelings for Poppy are clearly full of pain…But I was thinking that maybe Branch needs a song to make his soul bond again. Is that possible?”

Cybil was quiet letting her thoughts go over this idea and then she gave a nod. “It is possible.”

“Good then we need to ask Creek to sing to him.” Plum said with determination.

These words caused Cybil’s eyes to widen and asked in shock. “Creek needs to sing to him?”

Plum nodded to her. “Yes, Branch is holding onto his hand.”

Stunned by this news Cybil said. “Oh my.”

Now knowing it was possible that a song might help Branch Plum with Cybil by her side they went back to Plum’s pod. When they came into the room were Branch lay Cybil instantly noticed that Creek was grey a fact which shocked her and at the same time Cybil noticed that Branch’s hand was closed around Creek’s.

Plum approached Creek and gently lay a hand onto the shoulder of the miserable troll and said to him in a soft compassionate voice. “Creek, Cybil and I believe that in order to help Branch to bond he needs a song to bond again and I think it is your song he is waiting for.”

Creek looked up at Plum, hope entering his eyes as he looked at her. “You really think it will work?”

“I think it might.” Plum assured him while Cybil nodded her agreement at her side.

Creek turned his attention back to Branch, he called up all of his bravery, tightened his hold on Branch’s hand, closed his eyes and then started to sing to him of all of his feelings of love at the four front of his words.

“I feel like a song without the words  
A man without a soul  
A bird without its wings  
A heart without a home  
I feel like a knight without a sword  
The sky without the sun  
cos you are the one.

I feel like a ship beneath the waves  
A child who's lost its way  
A door without a key  
A face without a name  
I feel like a breath without the air  
And every day's the same  
since you've gone away.

I gotta have a reason to wake up in the morning  
You used to be the one that put a smile on my face  
There are no words that could describe how I miss you  
and I miss you everyday  
Yeah.”

Cybil’ eyes went wide at the sight of Branch glowing and said softly to Creek. “That’s it Creek, don’t stop singing…But open your eyes.”

Creek did as Cybil told him to, his eyes widened at the sight of the glowing Branch, then Creek felt a warmth and hope blooming inside of himself. Creek suddenly realised what this was, it was the soul bond, he embraced what Branch was sending to him with a heart full of love and longing. Even as glowing purple colour started to fill Creek he continued to sing to Branch determined to lay all of his feelings for him out in the open from the beginning of their soul bonding.

“And I'm never gonna leave your side  
And I'm never gonna leave your side again  
Still holding on boy  
I won't let you go  
cos when I'm lying in your arms  
I know I'm home.

They tell me that a man can lose his mind  
Living in the pain  
Recalling times gone by  
And crying in the rain  
You know I've wasted half the time  
And I'm on my knees again  
'till you come to me  
yeah.

I gotta have a reason to wake up in the morning  
You used to be the one that put a smile on my face  
There are no words that could describe how I miss you  
and I miss you everyday  
yeah.

and I'm never gonna leave your side  
and I'm never gonna leave your side again  
still holding on boy  
I won't let you go  
I lay my head against your heart  
I know I'm home.  
I know I'm home.  
I know I'm home.

and I'm never gonna leave your side  
and I'm never gonna leave your side again  
still holding on boy  
I won't let you go  
cos when I'm lying in your arms  
I know I'm home.”

Creek watched with growing joy as Branch also started to fill up with colour once more, as his song finished Branch’s eyes opened slowly, they focused on Creek and he smiled softly at him. “Thank you.”

Creek shook his head at Branch. “No, thank you for coming back to me.”

“Soul mates?” Branch asked in a soft tired voice.

“Yes Branch we are. Don’t worry I’m not going to make the same mistakes as Poppy I won’t hurt you. I know I’m not Poppy, I’m not the one you love, but rest now, knowing your safe and loved.” Creek assured him using his free hand to stroke over his sapphire blue hair.

Branch’s eyes started to flutter closed but he managed to mumble out. “Don’t leave.”

“I won’t.” Creek promised him faithfully, before he climbed into bed with Branch and held him close. “I’m here my love.”

Branch slept close to Creek still glowing slightly the bond growing stronger with every moment they were close and Creek let his love for Branch show. Cybil and Plum shared relived smiles, they were glad to see that Branch and Creek were going to be alright, but they knew that it would take time for Branch to recover completely from what had happened to him.


	11. Chapter eleven

Chapter eleven:

Poppy wanted so badly to go and see Branch, with each day that passed this desire grew stronger and stronger but so far Cybil and Plum had not allowed her to even go to visit for even a moment. So instead she spent most of her days in her pod pacing like some caged animal and mentally cursing herself. Poppy knew that the snack pack and her father were all worried about her, she didn’t like the fact she was worrying them, but for once Poppy found that she just could bring herself to act as normal when this was happening to her.

Then one day Plum and Cybil came to visit her and instantly she knew from the expression on their faces they had something serious to tell her. Once they had all sat down in the main room of the pod it was Cybil who spoke to Poppy. “We need to tell you that Branch has formed a new soul bond.”

As soon as she said these words to her Poppy knew that this explained why something had changed a few days ago when a space inside her which had always been warm and full of love was suddenly empty and now she knew exactly what that something was. “Who with?” Poppy asked in a voice which didn’t sound like her own.

“Creek.” Plum told her simply.

This name surprised Poppy greatly, she knew they had become close friends but she had never expected this. “Has Branch woken up yet?”

“Yes but only for a short moment, we hope he will soon wake up for a longer time.” Plum said with a smile.

“I see. So does that mean I can visit?” Poppy asked them hopefully.

They both shook their heads and Cybil spoke. “No I’m sorry, not yet we need to be sure Branch is stronger before we can permit that.”

Poppy gave them a nod of understanding, together the Plum and Cybil stood and Plum spoke to Poppy one last time. “I promise you Poppy when you can visit we will tell you.” After she had said this they then left the princess alone once more.

Once they were gone Poppy felt a great anger enter her, this was slowly joined with a deep sadness and these feeling had meant that Poppy had raged inside her room for days, throwing things and yelling. Poppy cursed herself for being so stupidly blind and thinking of only her own feelings, she cursed Creek for taking Branch away from her and cried tears of joy because Creek had saved Branch.

It had taken two days for Poppy to calm down from her rage and sadness, at last though she had managed it and was now starting to behave more like herself. Though Poppy couldn’t honestly say that her heart would ever be the same again or that all of this hadn’t changed her because this would have been a lie. 

 

It wasn’t until a week after the new bond between Creek and Branch had been formed that Poppy was at last permitted by Plum and Cybil to go to see Branch. Feeling joyful that she would see Branch again Poppy made her way hastily through the troll tree to Plums medical pod. She stopped at the door, took a deep breath then entered, Poppy smiles at Plum who smiles back, she pointed to one side and says to her. “Branch is over there in that room.”

“Thank you.” She said to her gratefully before turning towards the room Plum had pointed to.

When Poppy came into Branch’s room she instantly noticed that Creek lay in the bed beside Branch clearly watching over him. As she came in the room, Creek looked at Poppy and quickly moved into a protective position beside Branch, before greeting Poppy. “Hello Poppy.”

“Hello Creek…How…How is Branch?” Poppy asked him careful not to come to close to the bed and Branch’s clearly protective soul mate.

“Recovering slowly.” Creek told her simply.

Before Poppy could even think to stop the words coming out of her, she spoke to Creek in an ever increasingly loud voice. “How?! How did this happen? How could you do this to me! I love Branch Creek!”

“Poppy please not so loudly, Branch needs rest not to be disturbed by you or be given a bad dream by your screaming.” Creek told her instantly seeking to protect Branch from Poppy doing any more harm to him by not understanding what her actions might be doing to Branch.

Poppy hung her head slightly, she realised Creek was right she should not be shouting and said to him in a much softer voice. “Sorry…I’m just confused and hurt by all of this.”

Creek spoke to her in a soft compassionate voice. “I can understand that Poppy, but please try to think of Branch from now on.”

Poppy nodded her understanding, she then gulped before saying. “I will. I still love him though and I don’t understand how you could have bonded to Branch knowing that?”

He stroked gently over the dark blue hair of Branch while he answered Poppy. “I joined my soul to Branch’s because I love him, I will always care for Branch. I have no intention of forcing Branch to love me, if he still wishes to love you and be with you I will accept that, but if Branch chooses to be with me and give me his heart then I will embrace that too.”

Poppy looked back at Branch, it appeared that the fate of both of their hearts was in the hands of this one troll and she could only wonder what was going to happen when he woke up. “I owe Branch a massive apology when he wakes up.”

“Yes you do.” Creek told her in a straightforward voice, before he then spoke to her again in a deadly serious voice. “I want you to be aware Poppy that he is my soul mate and if you hurt Branch in any way I will do what ever I need to in order to protect him from you. Do you understand?”

She gulped in fear and gave Creek a nod, Poppy had never heard him sound so determined before and could understand why he would be so protective of Branch. “I completely understand. Is Branch going to be alright?”

He gave her a nod and explained. “Yes in time. Branch is very weak and from what Cybil has told me Branch will need to spend a lot of time close to me to begin with. It may be months before Branch is well enough to be away from me for any length of time.”

How Poppy yearned to pull Creek away from Branch, but she knew she could not it was Creek’s place to be beside Branch now and so before she could lose her temper about the current situation Poppy decided to go home. “Well I’ll go now and leave the two of you alone.”

Creek said nothing to this he just watched the princess leave the room before turning his attention back to Branch. Creek gently placed a kiss to his forehead, before checking their bond Creek was glad to find the bond was strong and had not turned back towards Poppy in the slightest or picked up any pain or negativity from her.

Once he had done this Creek turned his thoughts back to Poppy, because she was his friend Creek did feel some pity for Poppy, but Branch needed and deserved all of his care and love at this time and he was determined not to be distracted from this duty by any of the other trolls. 

 

Branch opened his eyes slowly, he focused gradually on Creek, who he quickly realised was laying in the bed beside him watching him closely and that despite the fact Creek was laying down his stance was somehow protective. Branch heard Creek let out a noise of relief as the sight of him awake before smiling at him, Creek was clearly glad to see him awake and he wondered for a moment why that should be the case. 

Then Branch started to recall what had happened between them, Branch wasn’t sure how long it had been since he had last been awake and could understand Creeks concern for him. Before Branch could manage to say anything to Creek, he took his hand into his held it tightly and spoke to him first. “I’m glad to see you awake again. It’s been over a week now, you had me worried for a while. I’m sorry you had to make a soul mate bond with me to save yourself…”

“Creek…” Branch said his voice soft trying to interrupt his torrent of words.

Creek however clearly didn’t hear him and carried on talking. “I know you don’t love me and your heart belongs to Poppy, but I promise that I won’t ever hurt you as she did and I will always protect you…Even if all you can give me is friendship in return for our bond.”

“Creek.” Branch said a little more loudly than before and this time he managed to get his attention and once Branch was sure Creek wasn’t going to say anything more he addressed him. “Firstly I didn’t have to form a soul mate bond with you I chose to…Your song reached to me, it called to me deeply and I embraced the song and you…You are not Poppy I know that, you are your own troll…You don’t love me but neither did she…”

It was here that Creek interrupted Branch saying in a voice filled with deep emotion. “You think I don’t love you.” Branch shook his head, Creek carried his hand to his lips and kissed it gently before addressing him once again. “I love you Branch with all of my being. I’ve never known love like it but it makes me feel complete.”

“You love me.” Branch said to him clearly awed by this confession.

“Yes I do and have done so for some time now. I never expected to have the opportunity to tell you that I loved you but I am glad I can do so.” Creek desperately wanted to ask Branch if he loved him, but he was to frightened to ask the question.

Branch was awed by this answer from Creek, but he felt a warm, happy feeling pulsing through him and slowly he smiled up at Creek. “I am glad to know you love me…” Branch wanted to say more but he was starting to feel tired already. “Creek…Creek I care…I care…” Branch drifted off before he could finish what he wanted to say.

Creek was joyful just to hear Branch say he cared, but he couldn’t help but wonder what he was going to say to him before he fell asleep again. Creek gently kissed his forehead, he stroked Branch’s hair and was glad to feel Branch relax further into the bed next to him. Creek felt peace come over him as he watched over Branch sleeping, he felt very happy to know that Branch was now starting to recover and he looked forward to having more time to spend with him awake.

Branch’s hand which held Creek’s squeezed slightly, this made him smile softly, Creek had become used to Branch doing this as he slept. He felt that this was his way of being sure he was still there with him and so Creek squeezed back to reassure him that he was still at his side. “I’m not going any were soul mate.” It didn’t matter to Creek how many times he called Branch his soul mate the words still warmed him to the core and made his heart flutter in delight.


	12. Chapter tewelve

Chapter twelve:

When Branch next woke up again his eyes instantly found Creek, he was sitting up in the bed eating something, Branch watched him quietly, his bond to Creek was already stronger, warmer and more loving than the one he had shared with Poppy. Branch had to admit his own feelings were rather tangled at this time, he still cared for Poppy but it was in a much different way to the love it was formally. 

As for his feelings towards Creek they had already been changing before their new bonding had formed, he truly cared for Creek and he knew the feelings where much deeper then that, but love Branch just wasn’t sure he could call it that just yet.

“Soul mate.” Branch said softly, these simple words sent a wonderful warm feeling through him as he said them.

Creek quickly looked down at Branch, he smiled truly happy to see Branch awake again, as he went to put his meal to one side, but Branch shook his head. “No, finish eating you need to stay strong.”

With a nod for him Creek returned to his meal, he desperately wanted to ask Branch what he had been about to say before he fell asleep last time, but Creek was terrified to find out the answer to the question and so he decided not to ask. Instead when he was finished the meal just a few moments later Creek got out of the bed and placed the plate and cutlery on a small tale in the room. 

Quickly he returned to the bed and to his soul mate, Creek sat in the bed looking down at him and said to Branch. “It’s good to see you awake again. How are you feeling?”

“Stronger than before. The bond feels good too…There is no pain which is wonderful. How about you, how are you feeling?” Branch asked him curiously hoping that Creek will feel as well he does.

Creek smiled at him reassuringly. “I feel just wonderful. I love the feeling of our bond Branch it feels so right to me.”

“I am glad to hear it.” Branch gathered one of Creek’s hands into his he carried it to his lips and kisses the back of it before saying to him in a formal voice. “Will you have me as your soul mate for the rest of our lives?”

“Yes soul mate I will, there is nothing I wish for more.” Creek told him before he kissed the back of the hand which Branch had used to take his. 

Creek wondered if he should tell Branch that Poppy had come to visit him, he didn’t want to cause Branch pain or to see him look delighted when he heard she had come to see him. At the same time thought it seemed somehow wrong for him to deny Branch the knowledge that his former soul mate and the one he loved had come to see him. Creek decided that no matter how much it might pain him to see Branch happy because of Poppy he had to tell him the truth. “Poppy came to visit you.”

“That was kind of her. How was she?” Branch asked in a voice which simply sounded curious.

Creek continues to tell him the truth even though any one of his words might mean he would see or hear from Branch that he loved Poppy. “Poppy is upset and angry that you bonded to me…She still loves you.”

“Well I am not sorry I bonded to you. Poppy had plenty of time to tell me what had happened between us and acknowledge out soul mate bond but she did not. I am sorry Poppy is in pain but so was I and as far as I am concerned she should not be angry with you but with herself.” Branch told Creek his voice resolute.

There was a question Creek just had to ask even though he was terrified to hear the answer. “Do you still love her?”

“No, not in the way I did. The fact she could just let me suffer rather than tell me what had happened or help me destroyed the love I once felt. It will take me time to forgive her for everything which had taken place. I don’t know what I feel for her exactly at this time, friendship maybe or a form of brotherly love…Only time will tell.” Branch told Creek trying to explain his confused feelings towards Poppy to him as best as he could.

The relief Creek had felt that Branch didn’t still love anymore Poppy was overwhelming, it gave him a chance to win the heart of his soul mate for his own. At the same time though he knew that this change in Branch’s heart would be hard on Poppy and he felt a stab of pity for the princess. 

Creek was drawn out of his thoughts as Branch asks him in a soft voice and a pain echoes through the bond. “Do you regret bonding to me because of Poppy?”

Creek instantly put and arm around Branch and drew him close, as he gently pushed through the bond towards Branch the happiness and contentment he felt. “No, not for a moment and I never will.”

“Good I am glad.” Branch felt relived that Creek didn’t regret their bonding because of the trouble which Poppy was apparently causing him. “Has Dr Plum said how long it will take me to heal completely?”

Creek shook his head and then explained to Branch. “No, she isn’t exactly sure, to be honest none of us are, apparently you are the first troll with a soul mate bond to ever manage to bond to another troll. The only thing I do know for sure is that you’ll need to stay close to me for some time to come yet because the bond we now share will help you to heal.”

“I understand…I can’t say I will dislike being close to you for a long time.” Branch told him with a large smile.

Creek chuckled, it felt so good to him to hear Branch say that to him and made him smile like a fool. Gently he kissed Branch on the forehead, realising what he was doing Creek froze in the midst of what he was doing and waited for Branch to react to this.

Branch let out a contented sigh, he leant into this kiss, it felt really good to him and filled him with an overwhelming feeling of peace and happiness. Slowly Creek moved back taking his lips from Branch’s forehead, their eyes met, neither of them moved for the longest time then slowly Creek moved back and they just looked at each other.

Then after a few moments Branch reached up, he stroked his fingers over the cheek of Creek, then he moved them up into his hair winding a few of the strands of his hair around his fingers. This was an extremely intimate act between two trolls, Branch took one of Creek’s hands with his other one and placed it to his hair.

Awed by this silently given permission Creek slowly and gently stroked his fingers through Branch’s blue hair, it was so soft and silky, it even put his to shame. This was a truly a bonding experience for them both, slowly some of their hair wound together causing them both to smile, it was a good sign for their future together as a couple that this was happening so quickly and easily.

Carefully Creek leant his forehead against Branch’s, the two of them simply staid like this stroking each other’s hair and enjoying being close together. Eventually they removed their hands from each other hair and then settled into a hug with Branch’s head turned to one side on Creek’s chest and his body held close to Creek as they sat in bed together.

When Plum came into the room to get Creek’s plate she stopped dead and smiled at the sight before her and then smiled widely. “I’m glad to see you awake Branch.”

Branch smiled at Plum from the sanctuary of Creek’s hold. “Thank you. It’s nice to be awake once more.”

“How are you feeling?” She asked him gently.

“Better and stronger thank you.” Branch assured her.

Plum gave Branch a long look before saying to him in a serious voice. “Good. Just don’t overdo things rely on Creek alright.”

“I will.” Branch promised her faithfully.

She nodded to him glad to hear his promise and then said to him. “Now Cybil is going to want to know how the bond feels too.”

“It feels wonderful, the bond to Creek is warm, gentle, loving and strong.” Branch told her with honesty.

Creek felt wonderfully proud when Branch said these words and nuzzled gently at the cheek of Branch, who smiled softly up at him. “Well that sounds good to me. I’ll tell Cybil what you said, now you make sure to tell either Creek, Cybil or myself if any of that changes.”

Branch was quick to assure her with. “Of course.”

“Good. I’ll leave you two be.” Sure enough Plum left the two of them alone.

Slowly Branch looked up at Creek. “I hope you know I’m telling the truth, the soul mate bond really does feel that way to me.”

“I am very glad to hear it.” Creek said as he smiled down at him.

Branch met the gaze of Creek and addressed him in firm and serious voice. “I want you to know our bond is much better then the one I had with Poppy. I don’t want her to ever make you think otherwise understand?”

Creek had never known him to sound so firm before, he knew that Branch wanted him to take what he had just said seriously and it made him feel warm inside. “Thank you Branch, I promise I will keep what you have said close to my heart when I next see Poppy.”

Branch yawned before saying in a much softer voice. “I am glad to hear it…I’m starting to get tired again…Would you mind helping me to lay back down?”

“Of course I don’t mind.” Creek assured him before helping Branch to lay down on the bed. 

When Creek had laid Branch back down he gently stroked Branch’s hair to relax him and smiled softly as slowly he relaxed against the pillows. “It’s alright rest now Branch.”

Eventually Branch drifted off into a peaceful sleep, as always the sight of him asleep made Creek’s heart fill with love and protectiveness for his soul mate. Creek settled down alongside him, he took Branch into his arms and also joined him in sleep.


	13. Chapter thirteen

Chapter thirteen:

This time when Branch woke he found that he was feeling much stronger than before and knew he would stay awake for longer this time. He also quickly became aware that Poppy was in the room with Creek and himself, she was sitting on a chair by the bedside talking in a quiet voice. Branch quickly became aware of the fact that as Poppy moved her hands around animatedly she wasn’t daring to touch him, this was a fact which Branch was very glad of. 

Poppy was the one of the two who noticed he was awake, she smiled widely, relief was clear in her eyes and in her voice as she said to Creek softly. “Your soul mate is awake.”

“Hello my soul mate.” Creek said to him in a soft loving voice as he instantly turned his head to look down at Branch.

“Hello again.” He found this earlier feeling of strength to be true when he managed to sit up slowly in the bed by himself. After Branch had achieved this he found that he instantly wanted to be close to Creek again and so he leant against Creek’s side before speaking to Poppy. “Hello Poppy, did you come to visit me?”

“Yes I did. I am glad to see that you are doing better. I owe you an apology…I’m so sorry Branch for everything I was stupid and selfish I hope you will be able to forgive me?” As she asked him this question Poppy went to reach for Branch in order to give him a hug, but he instantly flinched back from her. 

Creek also reacted quickly to her actions, he glared at Poppy, while at the same time Creek let out a low and deep growl, this was a noise which was seldom used by trolls, but it was a clear warning to Poppy not to touch his mate.

Realising she had overstepped herself massively Poppy quickly let her hands drop back to her sides, and an expression of pain came onto her face at their reaction to her attempt to make amends. “Sorry…I shouldn’t have tried to touch you, it’s way too soon for that.”

Branch looked at her for a long while before saying to her in a voice so cold it should have frozen Poppy to the spot. “Yes it is.”

Poppy winced at the cold tone of Branch’s voice, once again when it came to this situation she didn’t know what to say or to do, Poppy wanted to be her usual cheerful self and pretend none of this had happened or affected her, but she knew that Branch and Creek would see right through this. “I wish I could say or do something…To…To make all of this better.”

“Time Poppy…I need time. The pain you inadvertently caused me is still too new to me.” Branch confessed before moving closer to Creek.

Creek responded to this by placing his arm around Branch offering him his unspoken comfort, protection and support. “I feel stronger today.” Branch told Creek with a wide smile and relief clear in his voice.

Creek smiled back, he was so happy to see Branch smiling at him and clearly happy to rely on his support and protection when he needed it. Uncaring of Poppy’s presence Creek gently placed a kiss onto the cheek of Branch and nuzzled him for just a moment, before turning his attention back to Poppy and glaring at her.

Poppy watched their interaction with a simmering jealousy inside her this grew when Creek gave her the glare. How Poppy longed with all of her being to be the one holding Branch close and lessening his fears about his current situation. Poppy hated being shut out of Branch’s life like this, or if not shut out than at least reduced to nothing more than a friend or spectator and so she glared right back at Creek.

Branch didn’t like the way Poppy was glaring at Creek one bit and decided to act before one of them did or said something they would regret. “Creek love I need the bathroom, can you help me to get out of bed?”

“Of course.” Carefully Creek helped Branch to stand up, he helped him across the room to the bathroom, Creek took Branch inside and returned to stand outside the door a few moments later. “Call when you need me love alright?”

“I will.” Branch assured him from inside and when he was done Branch kept his word calling out to him. “Creek!”

He entered the room, a short while later Creek came out helping Branch to walk back to the bed and then into the bed, before joining Branch in the bed and asking to him in a soft voice. “Would you like to try a little food?”

Branch leant against Creek’s shoulder as he had before, he had to admit liked the idea of food, he could see the drip attached to him but he was very hungry, something Branch felt had to be a good signal for his recovery. “Yes please.”

Creek gave him a nod and then used a button to call Dr Plum, she came into the room a few moments later, smiled at the trolls in the room and asked Creek. “Can I help?”

“Branch is feeling hungry I wondered what he could have to eat.” Creek told her with a smile.

“Oh good you have an appetite. I’ll start you with some dry toast.” Plum said before leaving the room to make Branch some toast to eat.

“Thank you!” Branch called out after her, before turning his attention back to Creek and Poppy. “I shall be glad when I can walk again.”

Knowing how active Branch was, Creek could understand why he would want to be able to get around by himself once more. “I can understand why you would feel that way. I am sure with lots of work we will get you back on your feet in no time.”

“I don’t mind working hard to be able to walk again. “Do you mind if we live in the bunker rather than your pod?” Branch asked Creek in a fretful voice.

Creek shook his head before seeking to reassure Branch. “Of course I don’t mind that, but I hope you won’t mind if I bring some of my things with me.”

“That sounds very reasonable to me.” Branch told Creek with another wide smile.

Poppy felt as though she were invisible to them and now to know that Creek was going to move into the bunker she felt even more envious of Creek than she had before. She should have been the one moving in with Branch or him with her and it pained her deeply to think that this might never be the case.

It was clear to Poppy that Creek loved Branch very deeply and she wondered if Branch knew about Creek’s strong feelings towards him. At the same time she could see from the way that Branch was behaving around Creek that he already cared for Creek and it wouldn’t be hard or long for that caring to turn into love.

Poppy wondered if there might be something she could say or do in order to put a wedge between the two male trolls and work her way back into Branch’s heart. The moment she thought about doing something like this to the couple Poppy felt deeply ashamed of herself and wondered how she could ever contemplate doing something so horribly cruel just in order to have Branch all to herself. 

Branch drew her attention back to him as he asked Creek thoughtfully. “Would you like a room in the Bunker where you can meditate and do yoga in peace?”

Creek is deeply touched by this offer from Branch but shakes his head before taking one of Branch’s hands into his saying to him as he does so. “Thank you for the offer it’s extremely kind of you, but I don’t want to be apart from you and I want to share my interests with you. That is if you can stand my spiritual mumbo jumbo as you usually call it.”

Branch blushed deeply, he was rather ashamed of calling something so important to Creek such a derogatory name. “I’m sorry I called it that…I just never understood it before we got to know each other. Now I know it’s just part of who you are and that you can put it into terms I can understand. I don’t want to change you Creek I like you just as you are, All I want you to be happy and comfortable around me and in my…No our home.”

Creek felt his heart swelling with joy and warmth as Branch spoke. “Our home…I like that idea.”

“Me too, it will be nice to have some troll to share the bunker with.” Branch confessed with a bright smile.

Poppy could see she was utterly superfluous here and so said to them in a soft voice. “I’ll leave you two alone so you can talk in private.”

Branch turned to Poppy and addressed her with a small apologetic smile on his face. “Sorry Poppy we didn’t mean to ignore you, we just have a lot to settle between us.”

“I can see that.” Poppy’s voice held an edge of bitterness which both Creek and Branch heard and caused them to share a concerned look. Before she could say something she would regret and before either Branch or Creek could say anything to Poppy she got up quickly and almost ran out of the room.

Creek let out a deep sigh before saying to Branch. “I think it’s going to be a long time before Poppy can get used to how much everything has changed.”

“I think you are right.” Branch said in a soft sad voice.

It was at this moment that Plum returned with the toast which was on a tray, she placed the try on Branch’s lap asking as she did so. “Why did Poppy run away?”

“We were talking about moving in together once Branch was stronger and I think it upset her.” Creek confessed to the doctor.

“Ah I see, as much as I dislike what Poppy has done it seems she is in a lot of pain. I’ll make sure to get a message to Peppy so he can keep an eye on Poppy.” Plum said before heading out of the room to send a message to Peppy.

Branch looked at Creek with concern in his eyes. “You don’t think Poppy will go grey do you? I don’t like what she did to me but being grey is a fate I wouldn’t wish on another troll.”

Creek was awed by the compassion which Branch demonstrated towards Poppy and wanting to sooth his worries Creek said to him. “Having experienced it myself I can understand why you would feel that way. I am sure that everything will be done to make sure that Poppy won’t become grey.”

With this reassurance Branch relaxed against Creek once more and then started to eat his toast, when he was finished Branch let out a satisfied sigh. “That was good.”

“I’m glad. If you can sit up for a moment I’ll put the tray on the table.” Branch did as Creek requested and Creek got out of the bed with the tray and plate.

When Creek had placed the tray onto the table he turned back around towards the bed Branch held his arms out towards him. Creek blushed brightly at this sight, he’d dreamed of moments like this but had never thought he would get to experience them. Feeling both utterly blessed and thrilled at the same time Creek walked back towards the bed and into the waiting arms of Branch.

Branch closed his arms around Creek, he quickly cuddled into the purple troll’s chest, this felt wonderful to him and Branch never wanted to move. It struck Branch suddenly that everything he experienced with Creek always felt right and made him feel happy and content. 

Slowly Branch looked up at Creek, he lets his eyes wanted over Creek’s face and finds himself wondering what it would be like to kiss him. Creek noticed the way that Branch was looking at him and couldn’t help but wonder what the other troll was thinking at that moment. 

Branch placed a hand onto Creek’s chest, he looked right into Creek’s eyes before gently pressing his lips to Creek’s. He let out a muffled gasp of surprise, Creek’s eyes went wide, then softened before he started to kiss Branch back. Branch felt so amazing, the warmth inside him was huge, Branch had never felt so complete in his life as he did with Creek and he wanted more than this light kiss.

Creek felt like he was drowning in the torrent of emotions inside him, he wanted so badly to deepen this kiss and show Branch just how much he loved him, but Creek was terrified of scaring the still healing troll so he hastily reigned in his own desires allowing Branch to kiss him however he wished to.

Urged on by his desires Branch drove his fingers into Creek’s hair clinging to him, Creek wrapped his arms around Branch’s body holding him close to him and at the same time Branch deepened the kiss. When Branch did this Creek felt ecstatic, he was enjoying every moment of being kissed by Branch and when Branch let out a small growl of desire Creek whimpered in a submissive way. This reaction shocked Creek he had never wanted to submit before but giving in to Branch felt like the most natural thing to do.

Slowly the couple broke the kiss, Branch smiled softly and said apologetically. “Sorry about the growling. Though I’m not sorry about the kiss that was wonderful and I think the prefect foundation as the start of our future relationship.”

“So do I and so you know I like the growling.” Creek confessed this last part in a soft voice.

Branch blushed slightly at his words, then yawned as tiredness started to make its way through him again. “I should get some more rest the sooner we can go home.”

“That’s true you should rest as often as you need to. I can’t wait for us to make a home together.” Creek told him with a large happy grin on his face.

“Neither can I.” Branch said tiredly before dozing off against Creek.

Creek smiled at the sleeping troll and sat quietly watching him sleep for a few moments before saying to him in a whisper. “I love you…I hope I will hear those words from you soon.” Creek then picked up a book which was on a small chest of draws by the bedside and started to read once more.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter fourteen:

As the days passed after this first kiss Branch grew stronger and stronger, slowly he began to be able to stand by himself, but despite this progress Branch was still having to lean on Creek when ever he tried to walk for any distance. Branch had to admit that he didn’t mind having to lean on Creek in the slightest or having him still sharing the bed with him in fact Branch very much enjoyed it. 

Branch had also become used to Creek’s meditation and yoga, they were part of him and although he didn’t understand it completely Branch comprehended that it gave Creek peace and Branch knew what it was like not to have peace so he accepted it as part of the troll who was his soul mate.

Spending all this time with Creek, learning to rely on him and sharing all the things he had with Creek had helped Branch to settle in his mind and heart that he loved him. The only issue Branch was having was how he should tell Creek about his feelings, every time he tried to tell him Branch just couldn’t get the words out because he was still afraid of being hurt all over again.

Despite Branch calling their kiss a good foundation to build on, as time passed Creek became a little concerned as he had not tried to instigate a second kiss and he began to worry that Branch had come to regret kissing him.

Branch could tell that something was wrong with his soul mate recently and he wondered if it might have something to do with the kiss they had shared or if he had picked up on his own worries. Honestly Branch hoped that Creek was concerned about the kiss they had shared, because he felt this was a situation he could do something about. He also didn’t want the kiss to somehow become a huge issue between them as Poppy’s fear of the bond had become to his former relationship Branch decided to tackle the issue strait away. 

So he looked up from where he was nestled into the side of his soul mate as they sat in bed together and asked him in a very gentle voice. “Creek, are you worried about the kiss we shared?”

Creek flushed brightly as Branch asked him this, he hadn’t been aware that his disquiet over the kiss had been that obvious to Branch, but he was relieved that Branch was willing to talk to him about it. Creek quickly decided that hiding the truth from Branch wouldn’t do them any good and would only make him as bad as Poppy something which he had no desire to be. “I was concerned that because you had not kissed me again that maybe you had come to regret kissing me.”

“Actually I hadn’t come to regret it at all, in fact for my first kiss I thought it was wonderful and magical. I have been looking forward to a second kiss, but I was waiting for you to kiss me this time.” Branch told him in a soft voice, blushing slightly as he admitted to Creek the kiss had been his first and that he wanted Creek to kiss him on this occasion.

Creek’s eyes widened at this whispered confession from Branch, he felt a little silly for not thinking that maybe Branch had wanted him to kiss him this time and he was of course more than willing to kiss Branch this time. Gently Creek cupped Branch’s face in his hands, he gently stroked his cheeks with his fingers for a moment before he then softly brought his lips to those of Branch.

Branch let out a hum of delight, he kissed Creek back, shuddering with the pleasure traveling through him, before sliding his fingers into his hair and clinging to him using this hold. Creek quickly moved his hands away from Branch’s face and he put his arms around Branch holding the shaking troll against him tightly deepening the kiss slightly as he did so.

They can both feel it as this second kiss makes their soul mate bond stronger than before, and this feeling sent a wave of delight through them both causing the couple to moan in pleasure. They kissed slowly and surely loving the feeling of the contact of their mouths and the feelings of delight and completion which kissing sent flying through them. 

Eventually Creek and Branch broke the kiss to catch their breathes, the couples eyes met, and the couple shared a contented smile. Branch stroked his fingers through Creek’s hair causing him to let out a whine of delight, this felt utterly blissful to Creek and he never wanted it to end.

“Creek…I…I love you.” Branch said in a soft voice which was full of love as he continued to stroke his fingers through his hair loving the feeling of the silky locks against his fingers. Branch had to admit to himself that he felt so much lighter for confessing his true feelings for Creek, he also felt it would not be as hard for him to tell Creek he loved him from now on.

Stunned by hearing the words he had longed to hear from Branch, Creek asked him in disbelief. “Did you just say you love me?”

Branch nodded as he said to him. “Yes, I did. I love you Creek…I think I have for a little while I was just scared to admit it after…Well you know why.”

“I understand completely, but I am thrilled to hear you say you love me at last. I love you too Branch with all of my heart.” Creek told Branch, before kissing him softly for a few moments on the lips.

He murmured in delight as Creek did this and let out a disappointed noise when Creek drew his lips away from his. “I’m so glad to hear you say that you love me, I have to admit that I thought you might never say those words to me.”

“I’m glad I finally told you. It was hard for me to tell you I loved you, but I feel much lighter now and I think I will find it easier to tell you how much I love you from now on.” Branch told him with a wide smile.

Creek smiled back at Branch. “Good I am glad you feel that way, because I want to hear you say those words to me over and over again and I want to be able to tell you I love you as often as I like.”

“Then I shall have to make sure I tell you I love you as frequently as I can.” Branch assured him with a wide loving smile on his face.

“I will enjoy that…But what about Poppy?” Creek couldn’t help but ask this question in a tense voice, because despite Branch’s reassurances, deep down he was still concerned about Branch’s feelings towards her.

Hearing the worry in his voice Branch lay a reassuring hand onto Creek’s arm. “Creek, please don’t worry, I care for Poppy as no more than a friend or sister now. You are the one I love and I can assure you that nothing Poppy says or does will change my mind about this, do you understand?”

Creek felt a huge amount of relief when Branch told him this, he decided he would accept his word and answered Branch’s question with a nod. Glad to see that Creek looked relived Branch put his arms around him and hugged Creek gently but firmly as he said to him. “I am all yours.”

“And I am all yours.” As he said this Creek returned the embrace and kissed Branch on the forehead.

Branch let out a sigh of satisfaction, when Creek drew his lips away from his forehead Branch nuzzled into his chest before settling there as was his habit now and drifting off to sleep. Creek looked down at his sleeping soul mate and smiled softly, he had grown used to Branch doing this and he loved it. Creek leant back against the pillows behind him, his life right now was perfect and he hoped it would stay this way always.

 

It was a week after this that Plum came into the room which Creek and Branch shared, she smiled at the couple and then addressed the couple who were taking a walk together around the room Branch’s arm through Creeks. “I think Branch is now strong enough to go out on short walks around the troll tree.”

As she said this Branch let out a noise of delight, Creek smiled widely seeing how happy his soul mate was, Plum was also smiling at him but said to Branch. “I still don’t want you to over do it and as always Creek needs to be with you.”

“I would never go anywhere without Creek by my side.” Branch assured Dr Plum, before smiling at Creek.

Creek backed up his words saying to Plum min a determined voice. “And I wouldn’t let Branch go without me.”

Plum gave them a satisfied nod. “Good I am glad to hear it. Now get out of here and enjoy yourselves, just remember Branch that as soon as you start to feel tired you get Creek to bring you back here and if you need carrying…”

“That I let him carry me.” Branch said interrupting what she had been about to say.

Plum chuckled as Branch finished her sentence for her, her smile grew as Branch grabbed Creek’s hand put his fingers between his and pulled Creek out of the medical pod with him.

As the two trolls strolled through the troll tree many trolls stopped to greet them and exchange pleasantries. Branch and Creek were so involved with each other that they were utterly unaware of pink eyes watching them with burning intensity.

Poppy hated to admit it but Branch and Creek looked good together and she could see from their easy intimacy that the couple had come a long way, this didn’t surprise her as they had been spending a lot of time alone together. Looking at them now it was easy to imagine them old and grey walking through the troll tree hand in hand and still as utterly content being with each other as they were now.

Poppy wanted to win Branch back somehow, but she wasn’t at all sure how to achieve such a goal when Creek seemed to have worked his way right into Branch’s heart. The only hope which Poppy had was that their love was so new that somehow she could make the couple doubt each other. Somehow this felt wrong to her, but she was so desperate to have Branch back that at this point Poppy wasn’t really listening to her mind or her conscience.

Poppy wondered what she could put between them, she could try Creek’s spiritual interests she knew that Branch didn’t really understand or like them. Poppy made her way over to the couple, she smiled at them as she said. “It’s nice to see you two out of the medical pod. How’s the meditating and yoga been going Creek?”

“Oh just fine.” Creek said with a smile for the princess.

Branch smiled at the troll beside him. “I’ll admit that I’ve grown used to it. Creek’s spirituality is part of him and I have no wish to change Creek, I love him as he is.”

“You just said…You love Creek.” Poppy’s voice became a squeak as she spoke.

Branch smiled at Creek, his eyes were soft and full of love. “Yes I love Creek. He is my soul mate and the one who is most special to me.”

Poppy felt hear heart clench painfully inside her as she asked in a whisper. “You don’t love me anymore…?”

Branch shook his head and said to her in a compassionate voice. “I’m sorry, to much happened…I was hurt too much…Creek healed me, I’ve found my peace and happiness with him. I love Creek with all my heart. I’m sorry Poppy.”

“No I’m sorry…I…I…” Poppy covered her face and raced away before she could finish her sentence.

Both Creek and Branch sighed they felt for Poppy. “Should we go after her?” Branch asked Creek gently.

Creek shook his head, he was as always touched by how big a heart Branch had, but he didn’t think it was wise for them to go after Poppy at this time. “No…there is a lot for Poppy to get used to…I think she would be better off if we left her alone for a while.” Creek wasn’t at all sure that Poppy had finished in her attempts to win Branch back for her own, however he hoped that maybe now she had seen them together and how much they loved each other that Poppy would let them live in peace.

Branch turned towards Creek, he leant in and captured his lips with his own in a short but searing kiss before pulling back and saying to him in a soft voice. “That’s just to let every troll know your mine.”

Creek found himself smiling like a fool, before saying with a devilish twinkle in his eyes. “I had no idea you could be so possessive, but I like it…A lot. Since most of the troll tree is not looking at us what do you say to giving them something to look at?”

Branch chuckled and smiled at him. “You are a devil.”

“Only when it comes to getting you to kiss me.” Creek said in a soft deep voice.

Branch laughed this time, he tugged on Creek’s hand and started to make his way back to the medical pod with him saying to him as they walked. “I don’t think all the other trolls need to see us make a spectacle out of ourselves to know that we are together and very much in love.”

“If you say so soul mate then I shall take your word for it.” Creek said following Branch willingly back to the medical pod, more than happy to be able to be alone with Branch once more.


	15. Chapter fifteen

Chapter fifteen:

Poppy was utterly heart broken to know that Branch was now in love with Creek, she wondered if it was even possible to get him back from Creek now. Her hope to use Creek’s spirituality to push them apart was gone, still Poppy being the determined troll she was, wasn’t ready to give up on regaining Branch’s heart for her own.

Poppy wondered if singing true colours might somehow gain a reaction from Branch, at the same time though Poppy also contemplated a way to make Creek and Branch doubt their love for each other. She knew that Guy had a massive crush on Creek, Poppy didn’t think it would take a lot of persuasion to get Guy to help her to break Creek and Branch apart.

Her only concern with her plan was that somehow doing this Branch would regress into his sleeping state, she knew that the bond couldn’t be broken between them. As Poppy thought about the fact what she wanted to do and how she was acting Poppy came to a halt in the midst of her planning. A sick feeling spread through her, suddenly Poppy realised that she needed to stop this before she hurt Branch. Yes she was in a lot of pain and yes she wanted Branch back, but at the cost of Branch’s life she knew that was not right.

Poppy sat quietly on her bed looking at her hands her eyes lost in thought, she couldn’t believe that she hadn’t even stopped to think about the fact that though her heart was hurting what she had been planning would hurt Branch and could even kill him. Poppy felt disgust well up inside her towards herself, she’d been so self-centred throughout all of this, she’d never stopped to think about Branch and his feelings. 

As was her way Poppy had tried to sweep his past under the table and pretend that Branch was just a normal troll now who wouldn’t be filled with pain and sadness ever again, instead of understanding that Branch might always be more vulnerable that other trolls to such emotions. 

She had been so intent on believing everything would always turn out perfectly for her and that life now would always be cupcakes and rainbows that she had forgotten the lesson which trying to save her friends from the Bergen's should have taught her.

After a few moments of silent contemplation on her situation Poppy decided that as much as she wanted Branch back she had to let him go because it would cause more harm to him if she continued to peruse him. Poppy knew it would take her time to fully accept the fact that Branch would never be hers again, and that he was now in a loving relationship with Creek.

Poppy had to admit it had been clear to her just how much Creek loved Branch during her many visits to the medical pod and she also knew from these visits that Creek would always take good care of Branch. When she had seen the way in which Branch had looked at Creek today Poppy had instantly known that Branch loved Creek with all of his heart just as he once had her.

Poppy could tell without Branch and Creek telling her that their soul mate bond was very tight as well as strong. Poppy very much regretted that she had never sought to do that with Branch, because it was clear to her now after seeing them together that the kind of bond she had been so scared of was in fact was a wonderful thing to share with another troll you loved.

Poppy made a promise to herself, that the next time she fell in love and who loved her in return, she would treasure them and make sure they knew that she loved them. She also vowed that from here on out she would support Creek and Branch’s relationship and never try to come between them ever again.

 

With each day that passed Branch began to walk a little bit further around the troll tree, he didn’t need to lean on Creek as much now, but Branch still liked to be close to him and for them to walk together. Creek for his part was more than happy to accompany Branch on his walks, as he too did not like to be apart from Branch for long and very much enjoyed being with him.

When they next encountered Poppy they could both tell that something had changed in her towards them, her manor was now more friendly and welcoming than it had been. “Good morning you two, good to see you out and about.”

“It is good to see you too.” Branch said to her.

Poppy smiled at the couple and then said to Branch. “You are looking much better now. How are you feeling?”

Branch answered the question with a gentle smile on his face. “I’m doing well, get stronger with each day. I love to go on my walks with Creek everyday and I am very much looking forwards to making my home with him in the bunker.”

“I am sure you are. How are you doing Creek?” Poppy asked him politely.

Creek was surprised by this question but answered it. “I am very well thank you. I am happy to be spending so much time with Branch.”

“Well it is good to hear you are both doing so well. If you will excuse me I need to meet the rest of the snack pack.” Poppy told them.

“Send them out best wishes.” Branch said to her.

Creek nodded and then also addressed Poppy. “Yes, please tell the others I said hello and that now Branch is stronger they can come to visit us if they wish.”

Poppy smiled at them both again. “Of course I shall be happy to let the others know they can come to visit you both now.”

As she walked away to meet her friends, Branch and Creek watched them go, they both found this transformation in Poppy was wonderful, however they where both still cautious around her in case Poppy should change all over again.

Sure enough once the snack pack were told they could visit they soon started to call by with good wishes, get well cards and gifts for Branch and also things for Creek too. They were more than happy to bring them both up to speed on all the latest goings on in the village, often amusing Creek and Branch in the prosses.

 

Branch looked at Creek one day and said to him. “Do you want to ask your mother to come and visit us?”

“You wouldn’t mind that?” Creek asked him deeply touched by Branch’s consideration for him.

Branch shook his head at him before saying to Creek. “I don’t mind, in fact I would like the chance to get to know her all over again.”

Creek grinned at him before saying excitedly. “Thank you love I will send my mother a message right away.”

Branch smiled softly, he was glad doing something so simple had made Creek so happy, it was only a few hours later that Creek’s mother Shimmer arrived at their room, she popped her head around the door and said in a soft voice. “May I come in?”

“Of course.” Branch assured her.

Shimmer smiled at him gratefully and entered the room, she came over to the side of the bed and sat down on the chair before saying to Branch. “So you formed a soul bond with my son?”

“Yes…He saved me.” Branch said gently smiling at Creek beside him.

Creek smiled back at him and then said to his mother. “It is good to see you mum I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too…However I can see that you are very happy with your new soul mate and that makes me so happy.” Shimmer said turning a wide smile onto Branch.

Branch smiled back, he was glad that Shimmer was happy about their soul mate bond, he lay back in the bed his head against Creek’s shoulder and just listened to the two of them pass the time of day until he drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

 

It was two weeks after Plum had allowed Branch to start going out for walks that she and Cybil came to see the couple in their room in the medical pod. “Well we have some good news for you two. Cybil and I think Branch is now strong enough in body and bond to go home with you Creek.”

Branch smiled widely as he heard this news, he quickly stood up from the bed, and then did a little dance of joy. This sight made Creek, Plum and Cybil chuckle, Creek got up, he took Branch’s hands into his and danced with him. “Home Creek! We can go home!” Branch said with glee.

“Yes my beloved we can.” Creek told him smiling widely.

Branch was excited to go home, but he wanted to be sure that Creek would be comfortable in the bunker with him. “Is there anything you want to get before we go home?”

Creek gave Branch a nod. “Just simple things, clothes and so on.”

“Alright, we can stop at your pod before we head to the bunker.” Branch told Creek as they made their way out of the medical pod.

Cybil and Plum watched them go smiling at each other. “I think there going to be fine together.” Cybil said to Plum gently.

Plum smiled at her as she said. “Yeah I think so too. I have to admit watching those two together has made me realise that love is something to be treasured.”

“I can see how they would inspire that kind of feeling.” Cybil met her gaze as she said this to Plum and then after a few moments of silence Cybil addressed her again. “You know working with you to help Branch and Creek and write about their form of bond…Well it…It…Made me realise that I’d love to date you.”

Plum blushed brightly. “You want to date me…Really?”

“Yes, will you go out with me Plum please?” Cybil asked this question her voice shaking slightly as she did so.

Plum’s face broke out into a huge smile as she said to her. “I’d love to.”

“I’m glad to hear that.” Cybil told her while at the same time she gave her a relived but happy smile of her own and took Plums hand into hers.


	16. Chapter sixteen

Chapter sixteen:

Creek and Branch entered Creek’s pod, Branch looked around he was rather surprised to see how neat and well organised it was. As Branch took in a breath he instantly noticed that there was an herbal scent to it which Branch found he really liked. “What’s that smell it’s really nice?”

Creek was pleased to hear Branch say he like the smell in his home. “Oh, a mixture of herbs I like to use to balance my energies and bring positivity into my life. I can bring some of it down to the bunker if you like?”

“Yes I would like that very much.” Branch told him with a wide smiled.

Creek turned towards Branch he took one of his hands into his, he carried it to his lips and then said softly to Branch. “I love you so very much my soul mate. I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“Creek…” Branch said in a soft emotional voice, blushing brightly at the same time. “Oh Creek…I love you with all my heart. My soul mate, my one and only, now and always. Do you want me to help you pack Creek?”

“Yes, I would appreciate your help with my packing.” Creek told him with a smile and guided him to his bedroom. “I’ll get some bags organised, would you go to the bathroom over there and get my wash things please?” Creek asked as he pointed at a door over to one side.

“Sure!” Branch said before he set to helping Creek pack, by fetching his toothbrush, comb, soap, shampoo, as well as conditioner from the bathroom and bringing it back to the bedroom.

“Ah thank you.” Creek said packing these items into a small waterproof bag and then putting this bag in a bigger bag alongside some clothing.

Branch watched him pack some family photos in another bag, before asking him. “Can I get you anything else?”

“Yes, that jar over there contains the herbs you smelt earlier.” Creek told him pointing at a beautiful green ceramic jar on the nearby table.

Branch fetched it for him, he looked the jar over and said to Creek. “I think this should be stored in one of our hair instead of packed in the bags.”

“Yes, I think you have a point there.” He said with a nod, gently taking the jar from Branch and placing it carefully into his hair.

Branch started to fold the clothes on the bed and handed them across to Creek so he could pack them into his bags. Once this was done Creek went over to his bedside table and lifted up a plain wooden box, he held it gently in his hands and Branch felt a wave of sadness go through him from the bond.

Branch came up behind Creek, he put his arms around him and said gently. “Your fathers?”

“Yes…It’s amazing isn’t it, all these years and I still miss him…This is all I have of him.” Creek told him his voice heavy with sad emotion.

“I still miss my family too even now…I think you are lucky to have something of your father.” Branch told him in a gentle and compassionate voice. As curious as he was Branch didn’t ask what was in the box as he didn’t want to upset Creek any further than he was already and instead just continued to embrace Creek supporting him as he had done for him so often lately.

Creek leant back against Branch knowing that he wouldn’t let him fall and said to his soul mate in a wistful voice. “I wish he were here still.”

“I can understand that.” Branch said in return kissing his cheek gently.

Creek shook his head, he sighed deeply before saying to Branch in a bleak voice. “Listen to me going on about my loss, what about your loss and that of others who lost every troll they had to the Bergens?”

“Creek my soul mate your loss is no less than mine or any other trolls. The way you feel about losing him is natural, it’s alright to grieve I’m here for you.” Branch told him in a gentle voice giving Creek a tender squeeze of reassurance.

“I am glad you are here Branch.” Creek told him nestling close to Branch comforted to feel his solid body behind and his strong arms around him at this time.

Branch said no more, he simply stood quietly behind Creek allowing him to draw strength from him at this time and to remember his father in peace. After a long silence Creek spoke to him, his voice which was soft and wistful. “I think my father would have been proud that I found my soul mate in you.”

“I remember your father…” Branch admitted in a gentle voice.

Creek was thrilled to hear Branch say this, he had always wanted to know more about his father, but Creek had never dared to ask his mother about him in case it made her sad or somehow turned her grey. “You do? I was so young when he died…I just have some short snatches of memory of him or images…Would you tell me what you remember of him?”

“Are you sure you want to hear it? I don’t want to make things worse for you.” Branch said to him wanting to be sure he would not harm Creek by talking about his father.

Creek stroked over his hands, touched by how much Branch cared for him. “You won’t make anything worse for me, so please Branch, tell me what you remember.”

With these words of reassurance Branch began to speak to him. “You have the same colour skin as him, he was a kind and wise troll, he was also spiritual like your mother and you. River was aware of many things that others were not…I never fully understood why he was so interested in me…I’ll admit I never asked I was far to lost in my own pain at that time…Now though I think he knew what I was capable of…A troll who can soul bond is rare, but twice…” Branch broke off and shook his head unable to finish his sentence.

“Is even more special.” Creek said placing a hand over one of the ones which were wrapped around his waist.

“You think I’m special?” Branch asked him with surprise clear in his voice.

Creek nodded as he said to Branch. “Yes soul mate I think you are very special.”

These words made Branch feel overwhelmed with so many different emotions that the he could only manage to say in a small emotion choked voice. “Thank you.”

“I want you to know that you mean the world to me. You are the most special troll in the whole world Branch, no other troll could have lost a soul mate bond as you did and survive it to bond again.” Creek told him stroking over his arms in a comforting way.

Branch kissed him on the cheek, far to emotional to say anything to Creek at this time. After a short silence Creek gathered up his bravery and spoke to Branch about his hopes and dreams for their future. “When you’re ready and only when you are ready…I want to mate with you Branch, I want to marry you and start a family.”

These words made Branch blush, but filled him with pleasure at the same time, and he had to admit he rather liked the image of their future which Creek was presenting to him. “I’d like that a lot Creek.”

“I don’t want to rush you into anything Branch.” Creek said with an edge of worry to his voice.

Branch shook his head slightly before explaining to him. “Trust me you aren’t rushing me Creek, I want the same thing as you. I…I don’t have much experience in mating or having a family after having spent most of my life alone, but…But I want to mate with you and have a family, I will just need your understanding as we go.”

Creek leant back against Branch as he said to him. “We will learn together Branch, after all I don’t have any experience of having little ones either…I am sure my mother will make a great grandma and will be more than happy to explain things to us and help us with any questions we might have.”

Branch chuckled in response to this. “Yes, I can picture her enjoying being a grandma when the time comes. Do you want to talk to your mother before we go back to the bunker and are you feeling a bit better now?”

“Yes, thank you love I do feel better. I would like to call in on my mother on the way to our home just to let her know where we will be from now on.” With this reassurance Branch slowly slipped his arms from around Creek, he turned around to face Branch, Creek gently kissed him on the lips for just a moment before he drew back and said to Branch. “I can’t wait until your all better my soul mate.”

Branch smiled back at him, he could understand why Creek would feel this way about their relationship. Branch had to admit he also felt the same way and whispered into one of Creek’s ears in a soft loving voice. “I look forward to it.” Creek felt pleasure sweep through him, he was glad and relived to know that Branch was happy about his desires for him and wanted to share a married future with him.

Together the two of them went back to packing up the things which Creek wanted to bring with him to the bunker for now and then they went to see Creek’s mother. When Shimmer opened the door to the couple she smiled widely at them. “Please come in! It’s good to see you both! How are you both doing?”

They came into the pod and Shimmer ushered them into her main room as Creek said to her. “We are both doing well mum. We just wanted to come to see you before we headed home to the bunker so you would know where we had gone to.”

“I’m glad you both came to see me before you went home. It is always nice to see you my son and it is wonderful to welcome your soul mate into my home for the first time too.” Shimmer said smiling widely at the couple, she hugged Branch gently and not for long as she knew that he wasn’t used to hugs from any troll but Creek just yet.

Branch blushed slightly as Shimmer hugged him, slowly he returned the short hug and when she released him Branch spoke to her. “Thank you for the welcome and I am sorry I have kept Creek away from you for so long.”

Shimmer flapped her hand at Branch and said. “Shush, you couldn’t help what happened and my son found one of the most beautiful and rare things to experience in all the troll world which is a soul mate bond with you. This may be a little soon but welcome to our family Branch.” The blush on Branch’s cheeks grew brighter and before he could say anything to her Shimmer spoke to them once more. “All I ask is that you take care of each other and love each other. Never stop communicating and know that I give you both my blessing.”

The couple shared a smile and Creek addressed his mother. “Thank you mum, don’t worry we will keep your advice in mind.”

“Thank you for your blessing.” Branch said gratefully to her.

Creek looked at his soul mate and could see that he was starting to get tired and so Creek wanted to get him home so Branch could rest. “Well if you don’t mind I want to get Branch home before it gets to late or Branch become too tired.”

“Of course. I totally understand.” Shimmer said to them with a large smile.

“You are welcome to come visit us in the bunker though.” Branch told her, feeling more than happy to let Creek’s mother come to see them without her judging the way that he had lived his life before Creek had come into it.

The smile on her face grew in response to these words from Branch, as she knew that Branch didn’t let many trolls into his bunker. “Thank you Branch.”

Together they left Creek’s mothers pod and made their way home to the bunker, Branch turned the lights on, he then Branch he took Creek’s hand in his and led him to his bedroom. Creek’s eyes widened the room looked as though it was like a forest clearing, the bed had a canopy which looked like leaves and all the furniture looked like rocks and tree stumps. “Oh my…This is amazing…”

“Thank you I am glad you like it. Do you want to unpack now?” Branch asked him his voice laced with tiredness.

“No love, I want to get you into bed, you’ve been up far to long.” Creek told Branch in a firm voice, he placed his bag down on the floor of the room, he pulled the sheets on the bed down. Branch didn’t get to say anything to him in response to this because Creek then picked Branch up and placed him in the bed, before climbing into the bed behind him. 

The couple settled down in the bed, Creek put his arms around Branch and drew him close, he kissed Branch on the forehead and lips. It wasn’t long before Branch fell asleep Creek watched him for a few moments to make sure he was sleeping soundly and once he was happy that Branch was sleeping well Creek then got comfortable and went to sleep himself.


	17. Chapter seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long I wanted to get it right.

Chapter seventeen:

Creek spent the next few days looking around the bunker, and with Branch’s permission determinedly exploring every last inch of it. Creek discovered all sorts of thing stored in the bunker and wonderful rooms which were used for lots of different things. Creek had grown to love this home very quickly and with the help of Branch and his mother he had moved into the bunker without any hesitation. 

Creek’s mother had to admit that after seeing the bunker for herself she liked the bunker just as much as Creek did and she was impressed with the way as well as the ingenuity which Branch had shown as he had built his home.

By the end of the third week Creek felt very much at home in the bunker, he found being away from the noise of the other trolls filled him with a kind of deep peace which was usually brought on only by meditation and he now often forgot that they were living underground. 

Over the same time Branch’s strength grew, and the couple slowly started to take part in social events around the troll tree, it was at one of these events that they were approached by Poppy. She smiled widely at the couple, then addressed them in a happy and eager voice. “It’s good to see Branch doing so much better…I was hoping that it would be alright to hold a party to celebrate the returned of Branch’s health.”

Creek looked at his soul mate, who looked back at him and Creek asked him a gentle voice. “Would you like that Branch?”

Branch feels shy and a little nervous about answering the question, but does so. “I’m not very good at parties even now…But I think maybe a small one, in the bunker with close friends there would be nice.”

Poppy smiles widely at Branch and said to him in a grateful voice. “Thank you for agreeing to a party. Don’t worry I’ll make sure to respect your wishes, I’ll keep the party small and I will only invite the snack pack to come.”

“Thank you Poppy.” Branch said to her feeling very grateful that she was understanding his feelings in a situation for once.

Poppy felt so very proud of herself when Branch thanked her for her thoughtfulness towards him and she liked this feeling much more than the ones she had been experiencing before. Poppy skipped off away from Creek and Branch, already starting to plan the party she was going to throw for Branch and all the things that she was going to need.

Branch leant in towards Creek before saying to him in a worried whisper. “Do you think I should worry that she will get carried away?”

Creek was quiet for a few moments thinking the situation over before answering Branch in a very serious voice. “No, I think Poppy will behave herself this time.”

Branch let out a sigh of relief. “Oh good.”

Hearing the sigh of relief from Branch Creek smiled at his soul mate. “Though I can’t say I blame you for asking me that question.”

Branch chuckled in response and then started to pull Creek back towards their home, Creek followed him asking as they went. “Why are we going home now?”

“Let’s just say I want to have you all to myself for a bit.” Branch told him with a devilish twinkle in his eyes.

Those words took Creek’s breath away, he blushed brightly while asking in a whisper at the same time. “Does this mean what I hope it does?”

“Maybe.” Branch said mischievously clearly teasing him.

Creek was delighted to see Branch teasing him. “Led on then Branch.”

Branch took Creek back to the bunker, once they were both inside Branch locked the hatch to make sure no troll would disturb them, before he led Creek though the bunker and to what had become their bedroom. “Branch are you sure you are strong enough for this?” Creek asked an edge of concern coming into his voice as he asked Branch this question.

Branch was eager to reassure Creek and to make sure that Creek wouldn’t try to stop things from going forwards between them. “Yes, my soul mate I really am strong enough.” Deciding to tempt Creek into doing what he wanted, Branch slowly he took off of his leaf vest and casually dropped it onto the floor of the room.

Creek felt his mouth go dry, he’d been wanting to see Branch without that vest for the longest time, and now he was at last no longer wearing the vest, Creek was in heaven and he had an overwhelming desire to touch every inch of Branch’s skin.

Seeming to sense his desire Branch took one of Creek’s hands into his, gently Branch guided his hand towards him and he placed it up onto his shoulder. Gulping hard Creek began to stroke his fingers over the skin he had so longed to touch, Creek felt huge amounts of pleasure just feeling his soft skin under his fingers.  
Branch let Creek enjoy touching his skin, and then after a while he reached out and ran his fingertips around the waist of Creek’s trousers. This simple act made Creek gasp in surprised delight and let him know that Branch wanted him as much as he wanted Branch right now. Branch guided Creek towards the bed, then slowly drew ran his fingers around the was band of Creek’s trousers again. “I think these trousers need coming off.”

After he said this Branch pushed Creek onto his bed, as he hit the mattress Creek let out a surprised huff and looked up at Branch who was looking back at him with love filled eyes.

Creek didn’t even fight as Branch took off his trousers and underwear he was too thrilled by the way Branch was behaving to do anything but watch him. Branch admired Creek for a few moments feeling so aroused by simply looking at him naked, then he removed his own trousers and underwear and joined him on the bed. Branch kissed him hungrily, slowly rubbing his hard cock against Creeks one, he moaned deeply as Branch did this to him and he felt instantly like he was going to burst.

Creek had never ever felt such desire as he did in this moment, through the bond from Branch there came love so much love that Creek couldn’t quantify it and didn’t want to. Creek wanted to feel his soul mate inside him so much, this submissive feeling was yet another thing which he had never experienced before being usually dominate in nature but somehow surrendering to Branch seemed right and natural as he knew that Branch would take good care of him.

Branch felt Creek’s love in return for his own and the submissive desires towards him he had, this encouraged Branch to show his dominant nature. Branch growled in the back of his throat and rubbed his cock against Creek’s again wanting to hear that delightful moan from Creek and when it left him Branch felt his desire for Creek grow. He was very much looking forwards to mating Creek fully, but for now he was very much enjoying teasing him and Branch could clearly feel through the bond how much he was enjoying it.

“Uh Branch uhhh ahhh!” Creek moaned out desire rushing through him like an inferno as Branch kept rubbing against him.

Branch looked down at him with dark passion clear in his eyes. “Yes my soul mate what is it?”

Creek answer this question is a laboured desire laced voice. “This, ah, ah feels so good…Unn, I can feel how much you love me and want me through the bond. Mate me Branch please, ahh please I’m begging you!”

Branch’s eyebrows went up, clearly surprised by Creek begging him and said in a pleased voice. “You begging, my, my…I don’t think I have ever heard you beg before I like hearing you beg. Do it again.” Branch demanded this last part in a very strong voice.

“Please Branch ah uh mate me, show me I belong to you and only you.” Creek begged, shocked to find how determined he is to get Branch to mate him, he’d never let any troll go as far as fully mate him by releasing their seed into him, but he really wanted that with Branch. “Un, please, please Branch.”

Gently Branch lifted his hips, he stroked gently between the cheeks of his bottom, Creek cried out in absolute pleasure, he’d never felt this much pleasure from so little stimulation before now and he knew without words this came from their soul mate bond. Creek felt sure that their mating would deepen the bond, something he wanted very much and this desire was emphasised by the way his whole was starting to leak lubricant.

Creek thrust on the fingers lightly showing Branch that his whole was lubricating ready for him, as he did this Creek said to him in a desperate voice. “Uh please Branch mate me!”

“I’ll consider it.” Branch promised as slowly and gently he slipped one of his fingers into the tight arse whole of Creek, he had to admit he loved the feeling of that tight whole around his fingers and felt sure it would feel wonderful around his cock when the time came.

Creek cried out in delight and tossed his head back when Branch’s finger entered him for the first time, their passage into him eased by the lubricant weeping from his whole. “Ah yes that feels so good.”

Branch smiled at him widely glad to hear how much Creek was enjoying himself, he slowly started to thrust the finger in and out of him wasting to give him even more pleasure. Creek moaned loudly, just having Branch’s finger inside him was thrilling, it filled him with desire and he could just imagine how exquisite it was going to be when Branch mated him.

Branch was smiling widely at Creek, because seeing the expression of pure bliss on Creek’s face was something which filled Branch with joy and pleasure. Branch was able to feel through their soul mate bond just how lost in his desire Creek was and he had no intention of stopping what he was doing to him any time soon.

Branch slowly slipped a second finger inside Creek alongside the first wanting to see how he would react to this. Creek reacted instantly, he arched against him, Creek threw his head back again, as he moaned loudly his pleasure and longing clear in this one simple noise. “Such wonderful noises. I think you’re going to cum soon.”

Creek was so lost to the pleasure that he couldn’t answer Branch, but Creek was still able to think enough that he knew that he desperately wanted to mate with Branch. He could only see one way of achieving this goal which was to take Branch inside him and pray that his instincts to mate with him would overwhelm any worries Branch might have about doing so.

Quickly Creek pulled up off of the fingers inside his wet wanting whole, he then lined himself up to Branch’s large blue cock and pushed himself onto it taking the dick into him moaning in delight as he did so. “Uh! Yes! So good! So right. Mate me Branch please!” Creek begged thrusting lightly but deliberately onto his cock trying to encourage him.

“Ah! Um!” Branch hummed out in enjoyment, Creek’s whole felt so good around his cock, but he didn’t want to fully mate with Creek and have him come to regret it. Branch tried to pull out of him, but Creek whined in desperation as well as disappointment and thrust his body forwards to keep Branch inside him and wrapped his arms around Branch’s body locking them together.

“Mate me please Branch. I want you to be the only one to have ever mated me fully.” Creek begged wantonly, thrusting against him, once more trying to encourage Branch to take him fully.

Branch desperately tried to resist what Creek was tempting him into do with him. “No Creek…You’ll regret…Uhh!” Branch didn’t get to finish the sentence as Creek dug his nails into his shoulders hard and thrust down hard against him once again.

Branch could feel the pleasure inside him building and the natural instinct the mate with Creek was starting to dull his morals. Creek could see and feel just how much Branch wanted him, so he let out a noise of submission trying to encourage Branch to do as he wished. When Creek did this Branch found that he was very quickly losing his grip on his desire to mate with Creek, and he also suddenly realised that positioned as they were there was no way he could pull out of Creek without hurting him. As Creek rocked against him again Branch’s thoughts of stopping this started to fade away, he gently kissed Creek for just a moment, Creek let out a hum of delight. “Are you sure you want me to do this Creek?” Branch asked wanting to be sure that Creek really did want this.

“Yes very sure soul mate. Bind us together for always I want to be so tightly bound to you that nothing can ever get between us.” Creek said in a soft wanting whisper desiring this deep bonding with him with all of his heart.

Branch kissed him again a little more deeply this time and when he broke this second kiss Branch slowly rocked back and then forwards moving his cock inside Creek for the first time. “Um you feel so good Creek.” Branch told him letting out a moan of desire after he said these words. 

This movement within him made Creek gasp and arch back slightly, this felt so good to him better than it ever had with any other troll and he wanted more, so much more. So Creek put his legs around Branch and pressed closer to him, pushing more of his cock into him causing Branch to let out a deep wanting moan of his own. This action on the part of Creek encouraged Branch to start to thrust a little harder and faster into Creek, as he did this to him Creek moaned loudly this was just what he wanted with all of his being. “Ah yes! Yes Branch! Um that’s it!”

“Ah, I’m going to mate you and no other troll will ever have you.” Branch whispered to Creek in a deep gravelly and possessive voice, before he kissed along the ear of Creek sending even more pleasure coursing through Creek.

Creek shivered in delight at the sound of that voice and he knew that without a doubt Branch would keep that promise. Creek could feel himself getting closer and closer to cumming, he hoped that when he did so Branch would join him to complete their mating bond and binding them closer together than ever before. Creek knew that to get what he wanted he needed to return the pleasure which Branch was giving him, so ran his hands over Branch’s back, then slipped one up into his hair running his fingers through the hair.

This elicited a delighted moan from Branch, he started to thrust more eagerly into Creek’s willing body, the feeling of his moist whole around his cock was so intoxicating as was the scent which Creek was giving off as they mated and he wanted to finish the mating by cumming inside Creek.

This scent filled Branch’s nose again and it made Branch loose more of himself to the instinct to mate Creek fully and he started to thrust into him harder than before. Branch let out a long low possessive growl, Creek loved hearing this noise and he responded to the growl with a submissive whimpering noise in order to encourage Branch to complete their mating. 

Branch could feel that he was getting closer to the edge with each thrust, it was like a fire was burning through him from the inside and it was the most exquisite feeling he had ever felt. Creek was now eagerly thrusting back against him clearly intent on making Branch cum inside him. Branch tried one last time to pull back out but Creek thrust forwards hard against him presenting him from stopping and this action drew a tortured moan from Branch. He thrust hard a few more times inside Creek, Branch then thrust hard into him hilting himself into Creek, as he did this he let out a deep guttural groan followed by a growl and it was at this moment that Branch started to cum deep inside Creek.

Creek let out a joyful cry as this happened, he could feel it as this act made their soul mate bond even tighter than it had been before. At the same time as he felt this the feeling Branch cumming inside him made Creek also started to cum gushing his seed over both their chests, as he did this his whole clenched around Branch’s dick pulling more of his cum into him. Branch whined with pleasure as he felt the bond tighten and because of Creek’s inside clutched at him making his orgasm last much longer than it normally would.

When they both finished cumming the two sat still breathing hard, their gazes were locked both Branch and Creek were in no rush to move. Creek because he loved the feeling of Branch still being inside him and Branch because he enjoyed still being within Creek and didn’t want to hurt him by pulling back out to soon.

“I love you so very much my soul mate. Are you alright?” Branch asked him softly, clearly full of concern about Creek’s state.

Creek smiled gently at him very touched by the concern of Branch. “Yes love I am fine.”

With this reassurance from him, Branch carefully removed his cock from inside Creek, who let out a small whine of disappointment. “It’s alright love, we will do this again.” Branch promised him in a soft loving voice, then he reached out, he grabbed a towel from the bedside table which Creek hadn’t even noticed was there before and started to clean them both up.

Once they were clean Branch carelessly threw the towel onto the floor, he turned his attention back to Creek and then said to him. “Would you like to lay down together for a while?”

“Yes, very much.” Creek replied with a nod.

They carefully moved apart neither wanting to hurt the other, then Creek and Branch lay down in the bed alongside each other and wrapped their arms around each other. The couple shared a soft kiss, they both felt overwhelmingly happy, and Branch and Creek could feel just how deep the love they shared through their soul mate bond. Now they were both utterly convinced that they were tightly bound together and they would always be so and this was a fact which pleased both Creek and Branch a great deal. Now feeling fully content and very tired after their first mating the couple slowly drifted off to sleep side by side.


	18. Chapter eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short, but it is important.

Chapter eighteen:

Branch woke several hours later, he felt content, at peace, as well as full of love for Creek and felt so safe in the arms of Creek and Branch never wanted to leave. He smiled widely at the sight of Creek asleep beside him, the smile grew as he though of their mating and how tight it had made their soul mate bond. Branch knew they could never be parted now and this made him feel very relive, as it meant Poppy wouldn’t be able to do anything about them being together if she ever changed her mind over how contented she felt about them being together.

As Creek nuzzled against him Branch smiled softly at him, he decided that it would be a good idea to make them both something to eat and drink as well as getting Creek some pain killers. Gently Branch eased out of Creek’s arms, he made his way to the bunker kitchen to make something to eat and get Creek something for the pain. 

As he prepared the things for them both Branch started to think about the kind of future he wanted with Creek. Branch knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Creek, as he considered this desire Branch felt that the best way to achieve this and make it clear to Creek that there was never going to be another troll for him was to ask him to marry him. Not just yet though, he needed to find a ring first and Branch also he felt it would be best to wait a little while longer so Creek could become well settled in his life with him in the bunker. 

With his mind now made up about the future he planned to share with Creek, Branch started to sing the song he had heard Creek singing to him in the darkness where he had been trapped after the bond with Poppy had broken down while he made their food.

 

When Creek woke from his sleep, he quickly realised that Branch was not there and he groaned in disappointment because of this, as he had been looking forwards to kissing Branch again as soon as he woke up. Just as Creek was starting to wonder exactly where Branch had gotten to, he heard Branch’s wonderful singing voice coming from not far away and Creek smiled to himself relived to know Branch was nearby, this smile grew as he realised Branch was singing their song. Creek wanted to get up to go after him but he was to sore and tried to do so, still Creek discovered despite this pain he already wanted to mate with Branch again.

Branch came into the bedroom with a tray, he instantly noticed that Creek was awake and smiled at him and nodded down towards the tray as Branch said to Creek. “I made us both something to eat and drink, I also picked up some pain killers for you. I hope the pain isn’t too bad my love.”

“No the pain isn’t too bad, I’m sore but nothing as bad as it could have been.” As he spoke reassuringly to Branch Creek smiled widely at him too.

Branch smiled back, he brought over the tray he settled it on Creek’s lap and then joined him in the bed before admitting shyly and with concern. “I just made buttered toast and tea I wasn’t sure what you might like to eat.”

Creek lay a hand on his arm and as he quickly sought to calm Branch and reassure him. “This is wonderful thank you Branch.”

Branch smiled relived that Creek was happy with what he had made for them. “Don’t forget to take the pills.”

With a nod Creek quickly swallowed them hoping they would help his pain quickly. “I want you to know love that despite the pain I am very much looking forward to mating with you again.”

Branch blushed slightly as he said. “I’m glad you haven’t been put off. I will admit that I enjoyed mating with you very much…And I too can’t wait to mate with you once more.” 

Creek grinned at him, he was thrilled that Branch was just as enthusiastic about them mating again as he was and then tucked into his toast. Branch himself ate his own food contemplating what he and Creek could do which wouldn’t hurt him and the forthcoming party Poppy was planning for him.

When the food was finished, Branch gathered everything up, he took it to the kitchen, washed up, put things away then returned to the bedroom. Branch sat on the edge of the bed, he was just about to ask Creek what he wanted to do when Creek kissed him softly on the lips and said in a soft voice. “I heard you singing my song…I didn’t know you heard me.”

Branch smiled gently at him. “Yes, I heard you very clearly.”

“Can I ask you what it was like? You can say no love.” Creek assured him not wanting Branch to be hurt by reliving his experience or feel that he had to tell him what had happened to him.

Branch was quiet as he thought this request over for a few moments, then nodded once to Creek before he began to describe his experience. “I know that it is better to talk about painful things instead of bottling them up and I know I can trust you…So here goes…It was dark, very dark…The pain I felt was horrible, worse than when my grandma died which is saying a lot. There was something which kept me from falling all the way into the darkness, I wasn’t sure what it was at first I’ll be honest, then eventually I realised I was laying on something extremely soft and it turned out to be a huge purple coloured lotus flower. Then suddenly the flower started to close up around me and pink spikey vines came towards me with the darkness they began to cut into me causing more pain then before…”

Branch stopped for a moment, he closed his eyes as he recalled that intense pain, quickly a hand closed around his and squeezed tightly. Branch squeezed the hand holding his back, he then opened his eyes Branch looked at Creek and then said in a soft voice to the clearly concerned Creek. “I’m alright Creek really.”

“Are you sure you want to carry on Branch?” Creek asked with worry, already regretting asking Branch to talk about what happened, he should have known better and just left it well enough alone.

Branch nodded and he squeezed the hand holding his again before continuing on with his story. “I heard Poppy’s voice and was about to fall into that darkness when a purple hand…Your hand grabbed mine. The lotus flower bloomed beneath me again, you appeared to me then transparent…It was your spirit I assumed, you so tenderly laid me back against the flower and sat beside me. Then you took my hand in yours and I could hear you talking to me from far away, I assumed your voice had to be coming from where life was. I could also see my old bond to Poppy, sickly and draining me of my strength, but as much as it took you where giving back to me I was stuck in a kind of limbo unable to go to the darkness and perish or to come back to life…I could hear your pain in my state so often, I wanted to get back to you, to comfort you but…But I was too weak…I’m so sorry Creek…I’m sorry I was such a weakling.”

Creek quickly pulled Branch close to him in a warm hug and said in a strong firm voice. “Don’t, don’t apologise. It. Was. Not. Your. Fault. Do you understand me?!”

“I understand love.” Branch responded as he brought his arms around him and returned Creek’s embrace.

They were silent for a moment, eventually Creek broke the silence, “You can stop telling me what happened now…I should have never asked you to tell me about it.”

Branch shook his head and said to him in a soft but determined voice. “It’s alright Creek, I really do want to talk about what happened, and besides I am almost at the end now. Will you let me finish?”

Creek wasn’t sure how to answer this question at first, he really did want to know how the story ended, so he felt that if Branch was alright to talk then Creek felt he should let Branch finish and so he said reluctantly to him without releasing Branch from his embrace. “Alright Branch tell me how it all ended.”

With this permission given Branch started to tell him the final part of what had happened to him. “Then you started to sing, it was a wonderful thing to hear as far as I was concerned…All at once I started glowing with blue light, I felt my strength grow, I focused all of my intent towards you and away from Poppy it was then that the last of my bond to Poppy snapped and released me. As soon as it did so I reached out grabbed your spirit and drew it close to me, once I’d done this I sent my soul bond forwards towards where I could feel you and I felt it connect to you. All at once I could feel just how much you loved me, as well as all of the worry you felt for me and then I woke up for the first time. I can’t tell you how glad I was to find you where there beside me.”

Creek hugged Branch a little closer to him. “You were glad! I was ecstatic you had bonded to me and woken back up…I was so worried that I was going to lose you.”

“You didn’t though.” Branch reminded him nuzzling close and kissing his cheek.

Creek said in a relived voice. “No, I didn’t. I am very lucky and grateful for that fact.”

Branch gently ran his fingers through Creek’s hair in a calming gesture, slowly Creek relaxed against him and slowly Branch lay them back down in the soft bed. They lay together in the bed holding each other close, Branch continues to stroke his fingers through Creek’s hair and neither of them said anything, they both had a lot to think about after Branch’s recalling what had happened to him. 

Branch knew he never wanted to experience what he had ever again, however at the same time Branch was glad of what had happened because it had given him Creek, a troll who clearly loved him with all of his heart cared for his feelings a great deal and would never shy away from talking to him about things which were going on between them unlike Poppy.

Creek was determined he would never loose Branch from his life, he wasn’t ever going to make the same mistakes as Poppy had. In fact Creek felt that the best way he could prove to Branch he wasn’t going to go anywhere or ever let him go was to ask Branch to marry him and he wondered when would be best to do such a thing. After a while Creek decided he would find a ring and then wait until he felt the moment was just right to ask Branch to marry him.


	19. Chapter nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To lemon again or not? What do you all think?

Chapter nineteen:

Creek spent the next few days thinking back over what Branch had told him about his experience, and now he thought about it Creek remembered that Branch had mentioned when he first woke that he had heard him. Creek had forgotten about this fact due to everything which had gone on at the time, something which he felt was understandable, but still left him feeling a little ashamed that he had forgotten about it. 

Forcefully Creek pulled his thoughts away from that dark time and focused instead on his plans for the future. Creek decided that he wanted to make sure that the ring for Branch would be a surprise when he proposed at the party, so in order to achieve this goal Creek had been making the excuse to Branch that he was going out to check that Poppy wasn’t going to over the top with her plans for the party. Creek was glad that Branch’s natural disinterest in parties had meant he had been happy to let him go out alone and stay at home.

Little did Creek know that Branch was using the time when he was not in the bunker to make a ring for Creek. When he had finished making it Branch felt that this ring had to be his best piece of work and he was incredibly proud of it. Branch had decided that he would present it to him at the party, he wanted all their friends to know just how much Creek meant to him and Branch knew that by proposing at the party something which wouldn’t be very comfortable to him that they would understand what he was saying about his feelings towards Creek.

As more time passed and the party drew closer Creek became aware that Branch was being very gentle with him and so far he had not tried to initiate another mating between them. This fact did concerned Creek a little, however Branch was still behaving very romantically around him and this made Creek feel that Branch wasn’t trying to mate with him again not because he didn’t love him, but because Branch wanted to be sure he was not hurting any more after their first time together. 

Creek started to wonder if there might be some way to tempt Branch into mating with him again, then he remembered the way that Branch had reacted to him being submissive as they mated and slowly his mouth curved up into a small devious smile, as he knew that behaving in this way around Branch was the perfect way to get his soul mate to take him once more. Creek could already feel the first awakenings of desire flare into life inside him, just as he started to think about having Branch inside him and mating with him again. As Creek considered when would be the best time to tempt Branch, he felt it might be best timed after the party and his planned proposal to him as he thought this would be the perfect way to celebrate.

 

When the night of the party finally arrived Poppy and the snack pack came to the hatch of the bunk, they found it open, Branch and Creek were in the clearing waiting for them, they smiled at them and Creek said cheerfully. “Hey, welcome all of you do come in.”

After Creek said this Branch and Creek made their way back down into the bunker, their friends quickly followed the couple down into the bunker. The couple led them through the bunker, into the main room of the bunker and once they were there the trolls started to set up the small party. Suki set up a small sound system on the shelves of a book case and started to play some music which was a mix of dancing music and less high energy music. Biggie who had put mr Dinkles to one side, Guy and the twins were putting plates of food with plates to put the food on and cutlery to eat it with, they also put onto the table to one side of the room several different bottles of drink and glasses with the drinks.

The other trolls meanwhile were carefully moving the furniture which was in the way, in the main room of the bunker back against the walls in order to make enough room to dance if any of the trolls should wish to do so at any time during the party.

Once everything was sorted out and the party was well underway Cooper and Suki were the first of the friends to approach Creek and Branch, they smiled at the couple and Cooper said to them. “It is good to see you doing better Branch.” 

Suki nodded her agreement to these words and didn’t feel that she had anything to add to the sincere words of her good friend at this time.

Branch smiled back at the couple. “Thank you. I am glad to be alright once more.”

The twins came over to them next and Satin spoke to them. “You two make an adorable couple.”

“You sure do!” Chenille agreed whole heartedly with her sister on something completely for once.

After they spoke the twins, Suki and Cooper left the couple alone again, and together the four of them went off to dance to a song they liked. A few moments after this Branch and Creek were joined by Smidge and Biggie, out of the two of them it was Biggie who spoke to them. “It’s good to see you both doing well and enjoying life as a couple.”

“Yeah you two look really happy together.” Smidge told them with a wide smile for the couple.

Creek and Branch smiled at them and Creek said tot hem both. “We are very happy together. I feel so very complete with Branch at my side.”

Branch nodded in agreement as he said with a smile for Creek and love clear in his eyes. “I feel at peace being soul mates with Creek and he makes me feel complete.”

“That sounds wonderful.” Smidge said in a soft wistful voice.

Biggie looked down at smidge and Branch could see love in his eyes and so he decided to help Biggie out. “I made some chocolate cake, I’d love it if the two of you would try some and let me know how it is. I’ve not baked something like this for years and I’d love to know your opinions of it.”

Biggie gave Branch a grateful smile as he said enthusiastically. “Sure thing Branch!”

Creek and Branch watched them walk away and shared a smile, a few moments later Guy came over to them and addressed the couple. “I’m glad you two found each other, I hope you’ll be very happy together… Branch this may be rude or thoughtless of me so feel free to tell me to go away but…I’d…I’d really appreciate some advice.”

Intrigued by how shy the usually self-confident Guy was about this subject Branch couldn’t help but ask him. “What is it Guy?”

“I…I’m in love with Poppy…Is there anything you can tell me which might help me to win her heart for my own?” As he asked this Guy blushed very deeply and ducked his head in a shy gesture.

Branch’s eyes widened as Guy asked him this question and then he slowly smiled at Guy as he answered the question. “I’m so happy to hear that you love Poppy, I think the two of you would make a lovely couple. I am more than happy to help you with your efforts to win Poppy’s heart, Poppy loves strawberry chocolate, as well as romantic hand written poetry, sappy love songs and slow dances.”

Guy smiled widely at him and said to him gratefully. “Thank you for this assistance.”

“Good luck Guy, I wish you every success with winning Poppy for your own.” Branch told him in a sincere tone of voice.

With a grateful nod to Branch Guy quickly went over to where Suki was standing, he spoke to her for a little while and just a few moments later a slow and romantic song started to play on the stereo. Creek and Branch watched smiling softly as Guy started to dance with Poppy and they quickly noticed that the pair looked very shy as they danced together on their own to the romantic song. 

Branch looked to Creek and said to him softly. “Let’s join them my love.”

Creek looked at Branch with surprise, he was well aware of the fact that it was rare for Branch to want to dance to such slow songs as it ended to remind him of his time with Poppy. Before Creek could ask him any questions, Branch was taking his hand and guiding him over to where Guy and Poppy where dancing and then Branch started to led Creek in a simple slow dance. 

Creek looked at his soul mate with awe, he’d never experienced being danced with like this before and had thought he never would. Creek discovered that he rather liked slow dancing with Branch as it was wonderful and felt ever so romantic to him. Creek felt very safe in Branch’s arms, he was more than happy to let Branch guide him in their slow dance, he relaxed in his arms and then Creek rested his head against the shoulder of Branch.

Branch looked at Creek as they danced, he looked so relaxed and at peace that Branch never wanted this dance to end. As Poppy and Guy came passed them still dancing together they both gave Branch a grateful smile, which he returned before focusing back on Creek. As he looked at him again the ring he had in his pocket came into Branch’s mind at this point and he was very tempted to ask him to marry him after this dance but Branch wasn’t sure that would be just the right moment to do so.

As the song came to an end, Creek moved his head from the shoulder of Branch and looked into his eyes before asking him in a soft voice. “Can we dance like this again?”

“I’d love that.” Branch told him with sincerity.

As they went to leave the dancefloor Creek stopped him, Branch turned to look at him, Creek pulled him back and kissed him gently on the lips. The other trolls clapped and made noises of delight as they kissed. When they drew apart Creek quickly drew a ring of silver out of his hair and held it out towards Branch, the band was patterned to look like a branch, it had two leaves each side of a sapphire oval. “I saw this ring and it made me think of you…And there was only one question I knew with all of my heart I wanted to ask you with it, which is will you marry me Branch?”

Branch’s eyes went wide, he was utterly shocked that Creek had decided to ask the same question he had been thinking of asking him and after a few moments he managed to answer the question. “I’d be honoured to marry you Creek.”

Grinning widely Creek gently slipped the ring onto his finger, the two trolls shared a brief second kiss, as they pulled apart Branch looked at the ring for a second time, it looked to be very expensive and Branch was very glad that he had not presented Creek with his hand made ring. Branch decided that he would make sure to get rid of the ring he had made because he felt that it was no were near as wonderful as the ring which Creek had presented him with and he would go to town in order to look for one to purchase which was better.

Branch hoped Creek wouldn’t find his ring in the pocket of his trousers, as their friends came over to congratulate them Branch allowed himself to be separated from Creek. Once he was sure he was alone, Branch took the ring he had made out of his pocket intending to hide it away somewhere until he could get rid of it, when Creek’s hand caught his hand. “What’s this Branch?” Creek asked studying the delicate gold and silver interwoven metals with a circle amethyst set between two swirls of the metal which Branch was holding.

“It’s nothing.” Branch told him trying to pull his hand away from Creek’s.

Creek however tightened his hold on Creek’s hand, he refused to let go until he had found out what was going on and when Branch stopped trying to pull his hand away he looked from the ring and to Branch before saying to him. “It doesn’t look like nothing to me, it looks like an amazing ring. Is it for me?”

Branch blushed, but nodded and said to Creek. “Yes, it was for you. I was going to ask you to marry me, but you did that before I could and after seeing the amazing ring you brought me…I realised mine didn’t compare…It’s a badly made piece of rubbish, I should have gone to a jeweller instead of trying to make you one myself.”

“You made this?” Creek asked him in utter shock, hardly able to believe the beauty of the ring Branch had created for him.

Branch nodded again and said in a soft sad voice. “I’m sorry it’s so horrible.”

Creek shook his head at Branch, unable to comprehend that Branch thought so little of the ring he had made for him. “Branch this ring beautiful, I had no idea you could make something as exquisite as this and I would be more than happy to ware it.” Branch is shocked and thrilled that Creek likes his ring so much and wants to ware it. “Pleased Branch put it on me.” Creek said softly, releasing the hand which he had been holding until now and held out his left one out towards him.

Branch took Cree’s left hand into his right and gently put the ring onto Creek’s wedding finger. Creek smiled widely at him, he admired the ring on his finger for just a moment before kissing Branch soundly. Branch was quick to return this kiss, but because of all their guests he didn’t allow it to go on to long or become to heated. When they broke the kiss, the couple shared a smile and then returned to the party eager to show of their rings to all of their friends. The snack pack admired their rings, they congratulated them on their engagement and their joy for Creek and Branch was very clear.

The party went on for some time after this, as the snack pack were keen to celebrate the engagement and the recovery of Branch. This fact meant that it was dark by the time that the snack pack started to leave the bunker to go home. As much as Creek had enjoyed having a party with them all, he was glad that the snack pack where going home, as he was still planning to put his idea to get Branch to mate with him again into action as soon as they were all gone.

Once the last of the guests has finally gone home Branch locked the hatch of the bunker and let out a sigh of relief. Though it had been a party which he had been able to cope with Branch was still glad to get his home and peace back. Happy that they were safely locked in for the night Branch returned to the main room of the bunker he found Creek waiting for him and smiled at Creek as he said to him. “Well I’ll admit the party wasn’t terrible, but I am glad to be alone together again.”

“Yes, so am I my love.” Creek said in agreement smiling back at Branch. 

Creek approached Branch, he took both his hands into his and guided him through the bunker back towards the bedroom. Branch assumed that they were just going to go to bed after the party so he didn’t stop Creek from taking him to their bedroom.

Once they where inside the room Creek closed the door, before he then started to strip Branch of his clothing. Branch’s eyes widened as Creek undressed him and he asked him in a concerned voice. “What are you up to Creek?”

“Oh nothing much.” Creek told him with a devilish twinkle in his eyes, before he starts to get undressed himself and once they where both naked Creek pulled Branch into their bed.

Before Branch can say a word to Creek, he is kissing him, Creek makes sure that Branch is above him as they lay in the bed and he starts running his hands over Branch’s skin determined to get Branch to mate him again. As Creek does this Branch can feel arousal growing inside him and at the same time he can also feel his dominant side waking up. Branch managed to break the kiss, he gasped out. “Creek, no, your going to make me want to mate you.”

“Good that is exactly what I want. I’m not hurting any more Branch and I want my dominant but loving soul mate to take me again.” Creek told him in a determined voice, before he whimpered at him submissively and rubbed himself against Branch.

Branch let out a groan of desire, he had been wanting to mate with Creek once more for the longest time, but Branch had been worried about hurting Creek again. Creek could feel his determination not to hurt him again slipping though his fingers and Creek telling him that he was alright to be taken again was making him lose control of his dominant side quickly. As Creek whined at Branch and rubbed himself against him once more releasing more of his scent and it was at this moment Branch surrendered to what both Creek and himself wanted.


	20. Chapter twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay all. I got a bit of writers block with this chapter.

Chapter twenty:

“You are far too tempting to me my handsome soul mate.” Branch said in a low desire laced voice as he stroked his fingers through Creek’s very soft hair.

Creek let out a murmur of delight, he leant into this gesture, only to let out a moan as Branch used his hold on his hair to tilt his head to one side and kiss along his shoulder. Creek couldn’t wait to feel Branch inside him again and he wasn’t at all ashamed to beg Branch for what he wanted. “I’m glad to hear that I tempt you my love. I want to feel you inside me, mate me Branch please.”

Branch ignored these words from Creek and the neediness he could feel coming through their bond, instead he tilted Creek’s head the other way and did the same to his other shoulder which caused Creek shuddered with pleasure. “Uhhh, uhhh.” He moaned out pushing his body against Branch’s trying to encourage him to do more to him.

Branch then kissed along each ear making Creek moan more loudly than before, he gripped the shoulders of Branch tightly as this action sent red hot pleasure coursing through Creek, he started to pant hard and let out a submissive noise wanting to inspire his mate to take him once more. Branch instantly reacted to these noises and the delight he can feel through their bond coming from Creek let out a low deep growl showing off his dominance to his soul mate. That growl and the feelings of desire which Branch feels for him came through the bond to Creek it sent a spike of yearning through Creek and he was thrilled to feel the way that Branch’s dick was already hardening against his. 

Branch managed to reign in his dominant side enough to decide to tease Creek for now rather than mate him as Creek desires him to. With this decided in Branch’s mind he smiles widely down at him and then said to Creek. “Don’t worry I will mate you Creek, eventually.” Before Creek can question him, Branch moves quickly changed their positions so that Branch is kneeling to one side and Creek is rolled onto his front on the bed, then Branch slowly slips a finger into Creek’s already moistening whole.

As the finger entered his whole Creek let out a deep guttural moan of desire, it felt so very good to have something inside him but at the same time he was disappointed because a finger wasn’t what he wanted inside him. “Ahh, Branch please! I want… Ah!” Creek didn’t get to finish his thought as a second finger was slowly pushed into him alongside the first, causing him to moan very loudly this time. “Uh! Ugh!”

Branch smiled widely he was thrilled to hear those noises leaving Creek and he very much wanted to hear a lot more of them. Determined to achieve this goal Branch started to thrust the fingers in and out of Creek wanting to pleasure him as much as possible. Creek moaned and writhed as Branch pleasured him, his cock was getting harder and he was aching with pleasure and it wasn’t long before his whole was starting to leak with more lubricant showing just how much he wanted Branch inside him.

Creek could feel the pleasure inside him building, he felt so utterly wonderful right now, but Creek still wanted Branch to mate him so he whined submissively and said in a desperate voice. “Un Branch! Please! Please mate me!” After he said this to Branch he let out another submissive noise determined to get what he wants from him.

Those noises of pleasure and submission coming from Creek, being able to feel how wet Creek was around his fingers and also feel how much he wanted to be taken through their bond once more brought his dick to full hardness and the dominant side of Branch back to the surface. As this part of him came to the surface once more Branch let out a deep growl and then wrapped his hair tightly around Creeks. “Are you trying to get me to mate you like a wild beast Creek?” Branch asked in a husky and low voice which was nothing like his normal voice.

“If that is how I get you to mate me then yes!” Creek replied in a voice which was laced with both desperation and desire.

Branch kissed Creek on the shoulder again before saying to him. “I will mate you again Creek, I just wanted to pleasure you first.”

“I understand that love and thank you for your consideration as well as all the pleasure you have given to me, but I just want to feel you inside me again.” Creek told him his voice full of his desire, he then started rocking back lightly onto the fingers inside him showing Branch just how wet he was, and whimpering submissively again then he said to Branch. “Please Branch.”

A surge of desire went through Branch, and his dominant side roared at him to mate with the clearly willing Creek and Branch was unable to resist his soul mate any longer drew his fingers out of Creek’s wet whole. As this happened expectation spiked inside Creek, that expectation was answered a moment later when Branch moved behind him, he lifted his hips and slowly but firmly pushed his cock into Creek’s whole.

Creek let out a moan of pure bliss as this happened and cried out in clear joy and relief. “Uh yes!”

Branch moaned in pleasure as he entered Creek and then he chuckled when Creek said what he did in the way he did. “Are you happy now my soul mate?”

“Um yes I am very.” Creek told him with a self-satisfied purr to his voice as he spoke.

Branch rolled his hips forward, drawing a whine of delight from Creek, Branch pulled out then pushed back into Creek slowly setting up a rhythm which was slow, but steady. Creek had thought that what Branch had been doing to him earlier had been the worst form of torture, this was even worse as far as he was concerned. “Branch…Un, faster please!”

Branch growled at Creek as he made his demand of him and said to Creek. “I will go as fast as I want and you will submit to that.” Creek whimpered in response to this, he had never heard Branch sound so powerful before now and he had to admit he loved this change in him. 

When Creek didn’t agree to this Branch growled again, he tightened his hold on his hair and stilled his movements inside Creek. When Branch stopped taking him Creek whined in frustration, his fingers gripped at the bedsheets and he said to Branch desperately. “Don’t stop! Please don’t stop!”

“Then agree with me. Agree that I can take you as fast as I want!” Branch demanded of him in an authoritative voice.

Creek couldn’t take any more he was so desperate to be taken and to cum that he was willing to agree to whatever Branch wanted. “Yes, yes you can take me as fast and hard as you want.”

Once Creek had said this Branch went back to thrusting slowly but fully into him, Creek let out a sigh of relief this felt so much better, he wanted more but Creek didn’t dare to beg it of Branch in case he stopped mating with him again.

Branch was making sure to take his time with Creek, he wanted to torture him and make sure this mating took a long while. Creek was moaning and sobbing with pleasure, he was so close to the edge, but not able to cum because Branch always decreased his speed and hardness of his thrusts whenever he got close to achieving orgasm over and over again. Branch was very much enjoying mating Creek like this, it was exquisite as far as he was concerned, and he loved to hear the way Creek was crying out, he knew that Creek was so close to the edge but being denies his final release because of the way he was mating him. 

When Branch decided he had tortured Creek quiet long enough he picked up the pace and firmness of his thrusts to start to bring them both to completion, this gave him a great deal of pleasure and Branch moaned in delight. Creek whimpered in delight when Branch began to take him like this and started to thrust back against Branch desperate to cum at last and make his mate cum too. Branch could feel his desperation and desire to cum through their bond, it chimed in with his own wants and it made him thrust a little harder into Creek’s willing body.

Creek cried out in delight, after all the teasing at the hands of Branch he was pleased that Branch was at last taking him in the way he wanted to be taken at long last. Creek was so close to cumming and so overwhelmed by the pleasure he was feeling from what was happening between them that he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. Sure enough a few moments later Creek let out a whimper of relief as he came hard, as his whole clenched around Branch’s cock this caused him to cum inside Creek with a long low moan of pleasure. 

Panting hard Branch rested inside Creek for a few moments enjoying the sensations of having mated Creek, before slowly pulling back out of him and asking in a concerned voice. “Are you alright love…I became a little rough towards the end there.”

Creek nodded, he panted for a few moments, before he said to Branch in a firm voice. “I’m fine Branch, just fine, but next time love please don’t make either of us wait so long to mate again.”

“Are you sure Creek…If we mate more often we are bound to have a pod and I wouldn’t want you to regret that happening between us.” Branch said to him as he gently Branch placed a hand on the back of him to stop Creek rolling over. “Stay there please Creek, and let me get a towel to clean us both up.”

“Thank you for taking good care of me Branch. As for your worries about a us having a pod I would love to have a pod with you and would never regret such a thing happening.” Creek said with sincerity as Branch came back from the bathroom with a towel and set to tidying them both up.

Branch was very surprised by the fact that Creek wanted to have a pod with him so soon and this was clear when he asked him. “Are you really sure you want to have a pod with me?”

“Yes I am very sure, I would love to see our child or children Branch.” Creek told him, he meant every one of those words and was determined to show him this and rolled over and to look up at Branch with earnest eyes.

Joy and delight flooded through Branch as Creek said this to him, he hastily threw the towel to one side of the bedroom, quickly he climbed into the bed, Branch straddled the hips of Creek and kissed him deeply for a few moments before quickly pulling back and saying to him. “I’m sorry, just hearing you say that touched my heart…I want to have a family with you so much…Having my own family again would be wonderful.”

Creek placed his hands up onto Branch’s shoulders, he smiled up at Branch, he had to admit a family with Branch was a lovely image, and knowing his soul mate as he did now Creek could understand why it would mean so much to him to have a family again. “Soon youre going to have a husband and I hope not long after their will be the pitter patter of little troll feet too.”

Branch smiled back at him, he rested his forehead against Creeks and said to him softly. “My soon to be husband.”

Creek took one of Branch’s hands and placed it to his flat tummy. “And who knows the start of our family could already be growing inside me.”

Slowly Branch moved down, before he placed a soft kiss onto Creek’s tummy not knowing what to say to those touching words. Creek stroked his fingers through Branch’s hair just letting himself and Branch bathe in the feelings of joy and contentment which were flowing between them through the bond. Branch came back up again, he smiled down at Creek, before he lay down in the bed beside him he gathered Creek close to him and said in a tired voice. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too Branch.” Creek told him, watching with gentle eyes as Branch drifted off to sleep next to him and once he was fast asleep Creek placed a gentle kiss to his forehead before joining him in sleep.


	21. Chapter twenty one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end at last! Don't worry I have new ideas brewing!

Chapter twenty one:

As the first marriage between two soul mates in many years the upcoming wedding of Branch and Creek was the talk of the troll tree and there had been many well meaning suggestions as to what they might like their wedding to be like. Creek and Branch though being the stubborn trolls they where knew exactly what they wanted for their wedding and though they listened to what the other trolls had to say didn’t let it alter their plans if they felt it did not match them.

It was proving very difficult for the couple to keep their guest list small, as half the tribe wanted to be present at the wedding of two soul mates. As much as Branch and Creek didn’t want to hurt any of the other troll’s feelings, they also didn’t want the whole tribe to witness their wedding which left them with a quandary. 

Needing advice on what they should do about this situation Creek and Branch had discussed this issue with the snack pack and after a few moments of quiet thought Poppy came up with the solution to their problem and said to the couple. “Have you thought about telling them that you want the actual ceremony to be private, but there will be a large party for them all after the wedding?”

Branch and Creek thought this idea for a few moments, neither one of them could see any problem with it and they felt sure that none of the other trolls would object to their wedding being small if they offered a huge after party for the tribe in exchange.

“I think that is a wonderful idea.” Creek said, before looking at Branch and asking him. “What do you think love?”

Branch looked back at him with a smile on his face as he said to Creek. “I also think Poppy’s idea is the perfect solution to our dilemma. Thank you Poppy.”

Poppy smiled widely at the couple, glad to have been able to help them with their problem. “You are both welcome. I’m very much looking forwards to seeing the two of you married.”

Branch’s smile grew and love filled his eyes as he continued to look at Creek. “I have to admit I can’t wait to be Creek’s husband.”

Creek kissed him softly on the lips for just a moment before saying with happiness in his voice. “That is something I totally agree with my love.”

The couple made sure that whole tribe was aware of the plans for them to have a small wedding ceremony followed by a huge party. The tribe as eager to party as always where more than happy to accept a massive party in exchange for allowing Branch and Creek to have a small wedding ceremony. When the snack pack offered to organise the big party for them so they could concentrate on planning their wedding the couple where more than willing to allow them to do this.

 

Branch and Creek settled down together to plan more of the details of their wedding. “So what kind of cake do we want to have made for us?” Branch asked Creek curiously.

“As long as it’s not a fruit cake I will be happy.” Creek told him with an expression of disgust on his face.

Branch chuckled at the sight of this expression on the face of the troll he loved. “Alright then no fruit cake. What do you say to a chocolate wedding cake with selections of cupcakes in different flavours for those who are not a fan of chocolate cake?”

“That sounds like a good plan and should make sure that all those attending the party after the wedding are content. We can ask Biggie to make the cake, he is a superb baker and I am sure he will be pleased to help us out with it.” After he said this Creek looked to Branch and was glad to see him nodding in agreement to this proposition. “Do you want to dress formally for our ceremony?” Creek asked him curiously, while he mentally pictured Branch in a smart suite an image which set his heart fluttering.

Branch thought this suggestion of them being formally dressed for the ceremony over before he said. “As our wedding is an important event I think that being dressed well for it is a very good idea. I am sure the twins would be more than happy to make something for us.”

Creek smiled at Branch glad to hear that he wanted to be dressed smartly, he was now very much looking forwards to seeing his soul mate in a suite. He could just picture what fun he would have undressing Branch that night and this thought cased Creek to smile to himself.

Seeing the enchanted and far away expression on Creek’s face Branch asked him in an extremely curious voice. “What are you thinking about there?”

Creek focused his grey blue eyes onto Branch and smiled widely. “I was imagining what you will look like smartly dressed and contemplating what married life with you might be like.”

“No regrets I hope?” Branch asked him with a cheeky smile, even as Creek felt a small under current of fear through their bond. 

He responded to this fearful feeling instantly, by quickly going over to Branch and taking his hands into his, then saying to him in a firm and truthful voice. “I will never regret marrying you Branch. I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Branch smiled slowly, happiness came across the bond, which Creek embraced and returned. “I’m sorry I asked you that question…Suddenly I became afraid again.”

Creek pulled Branch in and hugged him close. “You don’t need to explain love I understand. Now listen to me, I am not going any where and I am not going to leave you until our time to leave this life comes. Do you understand?” As he asked this question Creek sent determination and truth through the bond to Branch.

As Branch heard and felt this and heard what Creek had to say he nodded and then he slowly relaxed in Creek’s arms. Relief flowed through him into the bond, quickly followed by love, Creek smiled softly as he felt this and said to Branch. “That’s better love.”

As Creek stroked his fingers through Branch’s hair he relaxed even further, while Creek comforted Branch he mentally cursed Poppy for the scars she had left on Branch while at the same time he hoped in time and care from him those scares would vanish.

Sometime later the couple reluctantly drew apart from the hug, Creek took Branch’s hands into his again, he led Branch over to the sofa, together they sat on it, Branch put his arm around Creek and he responded this by leaning his head against Branch’s chest. “Would you like to sing and dance to our song for our first dance?” Branch asked him wanting to move away from the sadness he had felt and onto more cheerful subjects.

Creek thought about this, he felt it might be nice if he sang to Branch and then they danced together after this. “I’d like to sing our song to you and for you to join me towards the end, then for us to dance together, I think a nice slow waltz would be wonderful for our first dance. What do you think love?”

Branch considered his idea for a few moments before he nodded. “I think that would be perfect, it echoes what happened between us perfectly. Would you like to see if Suki has some music for us to sing to?”

“Yes I think that would be an excellent plan.” Creek said with an enthusiastic nod.

An idea came to Branch as he thought about going to see Suki for music for their song. “While we are there we can ask Suki about music for a waltz, I am sure she will have something we will both like.”

Creek gave Branch another nod of agreement as he said. “True, it is more likely that we will find music for our dance in Suki’s vast library. Speaking of the music do we want anything for the ceremony?”

Branch quietly considered the answer to this question, he couldn’t think of anything he wanted to hear during the ceremony. “No, I can’t think of anything, we already decided to have our song at the party so I think having it at the wedding as well would be overkill. What about you Creek do you want any music?”

Creek shook his head. “No I don’t think so, I’ll admit contrary to what I would normally want, I just want to have a simple wedding which we can both enjoy and treasure the memory of.”

“I can understand why you would want that.” Branch said with a nod, then after a few moments Branch spoke to Creek thoughtfully. “That just leaves the guests for the ceremony.”

Creek started to think about who to invite and eventually said to Branch. “Well my mother is obvious, as is the snack pack.”

Branch had no problem agreeing with these suggestions from Creek. “Yes, I agree with those invitations, I believe asking Bridget and Gristle to attended would be a good idea and I also think we should also invite Cybil and Plum, after all they are one of the main reasons I am still here.”

“That is very true, I can’t believe I didn’t think to invite Cybil and plum!” Creek said blushing brightly in shame.

Branch smiled softly at the one he loved. “It’s alright love, there is a lot to think about something or some troll was bound to be forgotten that is why we are planning this wedding together.”

Creek nestled a little closer to Branch. “I am very lucky to have such a thoughtful and well prepared soul mate.”

It was Branch who blushed this time, he was still unused to compliments, Branch wondered if he would ever get used to them. “Thank you love.”

“What can I say I have come to admire your preparedness, along with other attributes…” As he said this Creek turned to face Branch, he ran his hands over the skin up under the leaf jacket and as Branch let out a small sigh of delight and desire Creek kissed him.

Branch didn’t hesitate to return this kiss, enjoying every moment of it, before pulling back and saying in a low voice. “You really are so tempting to me, but we have a wedding to plan.”

Creek pouted at him in a cute and over the top way. “Aw, I thought we were done with that and could move onto something more fun.”

The way Creek was behaving drew a chuckle from Branch, he briefly kissed Creek on the lips before saying. “I think we have most things organised, we just need to work out when we want to see the twins, Biggie, Suki and Poppy in order to tell them about what we would like them to do for us.”

“I think we can do that later love.” Creek told him with a purr in his voice. He got to his feet, took Branch’s hands in his and tugged him onto his feet, before guiding the unresisting Branch back to their bedroom. 

 

When the couple resurfaced hours they were both smiling with contentment, they made their way from their pod through the troll tree and towards Suki’s pod. Branch knocked on the door, it was answered a few moments later by Suki, who smiled at the couple on their doorstep and said to them. “Do come in the two of you.”  
Branch and Creek made their way into the pod, they followed Suki into the main room of the pod and once there she turned to face them and asked the couple. “How can I help you two?”

It was Creek who answered this question. “We decided that we wanted to sing our song at the wedding, and then dance a waltz and we where hoping you might have music we could use for both of these.”

“I’d have to hear the song to know if I have the right music for that, as for the waltz I have quiet a bit of music you could use, I’ll give you a selection of the ones I think are best that you can listen to and then tell me the one you like the most.” Suki said going through to a room and starting to go through all the music she had in there.

Creek and Branch watched her as Suki organised the music she felt would be best for them onto a disc so they could listen to it and write onto paper what each one was named. When Suki was done with making up the waltz disc for them, she turned to the couple and asked them politely. “Would the two of you mind singing your song for me?”

They couple looked at each other, they nodded at each other and then Creek and Branch started to sing their song together. Suki closed her eyes and listened to the song, after a few moments she started to hum along and when they finished the song Suki opened her eyes and smiled at them. “It’s a lovely song, I don’t have any music which I feel would be good enough for that song, but I will take great delight in making music to go with it.”

They both smiled at her, and Branch said to her with clear joy. “Thank you, very much Suki.”

“You are both welcome.” She told them beaming widely at the couple.

“We have to go talk to Biggie will you get back to us later?” Creek asked her with eager eyes.

Suki flapped her hands at him in a go away motion. “Goodness it won’t be today Creek! Writing music takes time, but it will be ready before the wedding.”

Chuckling together the couple made their way from Suki’s Pod to Biggies, where they asked him to make the wedding cake and the cupcakes. Biggie was more than happy to help the couple by making all of the cakes they wanted for their wedding. Biggie even decided to decorate them with blue and purple flowers to go with Creek and Branch’ colourings an idea which they both felt was wonderful. 

Once Branch and Creek had organised the cakes with Biggie they then bid him farewell and then they went to see Poppy to tell her what they had planned so far and left to her details of the rest of the party with a promise not to go over the top with the glitter and fireworks.

After this the couple made their way to the pod of the twins, Creek and Branch had told them they wanted to dress formally for the party, they had drawn sketches until the couple where happy with their outfits, Satin and Chenille then took all sorts of measurements and showed Branch and Creek all sorts of fabrics until their heads were spinning. In the end Branch chose dark navy blue for the suit and silver grey for his shirt and Creek chose a deep purple for his suit and a light blue shirt.  
By the time the couple made it back to the bunker they were utterly drained, Branch and Creek had a quick meal, washed up and then made their way strait to bed, the couple shared a quick kiss and a few moments later they fell asleep holding each other close.

 

The next day Branch and Creek spent some time going through the music Suki had sent them and had eventually chosen a piece they felt was perfect for their first dance together. Their choice made which the couple had then given their chosen piece of music to Suki, who in return had given them the perfect music for them to sing their song to. With the help of the rest of the snack pack, food clothes and all down to the last detail of the wedding was soon organised.

When the day of the wedding dawned Branch woke first, he smiled to himself as he realized today was the day he would marry Creek. Branch smiled at the troll in his arms, he kissed Creek on the cheek, gently on the lips in order to wake him. Creek quickly woke when he felt this and he smiled widely at Branch. “Good morning my love. Today is the day huh?”

“Yes soul mate it is.” Branch told him with a wide happy smile.

The couple got out of bed, Creek and Branch got ready for their wedding, firstly they took turns to bathe, they brushed each other’s hair, then the couple dressed and once they were dressed they took the time to admire each other in their new suits. “Well don’t you scrub up well.” Branch said with a teasing grin for Creek.

Creek pretended to be offended. “Me scrub up well! I’m always well groomed! If any troll should be saying that to another I should be saying it to you!”

They both started to laugh and once they had caught their breath again Branch held an arm out to Creek asking as he did so. “Shall we go?”

Creek put his arm through Branch’s and nodded. “Yes love let’s go.”

Together they made their way out of the bunker and to the clearing in the middle of the troll village, they were glad to see that all the other trolls save those who had been invited to their ceremony where staying away and giving them their privacy for this very important moment in their lives.

Their friends, Bridget, Gristle and Creek’s mother watched them walk arm in arm up to Peppy smiling widely, they were also happy for the couple and the love between these two trolls was unmistakeable to them all. When Creek and Branch reached where Peppy was standing they smiled at him and he smiled back before beginning. “We are all here to witness the wedding of Creek and Branch…”

Eventually it came to the most important part of the ceremony for the couple. “Branch do you take Creek as your husband and soul mate now and for the rest of your life?”

“I do.” Branch said in a strong sure voice as he placed a gold band onto Creek’s ring finger.

Peppy then turned his attention to Creek and asked him. “And you Creek, do you take Branch as your husband and soul mate for the rest of your life?” 

“I do.” Creek replied confidently, slipping the ring onto Branch’s finger.

“Then I pronounce you husbands, and you may kiss.” Peppy told them with a wide happy smile.

Branch didn’t have to be told this twice, he turned to Creek, gathered him into his arms and then kissed him soundly on the lips. Creek let out a hum of delight as Branch kissed him so strongly and quickly returned the kiss throwing his arms around Branch as he did so. As Creek and Branch kissed the couple started to glow, a sign to all those there to witness it of their special bond. When the couple finally broke the kiss, the other trolls cheered and clapped, this overwhelmingly positive support for them causing the couple to smile widely at each other and then at all their guests.

Branch once again offered his arm to Creek, who took it and together they made their way back past their guests who followed them. Poppy quickly dashed off, she set off a small blue and purple shower of fireworks to signal to the other trolls that they could come out to join in the party.

Suki started up the music for the couple’s song, and Creek started to sing to Branch, at the second verse Branch joined his voice to that of his husband. As the song came to its end, Branch then took Creek out into the space which had been made to dance and together they danced a waltz totally absorbed in each other.

Poppy smiled to herself, she was glad she had stopped trying to peruse Branch, he was clearly very much in love with Creek and so much happier with him at his side then he ever would have been with her. Poppy wished them well with all of her heart, she looked forwards to being their friend and when the time came to meeting their little ones.

After their dance finished the music switched to upbeat and the other trolls started to party, between coming to congratulate Creek and Branch and give them wedding gifts before going on their way once again.

Eventually Branch and Creek slipped away from the party and back to the pod, once they where inside the couple let out a relived sigh and smiled at each other. “Well my husband shall we go to bed?” Branch asked Creek with a huge smile on his face.

Creek grinned back at him he loved hearing Branch call him husband. “Bed sounds wonderful husband.”

Branch led Creek to the bedroom and he sat him on the edge of the bed. “I have a wedding gift for you.” Branch walked away to fetch the gift leaving Creek sitting there feeling stunned that Branch had brought him a present. 

A few moments later Branch returned with a small wrapped gift, which he handed across to Creek, who accepted it from him. “Thank you love.”

Creek opened the gift to find a box, which contained a bracelet made of round amethyst beads. “Oh Branch, this is wonderful.”

Branch felt relief go through him. “I’m glad you like it.”

“I don’t have a gift to give you in return.” Creek said in a voice laced with concern.

Branch took the box, he placed it on the bedside table, then sat on the bed next to Creek and addressed him in a reassuring and truthful voice. “You my love as my husband are gift enough for me.”

Creek was touched deeply by these honest words and the deep endless love which flowed through their bond to him, swiftly kissed Branch on the lips, and then pulled him into bed with him. Branch let out a noise of surprise as Creek did this but, it was soon followed by noises of pleasure and desire as he felt Creeks fathomless love for him through their bond.


End file.
